Hard to Love
by Insaine
Summary: After being away for almost a year, it's good to finally be back home. Three months after the Kira case Anna and L are back at Wammy's house with the boys. Sequel to Forever and Always. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Anna's POV

"I don't believe it." L managed to get out after what seemed like an eternity of silence. He was obviously in shock.

I giggled, "Believe it because it just happened."

L looked up at me, a look of complete and absolute disbelief. "It's impossible."

I leaned forward, resting my arms against the kitchen table, "Obviously not because it just happened."

L turned his attention back to the game board. He seemed to be thinking it over for a moment before his eyes met mine, "You cheated."

I leaned back in my seat crossing my arms over my chest, "That's a very bold accusation. Especially without any proof to support it."

L placed his thumb to his lips, "I'm the world's greatest detective."

"Yes?" I said not sure what that was supposed to prove.

"It's Clue. The world's greatest detective can't lose at Clue." L stated.

I laughed again, "Yet here we are."

L ran a hand through his messy hair. Everyone else in the orphanage had gone to sleep, but seeing as neither one of us had been tired we decided to play an almost friendly game of Clue. "You had to have cheated. Did you look at the cards?" He asked suspiciously.

I covered my face laughing, "L, I beat you fair and square. Accept defeat like an adult."

L pouted staring down at the board, "No." I shook my head getting up from the table to start putting the game away, but L stopped me. "Wait, I want to figure out how you cheated."

I laughed and kissed his cheek before gathering the cards up, "Let it go, Detective."

"Please don't call me that." He sighed and began helping me clean up the game, "I've been away from solving cases for too long. I'm losing my touch."

I put the top of the box on and rolled my eyes, "L, it's only been three months since the Kira case ended."

I heard L sigh and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up. "Anna, do you want to go on an adventure?"

I smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

L's POV

The stars were sparkling above us as we laid outside by the swing set. It was roughly three in the morning when we finally got outside. We'd gotten smart this time and brought blankets so we didn't freeze to death or end up lying in the wet grass like we did when we were teenagers. I glanced over at her and smiled. We'd come so far since then. She turned to look at me, smiling childishly, "What?"

"What?" I replied watching her.

Her smile only increased, "You've been staring at me for the past two minutes. What's up?" Anna rolled onto her stomach to face me and I did the same, lying on my forearms.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking."

Anna mimicked my position, "About what?"

I watched her quietly for a moment. Not sure where to being to form my thoughts into words, "Everything, I suppose."

Anna sat up, pulling her knees to her chest in a similar fashion to the way I usually sit. I did the same. "That's a very broad topic. Come up with anything interesting?"

I felt one corner of my lip twitch up into a half smile, "Maybe." I moved so I was next to her. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me in response.

"Want to let me in on what you came up with?"

I bit my thumbnail for a moment debating on where to even begin to comprise my thoughts into words. "Well, I was thinking about the last time we went on an adventure and how you fell off the swing set."

Anna smiled slightly, "I didn't fall. I slipped, there's a difference." She argued. I rolled my eyes, not that she could see. "Don't roll your eyes at me, L. There's a difference."

I looked down at her, "I didn't do anything."

She looked up to me, "I could feel you rolling your eyes. So what else fell under the category of thinking of everything?" She teased.

"Well, it's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Anna pulled away from me and turned to face me. She looked more serious than I'd seen her since the case, "What is it?"

I turned so we were facing one another once more. "There's a case Wammy brought to my attention. I think I'm going to take it."

Anna's face softened, "Oh, alright. What is it?"

"There's been a string of about eleven murders in the Dublin over in Ireland. The police can't seem to figure it out."

Anna nodded, "Alright, when do we leave?"

My heart sank. "Anna, we aren't going anywhere. It's just going to be me for right now." I said being sure to keep the emotion out of my voice.

Anna stared at me in disbelief, "I'm sorry, what? I'm not going?"

I shrugged, "I think it's too dangerous for you right now."

"You're joking right?"

I shook my head, "No, in your present condition I don't think it would be safe."

"It's a dangerous job regardless of whether or not I'm pregnant." I decided silence was my best option at this point. "Fine, I won't go, but then neither are you."

I covered my face for a moment to keep my composure, "Anna, I have to."

"No, you don't. L, we're a team and so if one goes we both do. We're not talking about this anymore. You're not going." Anna started to get up gathering up the blankets.

"Anna, you're acting like a child."

She rounded on me. Wrong thing to say, "I'm acting like a child? This coming from the man who was devastated over losing a board game."

"Anna, I didn't mean it like that. Just listen for a second. This case isn't going to get solved unless I go look into it. I won't be gone for very long. I want you to come with, I really do, but this is about more than us now. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, but I have to." I said trying to reason with her, choosing my words carefully.

She looked close to tears, clutching the blankets in her arms to her chest. "Fine. I don't care. Go save the world then, Superman." With that she turned away leaving me alone outside in the chill of the December air. I finally walked back into Wammy's house and stood outside the door for a moment, debating on whether or not it was a good idea to go inside when she was so mad at me. I rested my hand against the doorknob and sighed trying to figure out what to say.

After a moment, I knew what I had to do. I had to lie. I pushed the door open and changed into my pajamas searching for the words to say to her. Unable to stall any longer I crawled into the bed next to her. She was facing away from me, "Anna? Anna, I know you're awake." She didn't answer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against me, "Anna, I won't take the case. You're right we are a team."

After a moment's hesitation she turned to me and rested her palms gently on my cheeks before pressing her lips to mine, "Thank you."

I didn't respond, instead I just tightened my arms around her and waited for her to fall asleep. When she finally did, I kissed her forehead and got out of bed. I packed quickly and quietly before changing back into my clothes. I scribbled a note on a post-it and left it on the desk we had in the corner of the room. I picked up my duffle bag and walked to the door. I stopped in the doorway and sighed. I gave one last glance to Anna's sleeping form, "I'll be back I promise."

Anna's POV

The sun invaded the room through the thin curtains and I rolled away from the light, not wanting to get up just yet. I reached out across the bed, but felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see L's side of the bed empty. I sat up, sleepy and confused, where was he? I pushed myself out of the bed and got dressed when something caught my eye. I pulled my T-shirt over my head and turned to the desk where a bright orange post-it note sat separated from the rest of the stack. I picked it up and examined it. In L's neat, methodical calligraphy was:

_I'm sorry. I'll be back soon, I promise._

_Forever,_

_L_

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from freaking out. There was no question that L had written it. He'd taken the case and he was gone. I practically ran across the room and grabbed my cellphone, dialed his number and pressed it to my ear. I waited and waited, but it went to voicemail. His phone was off. "Damn it." I sat on my bed for a moment, holding my face in my hands. What was I supposed to do now? What if he got hurt or killed? "Lawliet, You've got to be kidding me." I whispered to myself looking over the note a few more times.

"Anna?"

I looked over to the door and stood up quickly, shoving the note into my pocket, "Mello. What is it?"

Mello gave me a suspicious look but seemed to brush it off, "Where's L? I need to show you both something."

I felt the note crumpled in my pocket. I ran my fingers through my hair in silence, "L took a case. He's gone." I answered honestly.

Mello's eyes saddened, "He left? But he didn't even say goodbye."

I shrugged, "What did you want to show me?"

Mello hesitated now, but then motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to the next room and he stopped outside the closed door, "You have to close your eyes." I did as I was told and I heard Mello open the door and pull me inside gently. "Okay open them."I did and covered my mouth, tears stinging my eyes. Near and Matt stood in the middle of the room awkwardly and Mello let go of my hand watching me. "Do you like it?" The walls were painted an off white with different cartoonish animals painted along the walls. In the center of the room was Near's old white crib freshly painted.

I nodded, "You guys… this is amazing. Thank you." The boys all ran over to me for a hug.

"It was Near's idea." Matt interjected as he released me. I looked to Near, who was turning a light shade of pink. I was surprised. Near hadn't taken the news that he would no longer be the youngest very well.

I hugged Near tightly, "Thank you."

L's POV

I finished setting up the last of my monitor's in one of the suite's side rooms. I'd done my research on the flight over to Dublin and the case didn't look very complicated. There were just a few aspects missing to complete it. "Anna, can you…" I stopped myself. Anna wasn't here. I was on my own with the exception of Watari. I sighed to myself and began searching through police files to see who I would use for my stand in to go to all the crime scenes themselves. I finally found someone after a few minutes: Evan O' Reilly. He was young, probably no older than myself. He had an outstanding reputation with the police force, had served for about six years, and was a Dublin local. I hacked into the system and sent him an e-mail using the police chief's e-mail address. Once that was done I pulled up the crime scene files. The case was fairly easy. The killer wasn't making any contact, but his killings certainly weren't random. The pattern was fairly obvious. All the victims were in their early to late twenties, fairly successful women, all had red hair, and every single one had been abducted from their homes then sexually assaulted before being suffocated. It was obvious that these women must be a stand in for some rejection that the killer had experienced. I just needed to find this woman and then I'd find the killer. It'd be even better if the killer made a mistake and left even a partial finger print. For now I'd have to wait for O'Reilly to get back to me. Until then I'd just have to go over the evidence until I found something.

Anna's POV

I sat by the window, not quite ready to go to bed. It was getting late, but I just couldn't do it. It was too big for one person. "Anna?"

I looked over to the door. Near, Matt, and Mello were all standing in the doorway. "What are you three doing out of bed? It's late." I said getting up.

"We couldn't sleep." Matt admitted.

"Plus you seemed upset earlier." Mello added.

I forced a small smile, "I'm alright."

"Liar." Near muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. Had Near really just called me a liar?

"Can we stay in here tonight?" He asked, ignoring my question.

I looked between the three boys and nodded, "Sure, why not?" They all got into the bed and I turned off the light before returning to my spot by the window.

"You're not going to sleep?" Matt asked from his spot between Near and Mello.

I shook my head, "I will in a bit. Don't worry." He did as he was told and laid back down. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked down at my phone, willing it to ring although I knew it wouldn't. I sighed and looked back out the window. Trying to call him was useless he never had his phone on. I shook my head, holding back tears. There was nothing I could do. Utterly defeated for the moment I crept over to the bed and got in next Near.

I felt a few tears begin to fall, but before I could do anything I felt a small hand wipe them away. I opened my eyes to see myself staring into Near's grey ones that were so much like L's. "Please don't cry. He'll be back. He always comes back."

I smiled and pulled Near into me, holding him tightly, "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Near's POV

"I'm worried about her." Matt said suddenly, not looking up from his game. The room had been rather quiet other than the soft music coming from Matt's game.

"What are you talking about?" Mello asked. I looked up from my house of cards.

Matt had his feet propped up on Mello's lap. Mello was reading some book, but it had been placed on his lap so the title was hidden. "Anna. I'm worried about her." Matt said moving into a sitting position.

"She seems fine to me." Mello pointed out.

I went back to my house of cards. "You don't honestly think she's okay do you? L just took off without her. I don't think they've been apart for one day since they met." Matt answered. Mello didn't answer.

"That's not true. L worked cases without Anna when he was first starting out. Don't you remember staying home with just her?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Matt said, "Still she's not used to it anymore."

I shook my head as I finished my house of cards. "It's more than not being used to it. I heard them arguing outside the night he left." I commented, enlightening my brothers.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Mello asked.

I shrugged, "What good would it do? I mean, L's still gone now that you know and Anna's still unhappy."

"Stop being a know-it-all, Near. What were they arguing about?" Matt said and I turned inward a bit.

"I don't know. Their voices were muffled." I explained.

"Then how do you know they were arguing?" Mello asked.

I rolled my eyes turning away from my cards and going to play with my puzzle. "You can tell by tone, Mello. Anyways, she's probably upset because he left on a bad note." I reasoned not looking at them. "Well, genius take a guess on what it could be." Mello said venomously.

I glanced up, "If I had to guess I'd say the case L is on."

We heard the door start to open and we all went silent. "Hey." We looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway. She was smiling at us, but her eyes looked sad. She was wearing black jeans and white sweater that read 'If you're a bird I'm a bird' in black writing. She had on black gloves, boots, and a beanie. "I'm going to go out for a bit, but I shouldn't be long. Do you guys need anything?" She asked.

We all shook our heads, "Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

She waved off my question, "Don't worry, I'll be back." With that she was gone. The three of us looked between one another, silently praying she was alright.

Anna's POV

I laid out a throw blanket I'd brought with me on the show covered ground and knelt down on it. I wiped away the snow from the marble slab to reveal the name of the one person I needed to talk to: Andrew. I read over the name a few times and then sat down folding my legs at my sides. I gave the stone a soft smile, "Hey, Andrew. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been here, but I was working a couple cases with L and then there's the boys…" My voice trailed off. If anyone saw me out here they'd probably think I was crazy, but I didn't really care. "You'd be really proud of them if you could see them. Its Matt's birthday in a few days, he's going to be fourteen. He reminds me of you a little bit. He always seems so happy and carefree, but he's always there when Near or Mello need him. He started smoking again, but I think we broke him of it during the case. The three boys ended up coming with us about half way through the case. In reality they're the ones that solved it. I was so proud of them."

I frowned and looked down to the ground, "Beyond's in jail. He, uh, he killed three people. L and I solved that one alone. I went to see him afterwards. He's insane. He isn't B anymore, he changed."

I looked back to the grave and gave a bittersweet smile, "You know, you're going to be an uncle." I laughed to myself and sniffled, "I- I'm already two months along, so you can't really tell yet."

I blinked back tears, "I really miss you, Andrew. I know it's been years, but I'm still not used to you not being here. Sometimes I just need my brother. L tries to be there but… it's not the same." Andrew had been my brother in every aspect, except blood. He'd been there for me no matter what and I loved him the way he loved me. He'd done everything he could to help me and in the end, I hadn't been able to help him. Not when he needed me most.

A ragged sigh escaped my lips as I fought back tears, "Andrew, I don't know what to do. L took a case without me and I haven't heard from him in three weeks. I call, but his stupid phone is always off. So I don't really know what's going on with him." I looked out over the blanket of snow trying to compose myself. Andrew never liked to see me cry. I wiped away a few tears before turning back to the grave.

"I wish you were here to help me out like you used to. You could have been great, Andrew. God, you have no idea how much I miss you. I'm just rambling now." I shook my head to myself, "I should get back to Wammy's. I told the boys I wouldn't be long." I pressed two of my fingers to my lips then to the stone. I stood up and folded the blanket, "I'll be back soon though. Maybe I'll bring the boys to meet you." I thought about how emotional I got when I came to the cemetery and gave the headstone a sad smile, "Maybe not. I'll talk to you later Andrew. I, uh, I fell a little better." With that I turned and walked out of the cemetery.

L's POV

The case was finally done. O' Reilly had arrested the man and now I just had to gather all the relevant information I'd uncovered and send it over to him. "Ryuzaki."

I turned away from my laptop to see Watari standing in the door way watching me over his glasses. "Yes?" I asked indifferently.

"Have you spoken with Anna?" I looked down and bit my tongue. "She's been calling for three weeks, you haven't called her back at all?"

I shook my head, "No, I was busy." I stated.

Watari raised an eyebrow, "You were too busy? She's probably very worried about you."

I looked away, "She's not worried she's mad at me. I told her I wasn't going to take the case, that's way I was in such a hurry to leave." I admitted standing up from my spot in the middle of the room and moving to the well-lit sitting room. I felt Watari follow me.

"Lawliet, why did you lie to her?"

"Because she's infuriating and she didn't want me to take the case because I wouldn't let her come." I sat in the arm chair with my knees pulled to my chest, "Now she's mad at me. I've decided that if I don't call she can have some time to stop being mad. We'll be able to talk about everything when I get home."

Watari sighed and sat on the chair across from me, "Why didn't she want you to take it?"

I watched him carefully, where was he going with this? "She said we do things as a team. If she wasn't going neither was I." I stated feeling a little sick remembering how upset she'd been when I told her I had to go.

"I don't think that was the only reason. I think she worries about you, just like you worry about her."

"Are you trying to say I should have let her come with?" I asked. Watari shook his head, "I'm not saying that. I'm not picking sides. I do however think you should call her."

I watched Watari for a moment before shaking my head, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Watari asked sounding more like a father than I'd heard him sound since I'd started taking cases.

"She's going to want to talk about everything and I'm not ready. I'd rather wait until I see her in person."

Watari shook his head, "Alright, when will that be?"

"A few days, next week." I answered.

He sighed, "Okay." Watari got up and started toward the door, but stopped suddenly, turning back to me, "Matt and Mello also called this morning." Then he was gone. I sighed and pulled out my cellphone. I stared at it for a moment debating on what to do. Sighing, I shoved it back into my pocket. I would see Anna in a few days. It would be alright until then.

Anna's POV

I put the boys to sleep and went into my own room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my side of the bed. I stared into the emptiness that was L's side of the bed. Three weeks. He'd been gone for three weeks. I dialed his number one more time and pressed it to my ear. As expected it went straight to voicemail. "Hey, it's me. I just wanted to talk to you, but obviously you're phone's still off. Call me when you can, bye." I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling and holding my phone to my chest. I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes once again. I couldn't cry. I put my phone to the side and placed my hands on my stomach. "How on earth did we end up like this?" I asked no one. I rolled over onto my side, cuddling into a pillow.

I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard my obnoxious ring tone go off. I opened it without looking at the caller ID, "L?" I questioned quickly.

"Anna?" My heart stopped.

"Wammy? Is everything alright? Is L okay?" I asked not giving him a chance to answer.

"Everything's fine, Anna. I wanted to call to check on you. How are you?"

I hugged my knees to my chest, "I'm okay. Where is L?" I felt myself beginning to calm down.

"He's asleep. He hasn't slept in a few days."

I laughed once, "That makes two of us. Why hasn't he called?"

Wammy sighed, "Anna that is between the two of you."

I nodded to myself, "Of course. Well thank you for calling."

"Good night, Anna."

I bit my lip, "Good night, Wammy." I hung up and grabbed the pillow back to my chest. L was alright. Now he just needed to finish whatever he was doing and come home.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise! **

**-Insaine**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's POV

It had been a week since I'd spoken to Watari and there was still no word from L. I crawled into the bed and held a pillow to my chest. I'd never gone this long without talking to L and I was going insane. What if something had happened? There was no way for me to know. I pushed the thoughts from my mind and closed my eyes. I hadn't slept through the night since L left, but it was getting a little bit better. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard the door shut quietly. My eyes shot open, but I froze. Who had shut my door? I'd taken to sleeping with it open to get used to it for when the baby slept in the next room. That and Near had started having nightmares once again. He'd only had one in the weeks L had been gone, but I wanted to be sure he was alright. I heard shuffling around the room and waited for one of the boys' voices to break through the darkness. A voice never came, instead I felt a weight on the bed before the person slid under the sheets beside me. Their hand landed on my waist and I had to force myself not to tense up. I took a deep breath before bringing my elbow back hard, connecting to the person's shoulder.

I flipped over, pinning them underneath me and throwing the sheets off the bed. "OW! Anna!"

My grip on the person's wrists loosened. "L?" I turned on the bedside lamp to reveal the person I had hit and was now straddling was indeed L.

He pulled himself into a sitting position rubbing his shoulder, "Yes, it's me. Who else would be getting into bed next to you?" I didn't answer feeling a million different emotions running through my body and once. Before I could really process what I was doing I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace, not fully convinced he was here and okay.

L's POV

I hugged Anna back tightly, taking in everything about her that I'd missed in the past month. "I hate you so much." I heard her mumble into my shoulder. She was crying.

I pulled away, cupping her face in my hand, "No, please don't do that. Don't cry." I begged wiping away her tears with my thumb. "Look, I'm sorry I left, but I'm back now." I kissed her quickly and then I realized something different about her. "Are you wearing my clothes?" Anna had on a white long sleeve that was at least three sizes too big on her and a pair of grey sweats that were practically falling off of her. She looked kind of cute in them.

Her face turned bright red and she moved away from me. "It helped me sleep better. I shouldn't be the one under questioning here. What the hell were you thinking running off like that? You had me worried sick." Tears were starting to form in her eyes again.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do. I'm back now and I'm not going to leave again, isn't that enough?" I asked gently.

She shook her head, "No it's not because I don't believe you."

With her words, Anna shattered everything around me. "What?"

"I don't believe you. L, let me explain something to you." Her voice was dangerously calm, "From the day I started working cases with you I knew you were a liar. You do what you have to in order to get a case solved and that includes lying. I get that. I just never thought you'd lie to me, obviously I was wrong. Lawliet, I love you more than I could ever tell you, but that doesn't mean shit if I can't trust you."

"You can trust me." I insisted, but she shook her head again.

"No I don't think I can and that scares me to death."

"Anna, seriously? You know you can trust me. You've known me forever and I've never ever done anything to hurt you on purpose."

I watched Anna put her face in her hands and try to calm herself down. When she looked up, her eyes were wet, but she looked significantly less angry with me. "You have no idea how incredibly furious I am with you right now and you have a lot of questions to answer in the morning, but…" She stopped and took a deep breath, "But, it's late and I don't want to wake up the boys by arguing with you." She moved back to me and gave me a tight hug, "For now, I'm just glad you're back and you didn't get hurt."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Anna's POV

I shut my eyes tightly and whimpered against the brightness of the sun that was pouring into the window. I felt movement beside me and froze for a second. Who the hell else was in my bed? I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me closer and memories of last night came flooding back to me. I turned over quickly to meet a pair of tired grey eyes, "Good morning." L's lips met mine and for a moment I forgot why I was so upset with him.

When he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, I remembered and frowned at him, "I'm still mad at you."

He pulled me into him, resting my head on his chest, "I know, Anna I know. I'm still sorry."

"I know." I replied, letting him hold me. "You missed Matt's birthday." I looked up at him.

He flicked his eyes down to me, "Was he mad?"

I shook my head, "Matt doesn't care one way or another. Just be happy you didn't miss Mello's birthday. I'm pretty sure he would have refused to get older unless you were there."

L laughed lightly and held me tighter, "I'll apologize to Matt when he wakes up."

I finally pulled away and walked over to the closet, looking for something to change into. "So, why did you take the case?" I asked, pulling out a pair of grey jeans and an oversized sweater that read: Don't Panic.

"I had to." L answered.

"Bullshit. You only take on the hardest cases you can because you're picky as hell. I read up on the case and I'm pretty sure the police could have handled it themselves if you gave them a little time. So why did you take it?" He didn't answer. I looked over to where he sat on the bed, "Is this still about Kira case? I thought you were over that." He didn't answer as I pulled my sweater over my head. I sat on the bed and watched him. He wasn't looking at me, "L? Lawliet, look at me right now." He did, but said nothing. "I can't read your mind, L. You have to tell me what you're thinking. Talk to me. Please? All I want is an explanation for running off like you did."

He took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. Finally he met my gaze, "You beat me at clue."

I blinked once, "L, if you are telling that I have spent the last month worrying about you because you lost at a board game, I swear to god-"

"Anna, listen for a second. Can you do that?" He said staring at me, hurt filled his eyes.

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I felt like I was losing part of myself. I needed to prove that I could do my job without being bailed out by you or one of the boys. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud that we've taught them enough that they can do it, but… I don't want to need saving. I've always been the one to protect you and them from everything. When we had that power outage and you were afraid of the dark, you came to me. When Mello or Matt had nightmares they would come to me to keep the bad dreams away. Near would have me check all the closets and under every bed in Wammy's for monsters until he was seven and you finally told him they didn't exist. I used to be the one everyone came to for help and when it counted I couldn't even protect myself. I needed to prove that I still they man who could scare off the monsters." I waited patiently for him to finish.

When he finally did, I took his hand, "I didn't know you felt like that, L. Why didn't you just tell me this to begin with?"

He watched me carefully, "I couldn't. I'm supposed to be the strong one. I'm not supposed to fall apart, I have three teenagers looking to me for instruction. I'm supposed to set an example."

"Stop that." He looked at me curiously, "Stop acting like you're in this alone because you're not. If I have to remind you that we are a team one more time I am going to lose it. L, please don't keep things like that inside anymore. Talk to me."

He looked down, "I'm sorry. I know I should have talked to you about it, but I couldn't at the time. Are we okay?"

I let go of his hand and looked down biting my lip. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head slowly, "L, you still lied to me. I forgive you, but I need some time."

His eyes met mine as soon as I looked up, "You really don't trust me. Anna, come on I said I was sorry."

My heart broke a little bit inside my chest, "Sorry can only fix so much, L. You need to earn my trust back."

He sighed running his hands through his hair harshly, "We've known each other for eighteen years, Anna. I lie once in eighteen years and you don't trust me anymore?"

"How do I know that though, L? How do I know this is the only time you've ever lied to me? We both know you're a liar." L opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Have you spoken a word of truth since the day you were born?" That did it. L stood up and started toward the door, "L, don't walk away from me." I got up for follow him, but he turned around and looked at me from the doorway. The look on his face told me to stay where I was. With that he walked out the door leaving me alone in the room.

Wammy's POV

I turned from my seat at the kitchen table when I heard someone enter. L stood in the doorway, holding onto it for support. I put down my cup of tea, "Lawliet, is something the matter? What's wrong?" He stumbled awkwardly toward me and I stood up to grab him, afraid he was going to fall over. He brushed me off and fell into one of the chairs. I sat back in mine. "Lawliet?"

"She doesn't trust me." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Anna. She doesn't trust me. I think I messed up." His voice cracked a little and I was taken aback by this rare show of emotion.

"What did she say?" I asked. It hurt me to see him so visibly upset. L was never this emotional or if he was I never saw it. Now he looked close to tears.

"Have you spoken a word of truth since the day you were born?" Each word seemed to cause him pain.

I nodded and took a sip of tea, "I see."

"She's questioning everything I've ever said to her. What am I supposed to do?"

"You know her better than anyone. Talk to her."

"Can't you talk to her? She's not mad at you."

I watched him for a moment, "L, this is between the two of you. You-"

"Please, Wammy." I looked him over. He looked so broken.

I nodded, "Alright. Where is she?"

"Bedroom." I nodded again and left L alone in the kitchen to calm himself.

I walked down to where Anna and L slept and knocked once before opening the door. She was curled into a ball in the middle of the bed sobbing softly. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Anna." She turned to look at me. Her face was wet with tears. I opened my arms to her and she sat up, letting me embrace her as she cried. "I know you're upset, but you need to talk to Lawliet."

She looked up and shook her head, "I can't do that. I just accused him of lying to me for eighteen years. He probably hates me." The last part came out as a sob.

"Anna, you know he doesn't hate you. He loves you." She continued to cry into my side. "Anna, I know it's hard to trust him after what he did, but you can't let this ruin everything. The two of you are about to have a child together and it's only going to get harder to work things out if you don't do it now." Her sobbing had calmed a little as I spoke. I pulled away to look at her, "Anna, do you love him?" She nodded. "Then I think you know what you need to do." She nodded again before getting up and walking out the door. I sighed to myself. What was I going to do with those two?

L's POV

My breathing had evened and I had calmed myself slightly. Inside, I still felt like my world had fallen to pieces. What would I do if Anna walked out of my life forever? She wouldn't just leave though would she? Not with Near, Matt, and Mello still here. "L?"

I looked up to see her standing in the doorway. Her face was wet and eyes red from crying. I felt sick to my stomach. I did that to her. "Anna." I answered quietly. I stood up as she walked into the room. As soon as she reached me she embraced me and cried hard as she'd done the night before. I felt my heart breaking once again. This was all my fault. "Anna, I-"

"L, I'm sorry." She choked out. "I'm sorry I accused you of lying to me about everything."

"You had a good reason. I'm sorry I lied to you. Anna, I'm sorry for everything I put you through in the past month."

She laughed into my chest as she cried, "We're bringing a baby into the world and we can barely keep ourselves together without Wammy's help."

I smiled into her hair, "We'll be okay. We just have some things to work on."

Anna looked up at me, "Are we okay?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead, "We're okay." She smiled up at me and I wiped away her tears with my thumbs, "No more crying."

She smiled up at me and did the same to me, "I won't if you don't." I hadn't even realized tears had been rolling down my cheeks until Anna wiped them away. She went onto her tiptoes and kissed my lips quickly and pulled away before I had time to respond, "I want to show you something."

She dragged my down the hall toward our room, but stopped outside the door next to our room. She stood in front of the door and smiled up at me, "Close your eyes, Detective." I closed my eyes, not bothering to tell her not to call me 'Detective' and she opened the door before taking my hand and pulling me into the room. I heard the door close behind us. "Alright, open them." I opened my eyes. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I put my arm around her, "The boys did it." The room was very plain, but it was the beginnings of a nursery. Cartoon animals were adorning the walls and a white crib was in the center of the room. I knew we still had some of the old furniture from when Near's room was a nursery, but it would have been too heavy for the boys to move.

"So, I guess it's official. We're having a baby." I voiced looking around the room.

Anna laughed, "I think it was official before they decorated a room."

I looked down at her, "But this makes it real."

She smiled up at me, "I know what you mean, L."

I leaned down and kissed her, feeling a little better about everything that had happened the past two days as she pulled me closer smiling into the kiss. When I pulled away from her due to lack of air I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's POV

"No," I whined as my phone went off obnoxiously once again. I rolled into L, who was still half asleep.

"Why do you leave your phone on in the first place?"

I sighed, "In case someone important calls." I turned toward my phone.

"Who would call you? Literally everyone you know lives with you." L argued pressing his face into the pillows.

"Obviously not if my phone's ringing." I said reaching to pick it up.

L hit me with a pillow, "Just answer your stupid phone and go back to sleep." He moaned.

I picked up the phone and checked the caller ID, squinting against the light. Sighing, I flipped open the phone. "Misa, it's two in the morning. Someone better be dying." Sobs erupted on the other end. "Fuck, I'm sorry, don't do that. What's wrong?" I listened and L sat up beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Okay, Misa I'll talk to L and call you back alright? Okay talk to you soon."

"You gave Misa Amane your phone number?" He asked as I placed my phone back on the nightstand.

"Yes I did. We grew very close in the last few days of the investigation." I answered.

He pulled me back down and held me to his chest, "Well what did she want?"

"We need to fly back to Japan. Mr. Yagami died. He had a major heart attack."

I now had L's full attention, "Please tell me there isn't another Kira."

"No, nothing like that. The doctors think it was brought on by stress. After Light was convicted, Mr. Yagami threw himself into his work and he ended up working himself to death."

L stared down at me, "All that from a thirty second phone conversation?"

"She talks pretty fast. Matsuda wants us to go out for the funeral. They're having it in a few days."

L watched me, "I don't know."

I sighed, "L, it's not a case and I'm alright to fly, it's only the first trimester. Please, L?" I asked looking up to him.

He seemed to be thinking. "Let me talk to Wammy tomorrow and see what he thinks."

"Seriously, L? Tell me what you think." I said slightly annoyed. Ever since we'd gotten into that fight the night he came home almost two weeks ago, he wouldn't do anything without consulting Wammy. "I just want to see what he thinks so we can do what's best for everyone." I sighed to myself, burying my face into the crook of his neck, "L, you are fully aware that you and I are having a baby in about six months, right?"

L turned to me resting his hand gently against my waist, "Yes?"

"L, as much as I hate to inform you of this, Wammy's not going to be around forever. We can't keep running to him every time we have to make a decision. You've always been the one to call the shots, but if I have to start because you're refusing to make decisions I can do that. So I'm going to ask you again, L. Are we going or not?" I gave L a minute to digest what I had said.

Finally he sighed, "Alright. You can call Misa back in the morning and tell her we'll go. Just you and I, though. Not the boys and everyone." I nodded, happy to have him making his own decision.

"Sounds good." I pressed my lips to his cheek and cuddled into him. "I'm exhausted so I'm going to go back to sleep." I yawned, feeling safer as L wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright."

L's POV

I stared up at the ceiling. Mr. Yagami was dead. How Anna could sleep after that news was beyond me, not that I was complaining, she needed to rest. She insisted that I did too since we weren't going to be sleeping much once the baby was here. The baby…. I looked down at Anna in my arms and bit the inside of my cheek. I wasn't sure what to do about that. Don't get me wrong I was ecstatic to be a father, but… it was all so sudden. It's not like we planned for this to happen. I wasn't sure if I was ready to have a baby. I could barely take care of Near, Matt, and Mello and they were practically grown up already. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep. Not with all these thoughts running through my mind. I got out of bed, careful not to wake up Anna and headed down to the room of the only person who would be up at this ungodly hour. "Matt." As soon as I said his name, the light from his game went off and he was lying down. "Matt, I know you're awake. I need to talk to you."

Matt turned on the bed side light and pretended to wipe sleep from his eyes, "L? Hey, I was just having the craziest dream."

"Nice try. I want to talk to you about something." I said sitting on the edge of his bed.

Matt smirked, "If it has to do with Anna, Near's room is literally across the hall from yours."

"It's not Anna. It's this baby. I don't know if I'm ready for this." I confessed.

Matt moved away slightly, "I think it's a little too late for that. Shouldn't you be talking to Anna about this? She is the one who's pregnant after all."

I shook my head, "I can't. She's so happy and she's taken care of you three forever. She's good with kids. I can barely handle you three." I said.

Matt sighed, "Well, I'm no expert on this stuff since I'm, you know, fourteen, but I really don't think I'm the person who needs to hear this. Anna's always saying you guys are a team, right? I think this is a big part of that team thing. Also I think she'd be pretty mad if you didn't tell her."

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind." Matt rolled over.

I sighed and held out my hand expectantly, "Give me the game Matt."

Anna's POV

I stirred as the bed moved beside me. I opened my eyes a little bit, "L? What are you doing?"

"I had to talk to Matt." L kissed me delicately as if he were afraid he'd break me if he was too rough.

"About what?" I asked, unsure of what he would need to talk to Matt about at three in the morning.

He didn't respond for a moment, "Anna, are you worried about having this baby?"

I blinked sleep out of my eyes, "What do you mean?"

L sighed, evidently not excited to have to explain himself, "Do you think we're ready?"

Now wide awake, L had my full attention, "I don't think ready is the right word. I don't think anyone is ever really ready to be put in charge of another life, but I think we'll be okay." I answered honestly.

"What if we're not?" L asked.

I ran my hands over my eyes, "L, where is this coming from? Do you not want the baby?" I asked starting to get concerned. Did he not want the baby? I thought he was happy about this.

"It's not that. It really isn't that, Anna. I've just been thinking… I can barely take care of the boys. I don't think I'm going to be okay." I sat up as he did. "I don't know if I'm cut out to be a dad, Anna."

"Hey, look at me for a second." He did, looking worried. "L, do you know why I'm not worried about this? I'm not worried because I know that we are going to be alright. You are going to be an amazing father. I told you that during the case when you were working with Near."

"It took me twelve years to do that for Near."

I cupped his cheek in my hand, "It doesn't matter. In the end you did it and you've always been there for him in one way or another. You've been there for all of them. Besides L, we're in this together alright? We are going to be alright."

Before I knew what was happening, L pressed his lips against mine and laid me back on the bed. My hands automatically entangled themselves in his hair, pulling him as close to me as humanly possible. When he broke away for lack of air, he rested his forehead against mine, "Do you promise we'll be okay?" He asked.

I nodded and brought him back down to kiss him once again, "I promise."

L's POV

"Yeah, we'll leave this afternoon. No, we don't need to be picked up, we got it. Alright I'll see you soon, Misa." I heard Anna's voice speaking softly.

I opened my eyes to see her already dressed sitting on the bed. "Anna?"

She turned to look down at me and smiled. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

I rolled my eyes, "We're leaving this afternoon?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, so get dressed. I already packed for you and told Wammy we were leaving. He's going to take care of the boys." I nodded and pulled Anna back onto the bed. I kissed her sweetly, holding her tightly to me. "L, we really need to get up." She mumbled against my lips. I loosened my grip on her and she pulled away slightly. After a moment she kissed me again.

"Ew!" We broke apart to see Mello standing in the door, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"That's what happens when you don't knock." Anna said sitting up.

Mello scowled at her, annoyed. "Wammy said the car is ready to go. Where are you going?"

Anna looked to me then back to Mello, "I'll explain in a bit. Come on, let's find your brothers." She said ushering Mello out the door and then turned back to look at me, "You get dressed." I sighed but did as I was told. Within minutes I was outside next to the car with Anna. Wammy drove us to the airport and we said our goodbyes before Anna and I boarded our plane. Now all there was to do was wait to land back in Japan. Anna crawled up next to me, resting her head against my shoulder and just as always, she fell asleep before the plane could take off.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted to start the next chapter off in Japan. Anyways, I have a new one shot out called Tell Me A Secret. So if you want to go ready that you are more than welcome to! That's all for now.**

**-Insaine**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's POV

"Anna…. Anna, we're here you need to wake up." I blinked a few times before fully registering where I was. I looked up at L, who had his hand extended to me. I took it and he pulled me up from where I was lying. We exited the jet and found the car Wammy had sent for before we left. It drove us to our old task force headquarters and we got out. "I never thought I'd see this place again. At least not so soon," I voiced staring up at the ridiculously large building.

"Neither did I," L agreed taking my hand and leading me inside. We walked through the abandoned hallways and found it the same as we left it. I followed L up the seemingly endless flights of stairs to the room we had shared so briefly. I started to unpack the things I'd brought for the week, putting them away in the closet and dresser. L unpacked his things and then sat down on the bed with his laptop.

I climbed onto the bed next to him, watching his type away skillfully. "What are you doing?" I asked still tired from the flight.

He barely spared me a glance, "E-mailing Watari to let him know we got here safely." Alias's initiated. I nodded, but didn't reply. Once he was finished he closed down his laptop and put it on the nightstand on his side of the bed and laid down next to me. He casually brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear and let his hand slide gently down the side of my face before it dropped to the bed. He had a delicate smile on his face. I tried to remember the last time we were completely alone and I couldn't. He grabbed my hand and held it between us. I smiled and just watched him, enjoying the simple silence that was so rare in a house with three teenage boys.

The silence was broken by my phone ringing. I sighed and let go of L's hand and rolled onto my other side, picking up the phone. I checked the caller ID and flipped it open, "Yes, Misa?" I looked over to L for a moment, "Yeah, we're in Japan. We'll be at the funeral tomorrow morning." I rested my forehead against L's chest, "I don't think so, Misa. We just got here. Maybe later." I listened to Misa's complaints for a moment, "Alright, goodbye Misa." I hung up and put my phone down between L and I. "She wanted to come over." I clarified.

Unsure if he'd even been attempting to follow the conversation. He picked up my phone and turned it off before putting it on his own nightstand. He then turned back to me and smiled, "You know how much the ringing of cellphones annoys me."

"Well, you know slurping coffee annoys me, but you do it anyways," I mumbled into his shirt.

I could feel his chest move as he laughed, "True."

I wrapped my arms around L and laid against him, "Hey, L?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He asked.

I pulled him closer and kissed the tip of his nose, "I love you."

He smiled and brought his lips to mine, "I love you too. What time do we have to be up tomorrow?" He asked.

I closed my eyes for a second trying to remember, "I don't know, like eight thirty at the latest. We have to be out the door by nine." He nodded once and rested his chin against the top of my head and before I could say anything else, he was asleep. I giggled to myself and snuggled closer to him on top of the sheets, "Good night, Lawliet."

L's POV

When I woke up, Anna was already dressed in a simple knee length dress. She was fiddling with an earring as I watched her. Her hair was in a bun and her lips were bright red, but I couldn't tell much else from her reflection in the mirror. She caught my eye in the reflection, "Morning." A faint smile painted on her lips. I smiled back and got up to get ready. When I got back to the room I noticed a suit laid out on the bed, ignoring it I went to the closet. I pulled out my usual white shirt and jeans. I felt arms wrap around my waist before I could even take my jeans off the hanger, "You are not wearing that to a funeral."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Anna, my clothes still in my hand, "What's wrong with what I usually wear?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Nothing if we were just hanging out, but you need to look nice." She took the clothes from my hand and gave me a light push toward the bed, "Please go change, we need to leave soon."

I sighed and changed into the dress pants and slipped on the white undershirt, making sure my necklace was hidden beneath it. I examined the button up between my fingers for a moment, not wanting to wear it at all. "Do I really have to?" I asked.

Anna turned around and sighed, "Yes, L. You really have to."

I slipped the shirt over my shoulders and buttoned it up and looked to Anna, "Happy?"

She looked me over and gave me a half smile, "You have to tuck it in, Love." I rolled my eyes, but did as she said. I buckled the stupid belt and Anna came to look me over. "Here." She slipped a black piece of fabric around neck and began to fashion it into a tie. "There, now was that so hard?" She asked picking up the jacket from the bed and handing it to me.

"I feel ridiculous." I retorted putting on the jacket and buttoning it.

She placed a light kiss on my cheek, "You look nice. Now come on we're going to be late." Anna laced her fingers in mine and proceeded to drag me out the door and down to the car.

Anna's POV

"Mrs. Yagami?" I asked walking up to the woman I'd met at the hospital almost a year before. She looked up at me. She looked like she'd aged a hundred years since the last time I'd seen her, not that I could blame her. She'd lost her son and husband in the same year. When her eyes turned on me, there was a look of complete despair. "Mrs. Yagami, you probably don't remember me. I worked on a case with your husband. I just wanted to offer my condolences for your loss." I said, holding my hands folded in front of me.

"I remember you. You came to visit him in the hospital last year with…" Her voice trailed off, but I didn't need her to finish to know what she was going to say.

"Yes, that was me. How are you and your daughter holding up?" I asked trying to switch the topic away from her son.

She gave me a tiny smile, but it was still sad, "Sayu is alright. She's in her second year of high school."

I nodded, "How are you, Mrs. Yagami?" I asked.

She placed a gently hand on my shoulder, "I'll be okay."

I forced a small smile, "If there's anything Ryuzaki and I can do for you, please don't hesitate to call me." I pleaded, handing her a small slip of paper with my cell number on it.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Yagami asked, slipping the number into her purse.

I looked over to where a few of the old task force members were speaking and trying to calm Matsuda. "He's over there."

"I'm glad you both came. It's good to see that even though one life has ended, another is beginning." She mused.

My heart almost stopped, "I'm sorry?" I asked, unsure I'd heard her correctly.

"You are pregnant aren't you?" I watched Mrs. Yagami for a second. She seemed genuinely happy.

I nodded, "How did you know?" Could people really tell already?

She smiled softly, "A mother can tell these things. Congratulations, to both of you. If you'll excuse me, I have family to speak to."

"Of course." I gave her a slight bow as she left me.

"Anna!" Before I could even turn to acknowledge that I had heard my name being called, I was tackled in a tight hug.

"Hello, Misa." I said returning the hug in hopes she would let me go.

"It's so good to see you!"

I gave her s tiny small, "It's good to see you too, Misa."

She was dressed in fully black as if she was the widow. She was always a little over dramatic. "We have to catch up and tell me how you've been and what's going on!" Misa gushed.

I looked past her to L who was looking more and more uncomfortable in the growing crowed, "Yes, we'll have to catch up later. After this is over." I started toward L, only to realize Misa was still following me, as chatty and excitable as ever.

"Anna!" I smiled at Matsuda who had been talking to L.

"Hey, Matsuda." I slipped my hand into L's, "How are you holding up?"

Matsuda had taken Mr. Yagami's death particularly hard. He sniffled, "I'm okay. How have you been?"

I spared L a small glance and felt a smile tug at my lips, "I'm alright. Busy with the boys and stuff you know."

L gave me a knowing glance. "We should get going. A lot of people are starting to show up." L said pulling on my hand.

I nodded, "Well, we'll see you guys around. Give me a call if you need anything." I gave them one final smile before L pulled me out of the reception area. As soon as we were outside, L pulled out his phone to call for the car. He had barely hung up when it pulled up. I crawled in next to him and rested my head against his shoulder, lost in thought.

L's POV

I watched Anna, her eyes thoughtful as she stared off into space. "You know, I can't read your mind either."

She looked up at me, evidently broken out of her thoughts. After a few moments she shook her head, "It's nothing."

"And you say I'm a liar. It's obviously something." She turned to face me looking me over thoughtfully, "I was just thinking about Mrs. Yagami…. She's a really strong woman."

I frowned, not sure where she was going with this, "I suppose. She seems to be holding out very well considering the circumstances."

"It got me thinking… if- God forbid- something happened to you… I don't know if I could be that strong." I watched her for a moment, one hand resting on her stomach, obviously contemplating her thoughts, "I'd like to say I could be but… I'm not sure." Her eyes turned on me for a moment before shaking her head and running her hands through her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm being morbid." A half smile finding its way to her lips as her emerald eyes found my grey ones once more.

"It's fine. We've both been a little on edge about that since the Kira case."

A small silence fell between us, "Boy or girl?" She asked suddenly.

I looked up, "Boy or girl?" I echoed.

She nodded, "Do you think it'll be a boy or girl? I never asked." Anna smiled watching me, obviously hoping to change the subject to something more cheerful.

I cocked my head to the side, "Well statistically speaking the chance of it being a boy or girl is equal, but I hope it's a girl." I decided.

Anna's smile widened, "Me too." The moment was ruined by Anna's cellphone ringing as usual. "Yes, Misa?" She practically sighed. She looked at me for a moment, "Yeah, sure. We're going to be at the old headquarters in like five minutes. Alright I'll see you guys then." She looked up at me, "Misa and Matsuda want to come see us tonight." I rolled my eyes, of course they did. The car stopped and we got out.

"I'm going to change out of this stupid thing." I informed her, pulling off the black tie Anna had made me wear.

"I'm changing into my jammies!" Anna said running up the stairs past me toward our room. By the time I got up to the room, Anna was already in a pair of yoga pants and was standing in the closet in her bra looking for a sweatshirt.

Anna's POV

I felt L wrap his arms around my waist and jumped slightly as his cold hands grazed my exposed skin. I turned around to face him and his lips met mine before I could say anything. I pulled him closer and he began placing butterfly kisses down my jawline and neck, "L, stop it. I need to get dressed."

My cell phone began ringing, signaling Misa and Matusda's arrival. L brought his lips back to mine for a second before releasing me, "Fine, but this isn't over." He warned turning away to change into his usual attire.

I watched him for a moment before coming back to reality and picking up my phone, "Tell Matsuda it's the same password. We'll be down in a second." I pulled out my old 'Boo Bitches' sweatshirt and poked the small of L's back causing him to jump. I laughed to myself as I hurried out the door and down the stairs. Misa and Matsuda were sitting on the couch talking, "Hey, you two." I greeted falling into the seat across from them.

"Anna! We were just saying we never thought we'd be back here." Matsuda said looking around.

I looked to the top of the stairs to see L walking down, still pulling his arm through his sleeve, "That's what we said." I smiled as he came to sit beside me. I leaned into him and rested my hand against his. "Well how have you two been?" I asked watching them.

Misa went off about her new boyfriend and the movie she was staring in. I half listened to her go on and on about her life. After she finally finished Matsuda went began telling us about being back on the police force and the few things going on in his life. I smiled and listened as they talked, responding at least somewhat appropriately. "So how are you guys?"

I looked up at L and gave me a small smile, "We're good."

L looked down to me, his eyes were smiling brightly, but anyone who didn't know him like I did would say he was bored. He looked back at them, "Anna's pregnant." He voiced it almost as an accusation.

Misa practically exploded, "What! You are that's amazing! I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

I almost choked on air, "You're going to be a what?"

Misa smiled excitedly, "An aunt. Since we're best friends now, I'm going to be an aunt by association! Oh I'm so happy!" Misa tackled me in a literally breathtaking hug.

"Congratulations you guys. I'm sure the chief would have been happy for you." Matsuda said, smiling sweetly as usual.

"Misa, please let go of Anna. She's turning blue." L asked flatly.

"Huh?" Misa asked stupidly, but released me nevertheless. "Anna, we have to go shopping for baby clothes and decorations, and have a baby shower-" Misa went on about her plans and I looked to L, silently asking what the hell we'd gotten ourselves into by telling Misa. We all just sort of let Misa talk, just enjoying the feeling of familiar company.

Finally, after a while I broke in, "Well, it's been nice seeing you guys, but it's getting kind of late." I looked up toward the clock on the wall over the door.

Misa looked too, "Oh right. I'm sure you need your rest. Come on, Matsu." Misa said standing up and giving me yet another bone crushing hug before moving onto L. Matsuda's hug was much more timid and gentle.

I walked then to the door, "Good night, you guys! We'll see you later." I smiled. They waved as they walked down the street toward where I'm guessing Matsuda had parked. I went back upstairs, utterly exhausted from their visit. Misa wasn't that bad, but she was certainly a handful. As soon as I opened the door to the bedroom, I felt myself being pushed gently against the wall and lips pressed against mine. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away slightly, "What was that for?"

L kissed my cheek quickly and then my lips, "I told you, this wasn't over."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So I've started another story for Death Note story, but it's completely unrelated to this one. It's called Blood and Water. You can go check it out if you want! Alright, that's all!**

**-Insaine**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna's POV

I ran my fingertips down L's chest lightly, smiling into him. His hands caressing my own exposed skin around my waist, pulling me even closer than I already was in the process. "Hey, Anna?"

I glanced up at the sound of my name, "Yes?"

L was watching me carefully. He brought his hand up from my waist and tucked some of my hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry."

I frowned, "L, what are you-"

"Just hear me out for a second." His voice was gentle. When I didn't say anything for a moment, he continued, "Since I got back from the case, we've been acting like everything is okay, but it's not." I watched him carefully, trying to decipher where he was going with this. "We both said we were okay, but I know you aren't and I know I caused that and I'm sorry."

I bit my lip, "L-"

"Anna, don't tell me you're okay. You might be able to fool everyone else into thinking you're alright, but I know you and I can see you falling apart little by little. I know you're taking everything I say with a grain of salt and analyzing everything I ever said to you because I can see you doing it and that's fine. I deserve it." He rested his hand on the back on my neck, "I don't blame you for having a hard time believing me. I lie, I'm a selfish person and I do what I think needs to be done to get whatever I need done, but I need you to know I love you more than anything and you can stop worrying about me leaving again." He brought his lips to mine and cuddled me closer.

"More than anything, huh? Even sweets?"

L laughed and his grip on me tightened, "Yes, even sweets."

I smiled lightly, "Well, I love you too." I rested my head against his chest, "Hey, L? Can I tell you something?"

His hand rested on the small of my back, "Of course you can."

I sighed and my voice came out as a strained whisper, "I'm really scared."

L moved away from me so he could face me, turning on his side, "Of what?"

A bitter smile planted itself on my face, "Losing."

I brought my eyes up to meet his. A seriously expression was resting on his face, "Near's afraid of losing too."

I laughed once to myself, "He's afraid of monsters now too. I don't blame him though."

L's hand fell on mine, "You shouldn't be afraid of losing, Anna. You shouldn't be scared of anything. I've told you that before." I smiled to myself remembering the first time he told me that.

_"Promise me, you'll be back soon." I requested, my arms around his neck and his about my waist. We were standing in the courtyard of Wammy's as L got ready to go away on his first case and I was worried sick already. _

_"I promise, don't worry so much," He smiled. We'd only been together a month at the time._

_"I can't help but worry. What if you get hurt or worse? What would I do without my best friend?" I asked, worst case scenarios running through my mind. _

_"Nothing's going to happen. I'm the world's greatest detective." _

_I laughed, "Whatever you say, but you might want to work a case or two before you tell people that." I pressed my lips to his for a moment. _

_"Hey, you don't have to be scared of anything, okay? Everything will be fine. I love you, okay?" _

_I smiled up at him, "I love you too. Forever and always." _

_He laughed, "That sounds so cheesy." _

_I shoved him lightly, "Shut up, ruining a perfectly nice moment. You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_ He kissed me quickly, "I've got a plane to catch, but I'll be home soon, alright?" _

_"Alright, be safe." I pleaded giving him a tight hug. _

_"I will." And then he was gone._

"You know, back then I wasn't. Not really, I knew you'd be back you promised." I reminded him, "I believed in you. I was worried about you, but I never doubted you no matter what you said. I was really naive, I mean I was only eighteen." I looked up at him and smiled sadly remembering how easy everything had been back then, "You know, I was never scared until we got in that fight during the Kira case. When I almost left."

_"This isn't about the fucking journal, you prick! Although I'm sure you didn't forget to tell my replacement. Obviously I'm not needed here. Light's got it under control. So you know what? I'm just going to go." I turned on my heels to leave. _

_"Anna, where are you going?" L asked calm as ever. _

_I could feel myself shaking I was so angry, "I'm going home back to my boys. They actually need me, unlike someone." With that I left, slamming the door behind me and began to head down to the parking lot where Watari would be waiting with the car._

L looked down at me, obviously confused, "Why then?"

I knew this was a valid question, but to me the answer was an obvious one. I was never afraid when I worked cases with L, because I always knew that no matter what happened, no matter the physical danger, we were going to take it one together. We had always been a force to be reckoned with, whether as a couple or as friends. We'd always had an incredibly strong bond that seemed unbreakable. "Because I realized how fragile our relationship had become. We went from nothing could ever come between us to needing Wammy to fix everything before it shattered beyond repair. I guess that's why I'm still scared. I'm afraid of losing this thing we've worked on for six years because we can't fix things ourselves. And that is more terrifying to me than any monster that you and Near seem so dead set on being afraid of."

L's POV

I watched Anna for a moment after she finished her little rant. "Anna, we don't need Wammy to fix anything. Nothing's broken." I reminded her.

She laughed breathily and rested her forehead against my chest, "That's not the point, L. The point is, are we going to know how to fix it if it breaks." She looked up at me, meeting my eyes once again, "You said it yourself that everything wasn't fine. L, the last two times we've fought it escalated very, very quickly and resulted in one of us walking out. I'm afraid that if we don't fix something soon, the next time one of us walks out we won't come back."

I held her as close to me as possible and kissed the top of her head, "I'll always come back, Anna. You never have to worry about me leaving." I felt a tiny smile form on her lips, "Besides, I couldn't leave if I wanted too. You have eighteen years' worth of secrets. Who knows what you would do with that sort of information."

She pouted playfully and pushed away from me, "Oh, I see how it is. You're just worried I'll tell everyone your secrets. Like the time you-"

I covered her mouth with my palm, "I don't want to remember whatever it is. Now, go to sleep it's getting late." I glanced at the clock. It was already one in the morning. Anna said nothing, but nodded, cuddling closer into my chest once more.

Anna's POV

I opened my eyes slowly to find the bed empty. Confused, I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around the room to find myself alone. "L?" I questioned, but as expected I got no answer. I sighed and got up dressing quickly before searching through HQ for L. I found myself back in the room we shared, "Where the hell is he?" Something orange caught my eye. I crawled across the bed and picked up the sticky note.

_Anna,_

_I'll be back in an hour or so._

_Forever,_

_L_

I sighed. I was quickly growing tired of L using post-its as a form of communication. Unsure of what else to do, I started packing things away to head back to Wammy's in the morning.

L's POV

I flinched slightly as the buzzer went off that alerted me to the door opening. I looked up from the table to see Light entering the interview room. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, "Light." I greeted.

Light's eyes narrowed at me in a menacing fashion, "What are you doing here, L?"

"I'm going to request that you continue to refer to me as Ryuzaki and I came to offer you my condolences for your father's death. Anna and I noticed your absence at the funeral." I said casually.

Light's eyes narrowed further, "They don't exactly let people convicted of murder out for funerals."

I shrugged, "As they shouldn't. Allowing your loved ones murderer to attend the victim's funeral would cause quite a bit of pain for the family."

"Are you suggesting I murdered my father?" He asked coldly.

"Well, no, but you certainly contribute to his passing." I answered, placing my thumb to my lips.

"Why did you really come here, Ryuzaki?"

I shrugged again, "We came to Japan. I thought I would make sure that the boys really did bring you to justice. I'm actually quite proud of them."

"You keep saying Anna's here, but I don't see her." Light observed.

"You always were very observant, Light. Of course she's not here. I wouldn't want her and the unborn baby coming to a prison filled with criminals." I said matter-of-factly.

"Anna's pregnant? Is it yours?" Light asked curiously.

I frowned deeply, "Of course it's mine." What kind of stupid question was that?

"Are you sure? I've seen the way Anna would dress around school. She's kind of a slut." Light accused.

I felt anger bubble up in my stomach, but I refused to say anything. Light was trying to get a reaction out of me. Trying to hurt me in any way he could to get back at me for defeating him. After a few moments of tense silence, I trusted myself to speak. Standing I motioned for the guards to come in, "Goodbye, Light. Have fun with your death sentence." The guards came in and took him away before he could say anything else. I sighed to myself, "I suppose I'll have to come back to Japan to see his execution for that last comment of his."

Anna's POV

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked looking up from the suitcase I was packing.

L looked down at me and took a seat on the floor next to me, sitting in a similar to position to Near. "I went to go see Light."

I stopped packing for a minute, part of me wanted to be upset over him going to see Light, but I had no right to be. After all I had gone to see Beyond when he was in the hospital after the case.

_"I didn't expect you to be visiting me, Anna." His eyes fell on me._

_I shrugged at him staring down icily at my former friend, "I did knew you wouldn't be getting many. After all, you did murder three people." _

_Beyond seemed to be watching me carefully. His own voice was as monotone as L's but it didn't sound right, "I had my reasons." _

_"I doubt they're any good. Waging an unwinnable war against Wammy's is completely mental. We had you figured out the second the case landed in front of us." I informed staring at him carefully wondering when he'd went from being my best friend to being the vile creature before me._

"How did that go?" I asked before continuing to putting things away.

I felt L's eyes on me. He hesitated, "It was alright."

"You hesitated, how'd it really go?" I looked over to him. He watched me for a second, evidently trying to find the words to describe how his visit had gone.

Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, L's lips were on mine in a chaste kiss. He pulled away just as quickly and locked eyes with me, "We will be attending his execution." With that the subject was dropped and he picked up a shirt to help me fold.

L's POV

"Come back soon okay?" Misa requested hugging Anna tightly.

"Yeah, we'll be back." I said holding Anna close to me as soon as Misa released her.

"Let me know when the baby is born! I want to come out and see my little niece or nephew." Misa gushed and placed her hands on Anna's stomach, "I can't wait to meet you!" She said.

Anna laughed at her and glanced up at me, "We should get going. Keep in touch, Misa. You too, Matsuda." Anna smiled up at the young officer, who smiled back.

"I will." We finished up our goodbyes and I lead Anna over to where the plane would be taking off.

As soon as we were boarded, Anna crawled into my lap, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder, "Misa is absolutely insane." She laughed.

I looked down at her, she very rarely sat in my lap, "She's your friend." I pointed out holding her closer.

A smile adorned her features as she looked up at me, "She's a good person. She's just strange. She's not coming to Wammy's to see the baby or for any other reason." Anna insisted.

I smiled and kissed her, "Of course she isn't."

Anna started laughing to herself resting her forehead on my shoulder, "That means we'll have to bring the baby to her."

I shook my head thoughtfully, unsure if I wanted to bring the baby within fifty feet of Misa, "We'll talk about it."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I was going to update this last night but... well I'm sure everyone heard about the server thing. That was the worst 19 hours of my life! At any rate, I'm glad it's back and fixed so here you are! Also, I have a new oneshot up called Tell Me a Secret. That is all.**

**-Insaine**


	7. Chapter 7

L's POV

"Anna?" I walked into the bedroom we shared. Anna was sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs folded at her sides staring down at her swollen stomach. "Anna, what are you doing?" I asked sitting across from her.

She looked up as if she'd only now noticed I'd come into the room. She looked down again, running her fingertips along the top of her belly, "Why didn't you tell me I was getting fat?" She pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "You're not getting fat, Anna. You're having a baby, this is what happens."

She looked up at me, "You're having a baby too, but you aren't getting fat."

"You're pregnant, Anna. This is normal. Besides even if you were getting fat, I wouldn't tell you." I decided watching her.

"You wouldn't tell me?" She sounded hurt.

"God, come here." I pulled her onto my lap, she rested her head on my shoulder, "I would never tell you that because it's not my job to tell you you're getting fat. My job it to tell you you're beautiful." I kissed the top of her head and rested my cheek there.

"Do you have to leave?" She asked holding onto me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I have to go, but I'll be back in a few days." Light's execution was scheduled for two days from now. I was flying to Japan this afternoon to be in attendance. I rested my hand on Anna's stomach, feeling the little life inside kick.

"What if the baby's born before you get back?" Anna asked placing her hand over mine.

I gave a half smile. "I'll be back." I wasn't sure if I would in all honesty. The baby was due any day now, but after the last time I'd spoken to Light, being at his execution was something I needed.

Anna looked up at me, a sad smile on her lips, "Please don't make promises you can't keep." I sighed and pulled her closer.

Part of me wanted to delay Light's execution just to be sure I was home for this, but I couldn't inform the police of this. Word would get out, everyone at Wammy's would be in danger. It wasn't something I could risk. "Do you want me to stay?"

Anna giggled, "Of course I want you to stay, but this is something you said you had to do. I won't take that away from you." I didn't say anything. I just sat there contemplating my choices. "Hey," I looked down at Anna, "Love, I'm going to be fine. Go, we've got things covered here." She pushed herself away from me and clumsily pushed herself off the bed. I got up to steady her. She pressed her lips to mine, "Now, you have to go or you'll miss your plane."

I laughed once, "I'm literally the only one on the plane, I think it'll wait for me."

She gave me a tiny shove, "You shouldn't make them wait." We walked out to the car together and I gave her one last kiss before getting into the car, I'd said goodbye to the boys before I left. "Call me when you land okay?" Anna requested.

I nodded, "I will." With that the car left and I was on my way to Japan.

Near's POV

I clutched the toy bear in my arms tightly as I stared at the white crib. It was now or never. Either I gave up the bear to the baby or I kept it. I didn't need it. I had a bunch of toys and Mello said I was too old for stuffed animals. I held the bear out in front of me. Years of having it had made it limp. I suppose that happens. This had been Anna's after all. It was at least twenty years old. I ran my fingers over the stitches Anna hand made in it. He'd gotten very beat up over the years. Between Mello and Matt throwing it around like a football when I wasn't looking and my taking it everywhere I went, it had gotten ripped on more than one occasion. Luckily, Anna could sew - somewhat- and repaired it for me. This really wasn't mine. It had always been Anna's and she'd given it to me. I brought it back to my chest. Anna had given it to me, which means she wanted me to have it. Then again, she didn't have a baby then. I was the baby. Maybe I should just keep it until the baby got older. I mean they wouldn't even appreciate it. I sighed to myself. If I didn't put the bear in the crib now, the kid wasn't getting it ever. After a little internal debate I placed it neatly in the corner. It's brown fur contrasting horribly with the white of the crib.

"Near? Baby, what are you doing in here?" I turned quickly to see Anna holding a laundry basket filled with tiny onesies and hats and gloves.

"I was looking for you." I lied.

Anna gave a chocked laugh, "You're not as good at lying as L. Is that my bear?" Anna put down the basket on the changing table and took the bear out of the crib and looked it over and then looked to me. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Near, are you giving the bear to the baby?"

I nodded, "I'm too old for stuffed animals."

Anna giggled and I looked up she was cradling the bear like it was a baby itself. "You know, I was about your age when I gave this to you." I watched her for a moment when she suddenly dropped the bear clutching her stomach.

"Anna?" Water seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "Ew." Then it hit me. Anna was having the baby, right now.

"Near, go get Wammy please." I did as I was told and Anna was ushered to the small infirmary.

I stood frozen in the nursery. "Near?" I looked up to Mello. He was sneering at me as usual. "What are you doing in here?"

I looked down at the towel Wammy had thrown on the floor and then back to Mello. "I think we should call L."

"Why? He'll be home tomorrow." Mello asked biting a piece of chocolate off the bar in his hand.

"I think Anna just went into labor." I confessed

Matt who had been standing next to Mello quietly snapped his head and from his game. He saved it quickly and pocketed the device before pulling out his cellphone. Within seconds he pocketed that too, "I shot him a text, he never has his phone on anyways. Now come on let's go wait for Anna to have the baby. I wanna meet my sister."

Both of Mello and I looked up, "Sister? L and Anna don't know what it is. They wanted it to be a surprise."

Matt shrugged, "I looked at the records. Now are you coming or what?" Matt walked down the hall quickly and Mello and I followed.

L's POV

Three beeps signaled a text message. Who would be texting me right now? It was one in the morning over here. The boys knew that, Anna knew that. Anna. I picked up the phone and flipped it open. Matt's name appeared across the screen. I opened the message and I could have thrown the phone across the room. Anna was having the baby right now and I was here. "Fuck." I mumbled the curse under my breath. What to do what to do… I could hop on a plane now, but I still probably wouldn't make it. I debated with what Anna would want me to do and threw myself back on the bed. She'd tell me there was no use rushing back to Wammy's and being rash. She'd tell me to wait and follow the plan because she'd rather me be late and safe. If I thought it was hard to fall asleep before it was impossible now. After all, I was going to be a dad.

Anna's POV

"What are you going to call her?" Near asked standing next to me, looking in the little pink blanket at the baby.

I smiled at him, "I don't know. L and I hadn't decided."

"Anna?" Everyone in the room looked up to see a very unruly L.

"Hey, detective." His eyes traveled down to the small bundle in my arms. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" L stumbled in a bit and took a seat on the bed next to me. "Support her head, it's been a while since you've held a baby." I glanced at Near.

"She has your eyes." L noted looking at the little one in his arm.

I gave a half smile, "Yeah, but she looks like you." I looked up at my boys, "Can we have a minute?" Mello nodded and dragged the other two out by their sleeves. "I haven't named her. I was waiting for you."

L nodded looking at the little one in his arms. "Any thoughts?" He looked to me rocking her slightly.

"Gia's a nice name." I answered resting my head on his shoulder.

He thought it over, "Italian."

I nodded, "It means God is gracious. I thought it was fitting everything considered."

L was quiet for a moment, "I like it." I look up at him, he looked like a child in a candy store. "I can't believe I'm a dad." His voice was barely above a whisper.

I smiled, "Don't be stupid. You've been a dad since you were thirteen when Near got here. You do remember Near, don't you?"

"They're yours. I didn't do anything with them. You raised them."

"Shut up, who checked for monsters under the bed? Who took care of those three when they were sick? L, you've been a dad forever."

He looked down at me and then at the baby in his arms, "Anna, please stop bursting my bubble."

I wanted to shove him, but knowing him and his luck with children, I decided that was a bad idea. "There's something I want to talk to you about, but put her down first."

L did as I asked, depositing Gia in the basinet, and moved to sit beside me in the bed, "What is it?"

I moved so I was sitting up a little straighter, "I want to make something official, but I don't know what you'll think of the idea."

L tilted his head to the side, "What is it?" I thought to myself how to word it. "Are trying to say you want to get married?"

I looked up at him. The thought hadn't crossed my mind. I never thought about getting married to L, it never seemed necessary, "No, that's not what I'm talking about. It's about the boys."

L looked at me, "I'm not sure I follow."

"I want to adopt them, like officially."

L watched me in silence. I waited patiently for his reply, but the silence was growing uneasy in my opinion, but I never was one for quiet. "Why?"

I shrugged, "Validation. This isn't easy on them. They've been at the center of our world for some time and now they're having that taken away by a newborn. I want them to know we still care about them and this isn't going to change that."

L laughed, "You're getting very sentimental in your old age, Anna."

"L, I'm serious." I maintained.

L rolled his eyes and pulled me into him, "I know, I know. Alright, let's talk to Wammy about it, after all this is his orphanage."

I smiled to myself, resting my head against L's chest, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna's POV

I snuggled closer to L as he wrapped his arms around me. After a long day occupied with taking care of the baby, running after three teenagers, finishing unnecessary paperwork for the boys' adoption, and puzzles with Near, we were completely exhausted. I was just about to slip into unconsciousness when it happened. The crying at the end of the bed where the basinet was propped up. I whimpered and hid my face in the crook of L's neck, "L, your daughter wants you." I murmured.

L groaned and rolled onto his side, "No, it's your turn." He gave me a tiny shove, which I returned.

"No, I got her last time." I reminded him, "Now go retrieve your child."

"You're the one that had her." He accused.

I smirked to myself, "That was your fault." L gave a sleepy chuckle before pushing himself away from me. Before I knew it, the crying had stopped. I opened my eyes as I felt a weight on the bed. L was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, with little Gia in his arms. I forced myself to sit up next to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder, "She's such a daddy's girl." I mentioned. Gia's green eyes stared up at L, hitting him slightly as she was still too young to really control her movements voluntarily. He glanced at me, smiling to himself and then looking back to the baby. The little hair she had was black like his. I watched him for a moment. He was exhausted. Neither of us had really slept in the past month due to the constant crying. The only time Gia didn't really cry often, but when she wanted something she was not going to stop until she had it. She seemed to be fighting off sleep, but soon lost the battle and drifted off in L's arms.

"She can just stay here tonight." L decided and we both moved away from one another, putting her between us. She twitched slightly when L let go of her, but didn't wake up. I placed a light kiss on L's lips before lying down next to Gia. L followed suit and took one of my hands in his resting them just above Gia, "You know I love you right?" His voice was quiet for fear of waking Gia.

I smiled, "Of course I do. I love you too. Now go to sleep, L. You look like dead."

A small chuckle escaped his lips and he placed a free hand on Gia's little hand, "Good night, Anna."

L's POV

I woke up to a smiling baby girl. Her little limbs flinging about. Past Gia was Anna, eyes still closed and hair falling into her face. I brushed it away, smiling. I'm still not entirely sure how this happened and how all of this fell into place, but I was glad it did. After a moment of just thinking over the events of the past few years, I started to get out of bed.

"Hey, you." I turned back to see Anna looking up at me sleepily.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Morning, Anna."

Anna moved to sit up and pressed her lips to mine, running her fingers through my hair with one hand and propping herself up with the other one. "Happy birthday, love."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before getting out of bed and picking up Gia, "Thank you." I walked into the nursery and deposited Gia on the changing table. I kept one hand on her tummy as I opened the dresser looking for the things I needed. I pulled out the diaper and wipes and powder.

Anna came in while I was changing Gia. I finished up and felt Anna wrap her arms around my wait from behind, "You need to go get dressed." I turned around to face her. She had on a skeleton tank top, very festive. I gave her a kiss before leaving the room to change into my usual attire.

When I got back to the nursery, Anna was putting little mittens on Gia's tiny hands. "There you go, baby girl. All ready for Halloween." She giggled picking her up carefully. Anna's eyes turned to me and she smiled, "Look how cute she is." Anna moved to show me Gia's outfit. It was a long sleeve orange sweater that read: 'So cute, it's scary' in bold, black letters and a pair of black leggings and orange socks and orange mittens.

"I like it." I answered throwing my arm around Anna and leading her out to the kitchen where the boys were all waiting.

"Happy birthday, L!" The all chimed. I nodded my thanks and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and started warming it up.

"Let me hold her!" Mello demanded. Of the three, Mello was the one who always wanted to be holding her.

They each had their own way of bonding with her though. Mello was a very physical person and always wanted to have Gia in his arms. He wouldn't really say anything to her, just having the contact was enough for him. Matt, although absorbed in his game, would talk to her. Most of the time, he'd be narrating what was going on in his game. If he lost, he'd blame the baby for distracting him in a teasing voice, and if he won, he'd give her a soft hi-five and tell her he'd teach her how to play when she was old enough to not try and eat his controllers. Matt also had a tendency to call her 'little sister' rather than Gia. Near rarely spent time with the baby himself. Typically, he'd sit with Anna when she was with the baby alone and read aloud to both of them or sit in silence, his head on Anna's shoulder and his index finger being gripped tightly by Gia. Anna handed off Gia to Mello and he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Morning, Gia." Mello said to the little girl. Matt glanced up from his game and gave a smirk before returning to his game.

"So what are you three doing today?" Anna asked.

Mello looked up from Gia, "Trick or treating. We can take Gia if you want." He offered. Anna looked up at me skeptically and I shrugged indifferently. I didn't see anything wrong with it. Mello was almost sixteen and I knew he would watch out for the baby.

Anna turned back to him, "No, I think we'll just keep her here. You three have fun."

"Oh, come on. Let us take our sister for a little bit. We'll take her for an hour and bring her back then go out again." Matt said putting down the game.

"It would give you both a small break." Near joined in taking a sip of his apple juice.

Anna seemed a little taken aback by their agreement. The three of them rarely agreed on anything. Anna looked back up at me. I leaned against the kitchen counter and took a bite of a strawberry, "It's up to you, mom." I teased.

She bit her lip and turned back to the boys, "I guess, but only an hour and please be careful." The boys, well Matt and Mello, cheered before taking the baby into the other room, saying they had a surprise. Near followed.

Anna glanced up at me, "You think they'll be okay?"

I nodded looking after them, "It'll be fine."

Near's POV

"You're doing it wrong." Matt informed Mello as they struggled to get Gia's shirt off.

"No I'm not, now go get the costume." Matt rolled his eyes, but went and grabbed the orange ball of fabric. I heard Gia start to whimper as Mello attempted to remove the leggings.

"Mello, let me do it." I gave him a tiny shove and finished changing her into her pumpkin costume. "There."

Mello picked up Gia and flipped up the hood, revealing a little green leaf. The costume Matt and Mello had picked out was ultimately a sack. The old thing it really exposed was her hands and face. "Come on." Matt and I followed Mello out to the kitchen where Anna was talking with L. "Look."

Anna turned around and looked at the bundle in Mello's hands and smiled. I could have sworn Anna was tearing up. "Oh, you three." L just smiled to himself. She got up and pulled us all into a tight hug.

Anna's POV

"Be safe." I requested. They left the house, Mello pulling a little red wagon with Near sitting in it holding Gia on his lap and playing with the bear I'd given to him.

I watched them leave and L wrapped his arms around my waist before pressing his lips to my cheek. "They'll be fine." I leaned back into him. "I know."

I smiled and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around him, "So we have an hour. What do you want to do, birthday boy?"

L gave me a small smile and dragged me back inside and down the hall to our room. We laid down on top of the sheets and cuddled into one another. "Hey, Anna?" I looked up and he kissed me lightly, "seven."

I smiled and kissed him a little harder, "Seven." I echoed. Seven years with L. He pulled me closer and rested my head on his chest.

"So I have a serious question to ask you." He informed me.

"Hmm?" I asked lacing my fingers through his.

"We haven't really talked about it, but…" His voice trailed off for a moment. He unlaced our fingers and slipped a silver band onto my finger. I examined it for a moment. It was a simple silver band with a lovely circular diamond resting on it. I looked back up to him, "I figured there's a ninety percent chance you'd say yes anyways." It took me a minute to fully register what was happening. When I did I felt like my face was about to rip in half from how hard I was smiling. I kissed L hard and he pulled me on top of him, deepening the kiss. "Can I take that as a yes?" He asked when we broke for air. I nodded and kissed him again. Everything was falling into place.


	9. Chapter 9

L's POV

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and a soft kiss placed on my cheek as the rain poured around me. "Love, it's raining. What are you doing out here?" I glanced up at Anna who was standing behind the bench I was sitting on. She held an umbrella over us, shielding us from the rain. I looked out through the thick vail of rain.

"I hear the bell." I stated plainly. They had ringing been loudly all day. Had Anna not heard them?

"The bell?" She questioned coming to sit beside me on the wet bench. The umbrella still over our heads, not that it mattered, I was already soaked and it wasn't granting Anna much protection.

"Yes, can't you hear them? They've been ringing loudly all day. I was just wondering what they might be. Maybe a church, a wedding, perhaps a…" I stopped when I felt Anna's hand fall upon mine. The ring I gave her the previous week feeling warm against my skin.

"Never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee." Her thumb rubbed against mine gently.

"Meditation 17. What does that have to do with the bells?" I asked, the ringing growing louder. Her eyes moved from the wet grass to me. As soon as she did, I noticed how red and puffy her eyes were. She'd been crying. The bells forgotten, I gripped her hand in both of mine, panic surging through me. "Anna, what's wrong?"

She dropped the umbrella and threw her arms around me, letting the rain pelt us. "It's Beyond. He's dead." I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me as she started to sob into my shirt.

"Come on, let's get you back inside." I picked up her discarded umbrella and let her cling to me as we made our way back into the house. I sat her down at the desk in our room and began rooting through the closet for something dry for her to wear. I pulled off my own soaking shirt and tossed Anna a pair of my old sweats after noting she had only yoga pants, along with a self-proclaimed 'HANGOVER HOODIE'. I always found her owning that sweater ironic considering she hadn't even had a glass of wine since we were seventeen. I changed into dry clothes as well and went to the bathroom to grab a couple towels. When I came back, Anna was changed, but still looked miserable and confused. I threw my own towel around my shoulders to keep my shirt dry and draped Anna's around her shoulders. I knelt in front of her and started to dry the ends of her hair. "What happened?" I asked once I was satisfied that her hair wasn't dripping anymore.

She looked up at me as if she'd forgotten I was there. "Beyond's dead." She repeated, her voice much more quiet this time as if she couldn't believe it.

I ran the back of my hand over her cheek softly, "Yeah, love, you said that. What happened?"

A faint crying was heard in the other room and Anna started to get up. "I need to go get, Gia."

I stood up, placing me hands on her shoulders, "No, I'll get her. Stay here." I walked out of the room, leaving Anna sitting in the chair. Gia was in Near's arms as he patted her stomach gently trying to get her to stop crying. He looked ready to cry himself as he anxiously tapped slightly harder. I knelt in front of him, "Here." I took her from him and she stopped crying. A felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Near asked suddenly.

I looked up at him and then to the little one in my arms, who was squirming slightly. "You used to do that with Anna. When she'd pick you up you'd stop crying. I didn't think I'd ever be able to do that." I admitted standing up.

"Hey, L?" I stopped at looked down at Near.

I wanted to get back to Anna, but I couldn't just leave him. I help Gia close to my chest so she could see over my shoulder. "What is it?"

Near twirled a piece of hair between his fingers, "Can we talk later?"

I nodded and went back to the room I shared with Anna. Anna was sitting on the bed with her legs hanging over the side. She held her arms out at my approach and I handed her Gia. She bounced her a bit and gave her a small broken smile. "He was in a fight. He came out on the wrong end of it this time. Wammy's gone to L.A. to bring him back." Her voice was still a little shaky.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her, "It'll be okay." I knew Anna had gone to see Beyond a few years back. I wasn't supposed to know, but considering I, myself, kept a light correspondence with the criminal, he'd told me.

She nodded, "I know. We both knew we'd have to bury him eventually. I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

I saw tears begin to form once more, but I wiped them away before they could fall. "No more crying." She nodded and I kissed her cheek, "This is the last Wammy's kid we're going to be burying for a very long time. I promise."

A tiny smile tugged at her lips before she got up, "I need to go feed Gia and get dinner started. Can you-"

"I got the boys." I assured standing up.

She smiled, "Thank you."

I pressed my lips to hers, "I love you."

She got up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, "I love you too."

Near's POV

"Checkmate." I stated causally.

Mello's face contorted in rage and knocked over all the pieces on the board. "You cheated!"

I rolled my eyes at the accusation, "I don't need to cheat to beat you. Therefore, cheating would be pointless." Mello looked as if he wanted to say something else, but stopped, looking behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at to see L standing in the door way looking between Mello and I.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Near cheated!" Mello accused.

L looked to me and I shook my head, "No I didn't."

L shook his head to himself and motioned for me to follow him out of the living room and down the hall. Evidently he didn't care if I had cheated or not. Once we got to my room, he shut the door and I sat on my bed. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked moving the chair at my desk to face me.

I looked down for a moment before meeting his eye, "What was wrong with Anna? She went to talk to Wammy and then started crying. She even called me Mello when she handed me the baby." I still had a hard time calling the baby by her name. A new little kid at Wammy's was undeniably strange.

L's eyebrows came together in a deep frown, "Someone died." I nodded and looked down at my puzzle that was on the floor in the middle of the room. That wasn't really wanted to talk to L, but I'm sure he knew that. "Was that all?" He asked knowingly.

I shook my head, "No, its' not. I want you to explain something to me. I was going to ask Anna, but in her present condition I don't think asking is appropriate." I explained. L didn't respond, but waited patiently for me to continue. "You and Anna had a baby." I started.

L nodded, "Yes that would be how Gia came to be." L's voice was monotone, but there was a hint of teasing behind it.

I brushed it off. "Now you're getting married and starting a life together." I added.

He shrugged, "I guess you could say that. I think we've already made a life together. It has been seven years after all."

I nodded seeing his point, "Why now?" I asked finally.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking." He admitted, his tone unchanging.

I sighed, it was very tiresome that people didn't follow my train of thought. "Adopting us. Why are you adopting us after all this time?" I simplified.

L nodded and placed his thumb to his lips. We stared at one another for a few moments. Finally he shrugged, "I don't have an answer for you, Near. I'm sorry. Anna said she wanted to make sure you three knew you were still loved despite the baby, but I personally don't know why she decided to do this now. Not a for sure reason. Honestly she'd never mentioned it before. I always thought she was happy with the way things were." When L concluded he looked up at me and waited for me to respond.

"Two more question." I decided. L nodded, giving me permission to continue. "Matt brought this up yesterday. What are we going to call you when it's official?" Matt really had brought it up, but it wasn't as if I hadn't thought of it myself.

L cocked an eyebrow, "L? What would you like to call me?"

It was an honest question and I felt my face flush, suddenly wishing I hadn't brought it up. "Nothing, L is fine. Last question: Why did you ask Anna to marry you?" I asked.

The neutral expression that had been more or less stuck on his face since we'd began talking melted away into a small smile at the mention of Anna, "Wammy said I could." L sounded almost amused.

I didn't understand, "You asked Wammy if you could marry Anna?"

He nodded, "It's traditional to ask a woman's father for his blessing. Anna's father isn't around so Wammy was the best I could do." I nodded looking down at my socks. "Honestly though, Near," I looked up at my name. L was smiling sweetly to himself, "I asked Anna because I want her to know I love her more than anything. I've put Anna through a lot in the past seven years and we've put each other through even more in the past twenty years." He seemed to pause as if he the fact that he had known her that long just sunk in. He shook his head to clear it, "I promised her forever and I wanted to give that to her." He concluded the smile evident on his face. L smiled a lot more when he spoke of Anna, I observed. He seemed genuinely happy. I nodded and L not up. "Oh, Anna wanted you to get ready for dinner." With that L was gone. I watched the chair where he sat a few moments ago before moving to the floor to my puzzle. I wonder what Mello and Matt are going to call them once we're officially adopted.

Anna's POV

"Thanks for your help Matt." I said as he finished setting the table.

Mello shot me a look, rocking Gia in his arms, "I'm helping too!"

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Yes, I know you are. Thank you, Mello." He grumbled something in audible under his breath and adjusted Gia closer to him. "Matt, will you go get L and Near?" I asked turning off the stove and taking the baby from Mello.

"No, Wammy tonight?" Mello asked surprised.

I felt my heart squeeze in pain. "No, not tonight. He had to go to L.A."

"By himself?" I nodded at Matt's question.

Luckily, before they could ask me anything else, L came into the kitchen. He caught sight of me and came over, putting an arm around me. I shouldn't be this upset over Beyond. He was a criminal, nothing more. The Beyond I saw that day at the hospital was not my friend, but a cold blooded killer. He was insane, he was different, he wasn't my B. Still, with all that known in my heart and soul, I felt like part of me had died along with my fallen friend. Indeed something had died within me and it was crushing everything around me. I felt L's arms tighten around me and Gia slip out of my arms and into his. I stepped out of his embrace, "Excuse me."

I stumbled out of the house and into the rain. I walked out the gate and down the road aimlessly, I didn't really have a set destination in mind, but my body knew where it wanted to go. Before I even really registered it, I was on my knees in front of Andrew's headstone. I ran my fingers over his name, gently tracing the letters on the marble. "Hey, bro. I, uh, Andrew, Beyond's dead. He's really gone. It's just me and L left now. Wammy went to L.A. to go collect his… uh, to get him." I wasn't sure if it was the rain falling down my cheeks or tears, but at this point it was all the same to me. "This isn't supposed to hurt like this, A." I felt arms wrap around me suddenly. Shocked, I turned quickly to see L, completely drenched, his hair covering his eyes as he held me. L pulled me into him and rested me against his chest. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was crying too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone sorry for not updating in what feels like forever! My account is being weird and not letting me upload new documents. It's very frustrating. I think I've found a loophole to the problem though so, we'll see how that goes. I have a new (Well it's fairly old now) One-shot up. Its just called Valentine's Day so if you want to check it out, be my guest. Alright that's all for now!**

**-Insaine**


	10. Chapter 10

Anna's POV

I heard the door shut tightly and I ran over to it. Wammy stood in the doorway looking tired and pale. "Wammy."

He looked at me sadly, "Hello, Anna."

I shifted for a second, willing him to tell me it wasn't Beyond. When he remained silent, I had to ask, "Was it him?" He nodded and I felt tears sting my eyes again. I had known it was very unlikely that they had made a mistake and Beyond was actually alive. Still, I had hoped. I hugged myself awkwardly, "Can I see him?" I asked my voice sounded strange even to me.

Wammy looked to me and then past me as if looking for permission. I turned around to see L leaning against the wall watching me. "Do you think you'll be okay?" He asked carefully.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I answered honestly.

L nodded to Wammy and then his eyes met mine once again, "I'll go with you." He pushed off the wall and came over to me, taking my hand. He led me down toward the old guest house. Wammy's House never actually had guests, so as children we'd used it as a club house of sorts. "I looked over the coroner's report. He was stabbed and bled out before they could help him." L informed me as he unlocked the door. At first I wasn't sure why he would have the door locked in the first place. It wasn't like B was just going to get up and walk out, but when I heard the faint sound of yelling coming from inside the house I remembered the three teenagers who would freak out if they stumbled across a body.

He pushed it open and flipped the lights on. Beyond was laid out on the bed, arms at his sides and eyes closed. I released L's hand and walked over to the bed cautiously before falling to my knees beside the bed. I ran my hand through his hair, it was back to the normal brown from when we were kids. All the dye he'd used to look like L was gone. The little color that was usually in his cheeks was gone and he was horribly dead, but other than that, he looked to be sleeping. I felt L's hand on my shoulder, "We're having a wake tonight. The burial will be tomorrow." He told me quietly. I nodded. "Do you want the boys there?" He asked.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I don't know. What do you think?" I asked, not really caring about the answer.

"I'll ask them if they want to be there." He decided and I nodded. I heard L pull up a chair and take a seat at the small table I had made Wammy put there when we were nine. I wanted to play house, but L and Beyond would never play with me. It was always just me and my dolls. "I'm going to check on Gia. She'll probably be waking up soon." I nodded again and L placed a soft kiss on top of my head before leaving. He shut the door behind him locking out the cold.

I slipped my hand into Beyond's cold one and rested my head on the bed. When I looked up I noticed what he was wearing. They were L's clothes. Well, probably not L's clothes, but the same thing L wears. A white, baggy, long sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans. The only difference was he had on a pair of shoes. A pair of black converse. "You really did it this time, Beyond. I guess you got what you wanted though, right? You finally got yourself killed. I hope you're happy." I gave his hand a light squeeze and let him go. I almost wore he gave mine a squeeze back, but that was impossible. I felt tears sting my eyes again as I brushed his hair back off of his forehead and placed a light kiss on it like I did every night when I put the boys to bed. "Bye, Beyond."

L's POV

"Anna, is this necessary?" I asked as she continued to fix the tie around my neck.

"Yes, L." She said. Her voice was void of emotion and I was worried. This wasn't Anna. My Anna was alive and emotional and excited for life. The young woman in front of me was broken and hurting. She had on all black. Her skirt, stockings, shoes, jacket, shirt, they were all black. "Where's Gia?" She asked suddenly, pulling on the tie to tighten it. I fixed the collar of the horrible button up she made me wear.

"In her crib. I think. She might be with Matt." I admitted, suddenly feeling like a bad parent for not wondering where my daughter had gotten off to. On the other hand, I had my hands full at the moment worrying about her mother. I'm sure she was fine. One of the boys was usually within close proximity of the baby.

Anna glanced up at me before looking me over. "Okay. I need to go check on the boys and get Gia ready before we go." Her voice was beginning to shake. She started to leave, but I grabbed her hand before she could get very far and pulled her back to me. "L, come on." She sounded so tired.

I pulled brought her hand up to my lips before pulling her into a hug, "It's going to be okay."

She pulled away, taking both my hands in hers and nodding to the floor. "I know, but it's not right now." She looked up at me and gave a weak smile before pulling away to go help the boys get ready before sunset.

I took a breath before following her out of the room and diverted into the nursery where I found Matt lying on his stomach on the floor facing Gia who was also on her stomach, but she was separated from the hardwood by a fluffy navy blue blanket Misa had sent over, insisting Anna was having a boy. I smiled remembering how Anna had almost died laughing when she opened it and read the note. That was a few days after Gia had been born. Misa had wanted us to send it back when Anna told her, but Anna liked the blanket so it stayed. "

We win again! High-five, Sis." Matt held up his hand to Gia who just gave him a toothless smile. Matt just forced the high-five.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" I asked going to Gia's dresser to grab something warmer than the one piece she had on. I grabbed a pair of footie pajamas and picked her up off the floor.

"I am ready." I glanced down at Matt. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a dark red button up.

I met his eyes, "Get rid of the goggles, Kid. Anna's not letting you leave with them on." I chuckled laying Gia back on the changing table and switching her out of her onesie.

"Matt, goggles off and jacket on. I don't need you catching a cold." I finished buttoning Gia's pajamas up. I didn't hear Anna realize Anna was in the room until she was next to me. "Here's her hat." She said handing a tiny black beanie. I slipped it over her head and rolled it up so it wasn't covering her eyes. I lifted her up and took the blanket from Anna and took her hand. "Let's go." She said, her voice breaking slightly.

We started out of the room when Near appeared in the door. He had on white dress pants and a grey button up with a white bow tie Anna had probably forced him to wear. In truth, he looked almost angelic. It was kind of funny. "We might have a problem." He voiced twisting a piece of hair in his fingers.

Anna's POV

I followed Near down the hall to find Matt and Mello blocking Misa from coming down the hall. "You all look very nice! Hi Anna!"

I frowned at her excitement. "We're going to a wake."

"Yeah, I heard your friend died! I wanted to come give you my condolences. Is that the baby? Can I hold her?" Misa asked excitedly.

I let go of L's hand and turned to him, "You told Misa?" If he wasn't holding the baby….

"Yeah, I thought she would call you. Not show up on our doorstep." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"Thanks for stopping by, Misa, but we have somewhere to be."

"I'll go with you!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I shook my head once more, placing a hand on Near's shoulder to steady myself, I was starting to feel dizzy. "That won't be necessary." I explained.

Misa's smile brightened, "I know, but I want to!"

I sighed to myself. "Fine. Let's just go." I said. Misa was indeed dressed for a funeral in her all black dress. It was almost too short, but it wasn't as if there was going to be a large crowd. Just the residents of Wammy's house and Misa.

Misa's POV

Everyone looked so sad walking to a small house in the backyard. Anna held her hand out to L who handed her a key. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door and pushed the door open with one last glance to L. We all followed her in. On the bed laid a young man with his hands folded over his chest delicately. He was wearing a suit like L. The man and L looked a lot alike, they could have been brothers. We all took seats around the body. Anna had the youngest boy- I think his name was Far or something like that- on her lap, his head rested on her shoulder. The other two sat between Anna and L quietly. The blonde sat closer to L. The baby was asleep in L's arms, twitching every once in a while. "So what do we do now?" I asked breaking the horrific silence.

Anna cast a glare in my direction. I was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "We're waiting for…" She paused for a moment and glanced to L.

"Wammy. We're waiting for Wammy." L finished for her with a nod. An old man, I'm assuming was Wammy, walked in with his suit and tugged the jacket closer before shutting the door. He took a seat beside me.

"Hey, Anna." The blonde broke the silence that had filled the room. We all looked to him. "Tell us a story." I frowned. This kid had to be at least fifteen and he wanted a story?

"Yeah, tell us about B." A small smiled crossed her lips, but she remained silent for a minute, rubbing the boy on her laps back.

"Well…" She glanced at L, "You probably have more stories than I do."

L gave a faint smile, which was more emotion than I'd ever seen from him. "I have one." He admitted shifting the baby in his arms, "Beyond was ten and I was just about to turn nine. B had the room next to mine. Near's room now." The little boy on Anna's lap shifted slightly. So his name was Near. I mentally marked that. "So one morning, he snuck into my room really early. It was still dark outside it was so early. Anna was still asleep and-"

"No. Stop right there." Anna jumped in suddenly.

L smirked, "What, Anna? You don't like this story?"

"I want to the story!" I jumped in, but Anna ignored me.

"That was so embarrassing."

"What happened?" The blonde boy asked.

"B and I snuck into her room and B picked her up in her sheets and we put her outside. Then we locked the doors and waited." L finished laughing to himself.

"You two thought you were so funny. Everyone in the orphanage made fun of me for weeks." She protested, crossing her arms around the little boy on her lap.

L rolled his eyes, "You're exaggerating. You tell a story now." Anna glanced at the body of the man I assumed was B. "The three of us had a lot of good times didn't we?" She asked glancing to him. There was a moment of silence as they just started at one another. After a minute, Anna looked away blushing slightly before turning back to B. "You guys were jerks, but he was there when I needed him." She sighed, "Remember when he got in that fight when we were twelve?" she asked.

L nodded, "When that kid tried to kiss you."

Anna laughed loudly nodding, "B broke his nose!" Anna smiled brightly, but I noticed tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, "I remember he came home from that visit all beat up, but he was still smiling like an idiot. He didn't want Wammy to see him like that so I had to sneak into the infirmary and get some Band-Aids and cleaning stuff. I don't know where you were, L." She paused and gave Wammy a sheepish grin then turned back to L. "I remember that conversation like it was yesterday. We were sitting out on the back porch and he kept wincing whenever I touched the cuts on his arms or the one on his cheek. He kept apologizing. He got in fights all the time." Anna rolled her eyes and L laughed. "I asked him why he didn't just walk away and he replied asking what kind of man runs away from a fight. I told him a smart one."

L laughed to himself and the baby started to whimper. "Hey, now don't do that." L looked down at the little one and I noticed Anna wipe her eyes and Near tighten his grip around her.

"You three don't need to stay up. You can do inside if you want. It's getting late." Anna commented when the one in red yawned. I looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. We'd been in this little room with a dead guy for four hours. How long were they planning on staying in here?

"No, we're okay, right Mello?" He said elbowing the blonde, Mello.

Mello nodded, "Yeah, Matt's right. We're fine." Near remained quiet holding onto Anna.

"Why don't you tell us a story, Wammy?" Matt asked leaning back in his chair.

"Matt, don't. I don't need you falling over. Honestly though, you knew him longer than L and I. Why don't you tell us how he got here?" Anna said looking to the old man.

Wammy smiled, "Well, he didn't get here long before you did, Anna. I found him alone in the outskirts of London and brought him in. He was always a strange child, but I had high hopes for him. I introduced him to A first and had him show him around. He was seven I believe. He rarely spoke until you got here, Anna. He spent a lot of time alone, he didn't like the other children. B scared them." Wammy spoke sounding troubled.

Anna smiled, "He scared me too. He used to tell me he knew when I would die. He hide in my closet too and wait until I was going to bed and jump out. Beyond was something else, but I think we all needed each other to some extent. It killed me when he left." She shook her head.

"He left you a note." L mentioned and looked to L. There was something in his tone that was strange, like he was almost upset she got a letter from him.

Anna's POV

I nodded at L's comment. "I told you I burned it."

He looked away, "You never let me read it."

I rolled my eyes, "I told you what was in it. More or less. Besides don't act like you didn't write to him. I found the letters you hid under the mattress. Not one of your better ideas considering I make the bed." I pointed out. L's eyes widened slightly, "Calm down, I didn't read them." I told him holding Near closer.

L looked down at our daughter, "Thank you for that." He mumbled. The atmosphere suddenly got very heavy and I couldn't breathe.

"Boys, I think it's time you all went to bed. Misa, you should probably leave too. It's late so you can stay in the guest room. Near can show you where it is." I decided. The boys took the hint and jumped up, sluggishly making their out the door. Misa stayed seated. "Misa, I appreciate you coming, but get out." I growled. Startled she stood and left.

Once the door was shut I moved to sit next to L and Wammy sat on his other side. I rested my head on L's shoulder and let the tears spilling down my cheeks and I put one arm around his waist. L's free hand rested on top of mine. "We should have told Mello to take Gia in." I said thinking aloud.

L looked down at her and then to me, "She's okay." Wammy shifted toward L and held his arms out. L looked up at him, "What?"

"I'll take her inside. It's too late to have a baby out. Besides, I've said my good-byes. I'll leave you two with your friend." He took Gia out of L's arms and finished wrapping her in the blanket and carried her out of the house.

The door shut, leaving L and I alone with Beyond. L pulled me onto his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. "So how long have you known?" I asked.

L's grip on me tightened. "He told me the week after you went to visit him." I sighed. Beyond never could keep a secret. "Do you remember when we used to have sleepovers in the living room?" L asked into my hair.

I nodded, "What about it?"

I felt him smile, "I was just thinking out it. You always fell asleep first and B would stay up with me talking. He thought so much of you."

I smiled into his shoulder, "I did not always fall asleep first. Beyond loved you, you know that right? You might as well of put the stars in the sky as far as he was concerned."

He shifted so he could face me, "You don't think I did?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "I'm well aware you didn't. Beyond really tried to convince me you did though. I miss him, L."

L's eyes went to the bed where the remains of our friend were laid. "Me too, but at least Andrew has someone with him now." I nodded and that's how we spent the rest of the night, talking about Beyond, crying, and reminiscing about everything.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I have two new oneshots up, 'L's Babysitting Adventure' and 'So, Can I?' Go check them out and let me know what you think!**

**-Insaine**


	11. Chapter 11

Anna's POV

I heard the door open, signifying L's arrival. "Hey, sweetheart."

At the greeting, I dropped the book I was reading and sat up quickly. "What did you do?" I accused getting up. I felt him watching me as I did.

"Why do you assume I did something? All I said was hi." He questioned obviously confused.

I raised an eyebrow at him and brushed past him, "No. If you said hi, I wouldn't be accusing you of having done something. You said 'hey, sweetheart.' The last time you said that, you left Near at the park buried under the slide." I reminded him. He sighed as I brushed past him.

He sighed. "I didn't do anything, but I think we need to talk." I froze. Nothing good ever came after those words.

"Anna!" I looked out the door and down the hall where Matt's voice was coming from. He didn't sound distressed, just irritated. Still, I didn't want to talk.

I turned back to L, who was standing in the middle of the room watching me. "I have to go check on Matt." I told him, but he shook his head.

"No, Anna. Sit down." I bit my lip, unsure of where this sudden burst of authority came from. Still, I did as I was asked and took a seat on the bed. Neither of us said anything for a moment, just watching one another. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?"

I blinked confused, "What are you talking about?" Why was L assuming I knew what this was all about?

"What's going on with you?" He asked finally, crossing his arms across his chest.

I met his gaze steadily, but my heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. "Nothing." I lied.

L shook his head, "Looks like I'm not the only liar. Granted I'm much better at it than you are."

I stood up, angry now, "What the hell did you just call me?"

L grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me back down roughly, "Calm down. I want to know what's wrong with you, Anna."

I shrugged him off, "Don't tell me to calm down." I got up again pushing past him.

"Anna, come back here. I'm trying to talk to you." He followed me into the nursery.

"Where's my daughter? L, what did you do?" I asked pointing to the crib. I was getting hysterical.

L shut the door behind him, shutting us away frim the rest of of Wammy's house. "Nothing she's with Misa down the hall."

I threw my hands up, "Of course she is. I don't think I've actually held my daughter in a month between you and her." I was livid, now. Why did Misa have to be here? Why the hell didn't she just leave? She'd been here for over a damn month!

"Anna, will you stop for a second and listen to me?" L's voice was starting to rise, he was losing his temper.

"No, just leave me alone!" I shouted, trying to get past him, but he wouldn't let me.

Grabbing my arm, he pulled me to a stop, blocking me from the door, "Anna, stop it."

Near's POV

I cringed inwardly as Anna and L's muffled voices got louder and louder as the arguing continued across the hall. I jumped as my door opened and slammed shut. Mello and Matt stormed into my room, looking both annoyed and concerned. I simply continued doing my puzzle. "Mom and Dad are fighting?" Mello asked. I started to nod, but stopped short.

I cast Mello a confused look, "What did you just call them?" I asked sitting up. Matt was staring at the blonde as well.

Mello shrugged, "The adoption papers went through. It's official… we're all brothers." He sounded indifferent to the new development, but something in his eye told me he wasn't.

"We've always been brothers." I barely heard Matt mumbled. He covered his mouth with his hands and when he pulled them away, he had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't smoke in here, Matt. It's gross." I replied, cringing outwardly as a thump was heard in the next room.

"What are they fighting about?" Mello asked looking toward the door.

I shrugged, "Anna." We all fell silent. We weren't stupid, we knew Anna was falling apart on the inside. No matter how much she smiled and tried to act like everything was okay, we knew it wasn't. A smile can only hide so much. Yelling could be heard across the hall. It was unusual to have them fighting. Anna and L always seemed to have it together. They'd always had a strange, idealistic relationship. They balanced once another. Lately, it felt like Anna was slipping away.

"Should we go check on them?" Matt asked, "They're in Sis's room."

"Gia is with Misa." Mello grumbled bitterly.

I shrugged, "The baby would be fine either way. Just let L handle it. It'll all work itself out in the end." I resolved looking up at my brothers. They simply nodded in understanding. We were all worried about Anna, but we couldn't save her. We couldn't help her, only L could do that.

L's POV

I sat on the floor of the nursery, leaning against the wall and holding Anna to my chest while she sobbed. "Anna, please talk to me." I requested quietly. I just wanted to make her stop crying. I didn't even know why she was so upset.

"I'm not even sure where to start." She sobbed into the crook of my neck. I felt so helpless. I was supposedly the world's greatest detective and I couldn't even figure out what was wrong with my girlfriend.

I shrugged, "The beginning is always a good place to start." I suggested, earning myself a small laugh.

She sat up a little, just enough to move herself into a more comfortable position, resting her head on my shoulder. "I think I'm broken." She mumbled, "Ever since… you know." I did. She was talking about Beyond's death. That's when this change started within her. I just nodded in acknowledgement. "I feel so empty. Everyone's gone, L and I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with this." She confessed.

"Hey," I called quietly and she looked up at me. "I'm still here. I'm not gone." I reminded her, wrapping my arms around her.

She shook her head, hiding her face, "You don't understand."

I felt like she'd stabbed me. I tightened my grip around her, "Then help me understand."

"You're going to leave, L. One of these days, probably very soon, Wammy is going to walk in here and hand you a case. Then you'll be gone and I'll be here." She sighed, "I'll be alone again and that scares me." I looked down at her. Beyond's death had prompted all this?

I kissed the top of her head, "You won't be alone. You'll come with me, just like we used to."

A small, humorless chuckle escaped her lips, "You know that's not true. It'll never be just you and I again, L."

I looked down at her, not following, "Why not?"

She brought her tear filled eyes up to my face, "You know why, L." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

The baby. We couldn't leave her here and we couldn't take her with us. "Anna…"

"Its fine, L. I told you, it'll be okay. It just isn't yet." She wrapped her arms around me.

The door flew open and Misa skipped in, happily holding Gia in her hands, "Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" She asked, turning pink.

Anna untangled herself from me and got up off the floor, "Yes you are, now please give me my kid."

Misa actually took a step back, away from Anna. What was going on there? "She's asleep." Misa claimed.

Even with Anna's back to me, I could sense the flames beginning to rise in her eyes, "Wonderful. Give me my daughter." Misa pouted slightly, but handed Anna the baby. Anna took her, holding her closely as I got myself up off the floor. I looked over Anna's shoulder to find Gia fast asleep and silently thanked God that the baby didn't have Anna's temper. "You can go, Misa." Anna said flatly. Misa hesitated, but one look from Anna sent her out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked, looking down at Anna.

Her eyes softened as they turned on me, "Misa seems to believe she thinks she can parent my children. I've been very lenient with her because I wasn't okay, but I'm getting better." I took Gia from her and placed the four month old in her crib before pulling Anna to me, crushing her against my chest. "L, I can't breathe." She choked out.

"You don't need air." I informed her.

She sighed to herself, resting her head on my chest and wrapping her own arms around me, "You're insane."

I shrugged, holding onto her, "Yeah, I know." I looked down at her to find a small smile tugging at her lips and that was it. I knew she was going to be okay.

Near's POV

"I think they stopped." Matt said quietly as the yelling and crying stopped completely. The three of us looked between one another, unsure of what to do. We'd all been locked away in my room waiting for the fight to end, but now the silence was even more frightening. What happened in there? I think we all jumped when the door opened and L walked in, his arm securely around Anna's shoulders. A weak, but genuine smile on her face.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I saw L's eyes widen at the new titles Mello had bestowed upon them.

Anna just laughed. L looked down at her asking a silent question. Anna's smile brightened, "The adoptions went through today. It usually takes a lot longer, but Wammy had Roger speed things up." L's face contorted in understanding and he looked us over as if seeing us for the first time. He then released Anna and walked out of the room. Anna looked between us and followed after him. Mello looked heartbroken by L's apparent rejection, Matt shrugged.

"Well this is strange." I voiced aloud.

"What's strange?" Matt asked looking from Mello.

I shrugged. "Well… I don't think much is going to change, but…" I paused and looked to the pair sitting on my bed, "We have parents."

Mello looked at me and then at the door, "Yeah, well L doesn't seem to want us."

I shrugged, "He's overwhelmed. He's just recently become a father to an infant, someone who is completely dependent on him, his bride-to-be seems to be going through what seems to be a mild depression, he has an unwanted house guest who is trying to become his daughter's primary caregiver, whether intentionally or not I'm not sure, and now he's suddenly gained three sons he is responsible for. On top of that, he hasn't had a case in almost four months so he's not processing things as quickly as he would if he were actively working. Give him some time, Mello." I explained placing in the last piece of my puzzle.

Mello and Matt watched me for a moment in silence before Mello pushed himself off the bed and stormed off. I expected Matt to follow him, but he didn't. He continued staring down at me through his goggles, "Do you think L really wants us?"

I shrugged, "I don't really care. All I know is Anna wants us. Typically, L wants what Anna wants so probably. Just let it work itself out." With that, I tipped over my puzzle and started over.

* * *

**A/N: Hi... so I apologize for all the sad chapters... I've been a little down so I've been trying to avoid writing because then I end up murdering innocent characters who don't deserve to die. Anyways, I'm a lot better now so I promise I won't kill off anyone else! **

**-Insaine**


	12. Chapter 12

L's POV

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she slept and let my hand train down her cheek and to her shoulder. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Like all the troubles of the day that she was dealing with were washed away. She was curled up into a little ball, facing me. Her hands were loosely balled into fists that were halfway covered by her sleeves. She'd taken to wearing one of my shirts to bed lately, I didn't mind. Whatever made her feel better was fine with me. The ring I'd given her was still on her finger and the necklace rested around her neck. I gently kissed her cheek and rested my hand on her waist. I heard the baby monitor start to make some noise and pulled away from Anna. She rolled over, but didn't wake up.

I walked into the nursery to find Misa already there. "You can go back to bed. I've got it." I informed her reaching to take Gia out of her hands.

She hesitated, but handed Gia over to me. Gia was wide awake, but she wasn't crying. "I just wanted to see her." Misa confessed watching me, "I didn't mean to wake her up."

I rocked Gia a little bit before looking from the baby to Misa. "It doesn't really matter what you meant to do. The fact of the matter is you did, indeed wake up my daughter." I sat down on the floor, leaning against the crib, rocking Gia back and forth.

Misa sat down next to me, watching me carefully. "What's wrong with Anna?" She asked quietly. So she'd noticed the change too.

I shrugged, "She's having a hard time dealing with our friend's death. They didn't part on the best of terms." I replied thinking about the letter Beyond had written to me regarding their meeting. "She'll be fine." I looked back down to Gia. Her eyes were open, watching me. She had Anna's eyes. I ran my knuckles down her cheek gently and smiled. She was adorable and she was mine.

"It must be hard in the meantime. Taking care of the baby all by yourself." I glanced up to Misa. She was looking around the room.

"I'm not taking care of her by myself. The boys are a lot of help and Anna takes care of her." It was true. Even if Anna wasn't entirely herself, she'd never neglected what she thought needed to get done. It was harder for her, but she was a lot stronger than she was giving herself credit for. "Go to bed, Misa. I've got this." I stated, I just wanted to get Gia back to sleep so I could get back to Anna.

"I just want to help." Misa maintained. I sighed, why did she feel the need to try and be useful?

"I don't need help." A glance to Misa sent her out the door. It didn't take very long to get Gia back to sleep after that and I snuck back into the bedroom where Anna was still sleeping peacefully. I got in next to her and pressed my lips to the exposed skin on her shoulder.

Anna's POV

I rolled over to find L watching me, a surprised expression on his face. "You're awake."

I nodded. "So are you." I could see the dark circles beginning to reform under his eyes.

He took my hand and placed a kiss to my palm. "I'm not tired."

I gave him a small smile, "Liar."

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled me into him, but he didn't confirm or deny my claim. I rested my hand on his cheek, causing him to meet my eye. "You're going to get sick if you keep worrying so much."

He shrugged, "I'm not worried, I was just thinking about something."

"Something that's kept you up for three days?" I questioned.

He looked down confused, "How did you know that?"

I almost rolled my eyes, "I know everything. You're not exactly the master of secrecy when it comes to these things. What's up, L?"

He shifted in discomfort before answering, "I don't know how to start this." I waited patiently for him to continue. Honestly, I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I had to hear what he was going to say. "I talked to Wammy about what happened in the nursery."

Suddenly I was very thankful for the darkness of the room. I didn't want to be reminded of what happened in the nursery, honestly I was very embarrassed by what I'd done: throwing things, screaming at L when all he was trying to do was help. He had literally needed to hold me down so I would stop. I'm pretty sure I'd hit him at one point, but he was adamant that I hadn't so I was inclined to believe him if for nothing more than my own sanity. My hand fell from his cheek to his neck before finally falling to its original place on the bed in the hallow place between us. "What did he say?" I asked when it was apparent L was hesitating in continuing on.

"He thinks it's best if we keep an eye on you for a little bit. We want to make sure you're okay. He said, and I agree, that we shouldn't leave you alone until we're sure you're better, but… uh…" He hesitated and I knew. He didn't have to finish his sentence.

"When are you leaving?" I asked resting my forehead against his chest.

His arms tightened around my waist, "I didn't say I was leaving you." He sounded so convincing.

I sighed to myself, "You didn't have to say it. I just want to know when." I wasn't going to throw a fit this time. I was going to let him go.

"I'm not sure." He answered finally, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"But you have a case lined up." I stated.

He pulled away to meet my eye, "I have three I'm looking into. I haven't decided which one to take yet. There is one I'm leaning toward though. I need you to agree to it though."

I frowned. "I don't understand."

L had always told me what cases he was taken, he'd never asked permission. He'd never needed to, this was his job after all. No matter how much I kicked and screamed and didn't want him to leave, it was his job and he had to. "There's a case here in England that I'm thinking about taking. I've spoken to Wammy about it and he thinks it would be a good idea for you to work it with me."

I sat up and he did the same, flipping on the bedside lamp as he did. "What?"

"I want you to come work the case with me." He repeated seriously.

I shook my head, "L, we talked about this literally less than 24 hours ago. I can't."

L rolled his eyes before looking to me, "Anna, come on. You have to. It'll be good for you." I looked up at L from under my lashes. I wanted to go, but I couldn't just drop everything. "Anna, look at me." I did as he asked. He was smiling ever so slightly, "You need to get away from the house for a while. You haven't been in the living room in over a month because it reminds you of Beyond. You have to force yourself to go into Near's room. You're working so hard to take care of everyone. Let me take care of you for a little bit. We won't be far. We'll be just over an hour away by car. If we have to come back we will. Wammy is willing to stay and take care of Gia for a little bit until we solve this case and take care of you. Come on." I looked him over for a moment before nodding. His arms enveloped me in a tight embrace, crushing me to his chest. Once he released me, he turned and shut off the lamp before pulling me down on top of him. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Good night, Anna."

"Good night, L." I whispered into the dark as we laid together, letting the rhythm of his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

L's POV  
I watched Anna putting away clothes in the closet. I'd just finished putting up the monitors I was going to be using during the investigation and had come to check up on her. She seemed to be lost in thought as she picked up the folded clothes from the suitcase and separated them in the closet so her things were on the right and mine on the left, just like they always were. I tugged at my sleeve. This was a stupid idea, but Wammy was encouraging it so it was worth a try. I pulled out the iPod Matt had given me before we left. There was one song on it. I took a deep breath before pressing play.

Anna jumped a little at the sudden music. She spun around to face me, her hand clasped over her heart. "L, you scared the hell out of me. What are you wearing?"

I tugged on the sleeve again, "A suit." This was so uncomfortable.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" She asked sounding torn between being very concerned for my mental health and being amused.

"Will you dance with me?" I mumbled shoving my hands into my pockets.

She took a step closer, "What?"

"I asked if you would dance with me." I said a little louder. This was so embarrassing.

Confusion broke out across her face. "Why?"

"Please stop asking questions and just do it." I groaned. Tired of her interrogation.

She shook her head, forcing a genuine looking smile and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head against my chest. I placed my hands on her waist and held her close. "So are you going to tell me why you have this sudden urge to dance with me?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. You used to like dancing." I reasoned. It was true. When we were younger Anna was always dancing. Mostly with Andrew or Beyond.

"You always hated it." She reminded me.

That was also true. I would watch on occasion, but I was not going to dance with her and humiliate myself. I had never been the most graceful on my feet. "I thought it was about time I humored you."

A small chuckled escaped her lips. "What's so funny?" I asked looking down at her.

"Nothing." She answered looking up at me.

"No tell me." I pushed, holding Anna a little tighter so she couldn't get away.

"I was just thinking." She replied looking at our feet and starting to pull away.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back, placing my free hand at her waist, "You're not allowed to leave yet. You have to wait until the song ends." I reminded her. Her free hand fell to my shoulder, eventually to the back of my neck as she pressed herself against me in an attempt to hide her face. "So what were you thinking about?" I asked. She was always so sad lately. I had to make sure she was alright.

"You'll make fun of me." She decided.

I held her a little tighter to my chest, "Anna, I'm in a suit dancing with you in the bedroom of our hotel suite. I don't think I have I'll be making fun of you." She cleared her throat and mumbled something under her breath. "I didn't catch that." I glanced down at her.

She sighed, "You smile a lot." She sounded surprised.

I looked down and caught her eye, "I'm sure a lot of people would disagree with that."

She shook her head, "I'm sure they would, but you do. You just smile with your eyes. It doesn't reach your lips." She looked down, hiding an obvious blush.

"Well, lately your smile doesn't reach your eyes." I retorted, unintentionally sounding a bit bitter. I spun her twice before bringing her back to me.

"People always said we balanced one another." She sounded almost sad.

I took my hand from hers and wrapped my arms around her waist, crushing her to me. "I don't want to balance you out like that, Anna. I want you to be happy."

She looked up at me, one arm crushed between her and my chest and the other around my shoulder, her hand pressed delicately against the back of my neck. "I am happy."

"You don't seem happy." I retorted.

Her eyes held their gaze with mine for once in the past month. "It's hard to be happy lately." I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I brought her lips to mine swiftly, hoping to prevent them from falling to no avail. I whipped them away with my thumbs, "Anna, just tell me how to fix you and I'll make it happen." I promised. I just wanted the tears to stop. I wanted her to be loud and lively and frustrating. I missed the girl who would start to push me over the brink into insanity just to pull me back at the last second because she could. I missed the banter and fighting over stupid things.

Anna's forehead fell to my chest as she attempted to steady her breathing. "L, I don't want you to fix me." She sounded like she was on the brink of hysteria and I desperately wanted to pull her back, "I just want you to be here while I figure out how to fix myself. Can you do that?" She asked. The music had ended and we were now standing in a suffocating silence. After a moment, I nodded. She nodded back, "Thank you." I smiled and she forced one, but both dropped when we heard it.

The sound of a door being slammed open from the other room. She pushed away from me and reached into a bag in the closet. She grabbed something from it and tossing the bag to me in one swift motion. I glanced at the object in her hands: A small pistol. I reached into the bag and grabbed one almost identical and shot her a confused look. When did she start bringing a small arsenal on cases? She moved to one side of the door and looked to me, "L, get down. Now."


	13. Chapter 13

Anna's POV

I felt my entire body tense as a crash was heard from the other room. Someone had broken the door down. I felt L tense as soon as I pushed away from him. I grabbed the green duffle bag I'd brought with me and pulled out one of the pistols it contained and tossed the bag to L. He glanced at the gun in my hand before pulling out one of his own. I could see the confusion in his eyes, but I brushed it off before moving to the side of the door that, when it inevitably opened I wasn't going to be crushed. I looked to L and lowered my voice, "L, get down. Now." He watched me, but didn't move. Rapid footsteps could be heard rushing down the hallway past us. I held up four fingers to L in question and he nodded. Four different rhythms of steps. That meant four different people running throughout the suite in an attempt to find us. I could hear doors crashing open. I looked back to L and motioned for the bag. He tossed it back awkwardly, but I caught it nevertheless and set it down in the closet as the crashing got louder and louder, closer and closer. "I told you to get down." I hissed again. L shook his head. I glared as another crash echoed through the next room where L had been setting up equipment less than twenty minutes earlier. They were coming in here next. Admittedly, L was a better shot than I was but he shot to disable and something told me this was not the time to do simply that. I set L a telling glance, hoping to communicate what I wanted him to do without words and he nodded once before cocking the pistol in his hand.

A bang on the door indicated that we had run out of time. I took a calming breath and sent up a silent prayer that this would work out. It wasn't as if L and I had a plan for this. At least we'd never discussed one. There was no need. No one had ever found out where we were before so why now? I had developed a plan a while back, just in case, and I'm sure L had too, but they were and had planned to always be separate entities at the back of our minds. Another bang reverberated through the room causing both L and myself to flinch. That door couldn't hold forever. Less than a second later it was broken down and shots were fired. It wasn't clear who had set out the first shot, but in reality it didn't matter. All that mattered was whose was last. One man was down before they got in the room curtesy of L. I slapped the second one across the face with my gun. I knew I was a terrible shot. I wasn't going to risk getting L killed in an attempt to shoot someone. Hitting him proved just as effective, knocking him to the ground. He didn't get up. I heard L yelp once before he shot an order at me, "síos." I dropped to the floor without a second's hesitation and it was over.

I stood up carefully and glanced around at the carnage. Three men shot, one knocked out, and L was bleeding profusely from his shoulder. "Shit." I mumbled walking over to him.

"Language, Anna." He hissed between clenched teeth.

I pulled out my cellphone and punched in the only number I could think of, "Watari? We need help." I admitted, reinstating alias's for the first time in this case.

"What happened?" I heard him ask through the phone. He was calm as ever. Despite telling me that he would be staying back at the orphanage with the boys and the baby, Wammy had come along with us as usual and left the others in the questionably capable hands of Roger and Misa. It made me sick to think about.

"We need to leave. The suite was raided and L's been shot. He's fine, but…" I rushed the last part and the line went dead. "Watari?" I questioned and glanced at L.

"He's on his way up." L assured me and I nodded. We were both shaken. This had never happened before.

"We need to get that taken care of before we do anything." I said glancing at his shoulder. His suit was soaked through with blood, as expected.

"What about him?" L asked nodding to our unconscious friend who was still lying still on the floor.

I glanced at the wound on L's arm before shooting the unconscious man too. "No survivors, no threats." I decided aloud and looked back to L, setting the gun down at my feet. "Now sit down so I can check this out while Watari makes his way up here." I requested and L complied. I stripped him of his suit jacket, tie, button up, and undershirt to find the wound. It was only superficial, but it was still bleeding like crazy. I glanced from it to his face before getting up and stumbling through the minefield of bodies to the closet to grab my duffle.

"When did you start bringing that with you?" L asked lightly.

I didn't look at him as I continued looking for the first aid kit. "I've kept it with me for a while." I admitted. L usually brought something with him as well, but Wammy usually held onto it for security purposes.

"How long?" He asked again, but with a firmer tone. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

I sighed, "Since Watertown." I admitted. L and I had gone to Watertown, New York in the United States to work our second case together. L had worked at least twenty cases by himself since then, but I'd only started and my skills were less than adequate. I'd almost gotten myself killed by being reckless and L killed because he had to come save me. That was the closest I'd ever seen L to crying since we were children. Since then I'd carried around a makeshift arsenal to keep both of us safe. I'd never actually needed to use it until now. "Hold still." I requested, cleaning the blood off the wound.

"Why didn't you tell me? That was five years ago." He asked, flinching as I disinfected the wound. It was much shallower than I'd expected by the amount of blood, but I suppose that's how it always is.

I shrugged, "It didn't seem important enough to share." I disclosed, pulling out a cloth bandage, "Hold out your arm please."

He did, "You didn't think keeping a duffle bag of weapons hidden in the closet of our hotel room was an important detail to share with me?" He asked incredulously.

"No." I replied finishing the bandaging and getting up to find him a shirt.

"Anna." L stopped before he'd even started.

I turned to the door to find Wammy standing there in utter disbelief. "What happened?"

I tossed L a shirt from my place by the closet. "We don't have time to explain right now. I'm sure whoever sent these four will be sending others when they don't hear from them. We have to get going." I said decisively.

Wammy looked me over and then looked to L, who was struggling to get his shirt over his head, before nodding, "Of course. I'll get the car ready."

I nodded before throwing the few things I'd started to hang up before L had interrupted me back into the suitcase they'd come from and gathered up the weapons from around the room- both ours and theirs. L remained silent while I did all this. I slipped the duffle over my shoulder and grabbed the case before offering my free hand to L, "Let's get out of here."

L's POV

I took Anna's hand and allowed her to lead me out of the building swiftly while my mind focused on other things. We'd been betrayed. That much was obvious. There were few suspects as to who could have given away our location. It was something only those at Wammy's house knew. That meant there were five suspects: Roger, Misa, Matt, Mello, and Near. Those were the only people who, to my knowledge, knew where we were. I was so lost in thought I didn't register we were outside until I was unceremoniously shoved into the back seat of our town car. Anna handed Wammy the bags and then slid in next to me and pulled out her phone. "Is this a time to be texting?" I asked looking to her.

"Yes." She responded plainly.

My shoulder was still hurting, but I figured it would for a while. "Who are you texting?" I asked reaching out for the phone, but she jerked it away from me.

"Mello. He usually has his phone on him."

"Why?" I asked. We'd just been attacked and she was texting the boys back at Wammy's? "Anna, I think we have more important things to worry about. We need to-"

She pressed her hand over my mouth. "Ryuzaki, listen to me." So we were sticking with that alias. Why was she using an alias anyways? She never called me anything but my name. "We were just attacked by four people. That means someone knew where you were and let that information leak to someone who wanted you dead. That means they could know about Wammy's house putting everyone there in danger. So if you don't mind, I am trying to get everyone out of there. You're not an idiot. I understand you're a bit shaken right now, but that's no excuse to stop using your brain. Do you understand what I'd saying?" I nodded and she released her hold on me. Moving back to her own seat. She straightened out her shirt and then glanced at me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just a little frustrated." I nodded again, but didn't say anything. Finally, she turned to me fully, "How's your shoulder?"

On instinct, I reached up and touched where I'd been grazed and involuntarily flinched. "It's been better." I admitted.

She cracked what looked to be a genuine smile, "Watari, will you check it out when we get wherever it is we're going?" Anna requested looking me over once more.

"Of course." Wammy replied looking back at us through the rearview mirror.

"Thank you." It was strange to have Anna making requests of Wammy. That was my job, but I had to admit this new authoritative Anna was interesting to say the least. Without warning Anna flung herself at me, holding onto me tighter than she had in a very long time. "I'm so glad you're okay." The words came out as a breath. I embraced her back just as tightly before she pulled away and rested both of her palms on either side of my face. "It looks like we have two cases to solve." She voiced, almost more to herself than to me. Her phone beeped once and she pulled away from me and flipped it open. I watched her face as her jaw locked. "Shit."

"What?"

I asked. She glanced up at me, her green eyes lit with a spark that I thought had died along with Beyond. "I have good news and bad news." She typed something into the phone and slammed it shut once again.

"Bad news first." I requested turning to face her fully. I pulled one of my legs up onto the seat and Anna did the same.

"As always. Misa took off yesterday and took Gia with her. She told the boys she was going for a walk and never came back."

I felt my heart stop. My daughter was missing? It was obvious she was with Misa so it wasn't like she was in any danger. It was very clear that Misa loved Gia, but loved her enough to take her away? "What's the good news?" I heard myself ask before it really registered with my brain.

"The good news is Mello is a genius and a hell of a tracker. He found her. Near and Matt are on their way to where they are. Unfortunately I don't know any other details." I nodded and felt my shoulder begin throbbing.

The car stopped suddenly. "Stay here." Wammy said and got out of the car. Anna and I glanced at once another, but remained silent. When Wammy got back, the door opened and Anna and I climbed out. Anna was handed a key and instructed to go up to the room and I was to follow.

When we did get up to the room, Anna shut and locked the door behind us and then looked to where I was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She crossed the floor carefully and stood in front of me in complete silence. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Just as I was growing impatient she brought my face down to hers and kissed me and it took me by surprise. For one it was clumsy, something I would never accuse Anna of being. Anna was never clumsy. The second reason was why it was clumsy. Anna was smiling. A genuinely happy smile. When she pulled away, the smile was wiped off her face, but for the first time in almost two months her smile was still twinkling in her eyes. "I swear to God if we are ever in that situation again and you don't get down when I tell you to, that shoulder wound will be the least of your worries because I will shoot you myself. Do you understand?" I nodded once. "Good. Now I think we're both on the same page, but for the sake of being sure I'll ask." Anna glanced up at me, arms crossed over her chest. "What idiot almost got us killed?"

Near's POV

This idiot was going to get us killed. "Matt, slow down." I commanded. I was almost 100% sure Matt did not have a license and was going way over the speed limit. His signature smirk played at his lips as he turned to look at me. "Eyes on the road." I prompted getting uneasy.

Matt's smirk stayed as he turned his eyes back to the road. For once I could actually see his eyes without the goggles blocking them. They were blue, almost like Mello's but darker. Interesting, I'd always thought they were green. His goggles sat neatly on top of his head. "Come one, Nate. Chill out. We'll be fine. We're almost there anyways." He said teasingly.

I still wasn't sure where we were going. He'd simply told me to get into the car and I'd obliged because I didn't want to be alone with Roger. "And I'd like to get there in one piece, Matt." I spat and then the words he'd said replayed in my mind. "What did you call me?"

"Nate. That's your name isn't it? Nate River?" Matt glanced at me again, but his eyes were back on the road before I could even begin to protest.

"No. My name is Near."

I saw Matt roll his eyes, "Your alias is Near. Your name is Nate."

I stared at him for a long time in silence. We weren't supposed to know each other's real names. We didn't talk about life before Wammy's. Not that I actually had anything to talk about. I didn't remember my parents. My first memory was L watching Matt, Mello, and myself when I was sick and Anna went to pick up medicine. I didn't know anything outside of Anna and L. "How do you know that?" I had only recently learned my birth name. I hadn't cared enough to ask about it before and I still didn't have the courage to ask about my parents.

"I was browsing through L's laptop and found your file. He has files on all of us. Did you know that?" He said it so casually like it was every day you went through the computer of the world's three greatest detectives.

"No I didn't. How did you get into L's computer?" I knew L kept a password on it that I'm not even sure Anna knew. He had information on every case he'd ever worked stored on that computer. He wouldn't be as careless as to leave it unlocked would he?

"My specialty is technology, Nate. I just hacked my way in."

"You shouldn't have done that. If L ever found out he'd be mad… and don't call me Nate. My name is Near." I snapped at him.

Matt waved me off, "There's no need to get bent out of shape. Why can't I call you by your name?" He asked, making a sharp left, knocking me back into the door. "Sorry about that."

"You can call me by my name. In fact, I insist on it. You're just calling me by the wrong name." We were both quiet after that. I studied Matt. It was strange to see him like this. His goggles were resting on top of his head, revealing his eyes for once. I could count the number of times I'd seen his without a videogame in his hands on my fingers. It was different.

"My name is Mail Jeeves. Just in case you were wondering." Matt said not looking away from the road. I nodded, but didn't say anything. Suddenly the car came to a stop. "We're here."

We didn't seem to be anywhere. At least not anywhere particularly interesting. We were stopped in front of a large hotel. It was nice looking, but not sometime I would have assumed someone like Misa would stay in. Maybe that was the point though. I jumped, startled, as Mello banged on the passenger side window once. "It's about time you two got here." Matt was already getting out of the car when Mello spoke. I opened the door slowly and got out, not wanting to hit Mello.

"There was traffic." Matt lied. We'd gotten lost. Mello had sent directions, but Matt thought there could be a faster way to get here. There wasn't.

Mello rolled his eyes at Matt's excuse, "Whatever. After we get Gia back, which shouldn't be too hard, we need to call Mom."

My mouth fell open, "You told Anna we lost the baby? They're only been gone for a day. Anna's probably a nervous wreck right now. You know she's-"

Matt shot me a silencing look. "Why do we need to call her?"

"She texted me earlier this morning." Mello glanced at me and seemed to hesitate before looking at Matt. They looked at one another for what seemed like eternity before Matt nodded once and let out a string of cuss words under his breath.

"What is it?" I prompted. I hated when they did that. Anna and L, Matt and Mello they all had the ability to speak volumes to one another with just a glance. It was an ability I lacked.

"Anna and L were attacked at their hotel this afternoon. I don't know details, but they seem fine. I was instructed to get everyone out of Wammy's House as a precaution. I told her what we were up to with Misa and she said to call her once we were done here and she'd have something arranged for us." Mello said, spelling it out for me. I felt my heart begin to speed up. They were attacked? By who? How did they find them? What was going to happen now?

I must have looked sick because Matt put a hand on my shoulder. "Near, maybe you should wait in the car."

I looked up at him, "No. I want to go too." I shrugged out from under his hand and Mello was toe to toe with me in seconds glaring down at me.

"Get in the car, Near."

L's POV

"Anna?" I asked, scrolling through my laptop. She hummed an acknowledgement that she'd heart me against my skin. She was currently seated behind me on the bed with her arms and legs wrapped around my waist and her cheek resting between my shoulder blades. It was horribly uncommon for her to do this, but it had become a rarity as of late. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. How's your shoulder?" She asked, her eyelashes fluttering against my skin.

"It's fine." I admitted. Wammy had looked at it and cleaned it up properly. I'd barely been grazed by the bullet. All things considered, I was very lucky.

"That's good. The boys will be up tomorrow. I gave Mello the coordinates." I nodded, but didn't say anything. This was turning out to be a bit of a disaster. I'd wanted to get Anna away from the kids for a little bit, away from Wammy's so she could focus on herself. Now everything was starting to fall apart. "Stop that."

I ran my fingers over her hand. "Stop what?"

"Overthinking the current situation. I can practically see you thinking about it." She untangled herself from me and I thought she was getting up until I felt her arms fall, draped over my shoulders. She'd only been readjusting.

"I'm not overthinking anything." I defended.

"L, look at me." I turned slightly to face her and her lips fell onto mine roughly. I reached around and pulled her down onto my lap causing her to scream and laugh, falling across me and slamming, face first onto the bed. "L!"

There was a knock at the door, "Is everything alright in there?" Wammy must have heard her scream.

"Yes, we're fine." There were no more questions and Anna broke out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I didn't know what she found so comical about Wammy thinking we were in more danger.

She shook her head still laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. I hooked my arm around her waist and pulled her back up onto my lap and held her there. So we sat there laughing at nothing for what seemed like hours and I was okay with that. The last time I held her like this she was crying and I never wanted to see her like that ever again. When the laughter finally died down her eyes met mine and she was still giggling and I fell in love with her all over again. "Are you blushing, Detective?" She teased moving so she could face me fully. Her hands fell gently to either side of my face and she smirked mischievously. "You are."

I gripped her waist and pulled her to me, smashing my lips against hers sloppily in an attempt to stop her from talking. "Shut up, Anna." I felt her fingers intertwine in my hair at some point before I pulled away and looked up at her breathless. She was breathing hard as she rested her forehead against mine. "I think I love you."

She pulled away and pouted, "What do you mean you think? I was hoping you would know by now."

I shook my head, "I'm about 93% sure." I felt her move away and pulled her back, keeping her in place. "95%" I corrected teasingly. I caught a glimpse of a smile.

She was having a very hard time keeping her pout. She buried her face into the crook of my neck to hide her smile, "I thought it would be higher than 95." She teased back and I pulled her closer, knocking both of us back onto the bed. "You'd think that, being as smart as you are, you'd be able to figure out your own feelings." She rolled off of me and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she reached the door.

She turned back to me and smiled sweetly, "I have to check with Wammy to make sure everything is in order for the boys to get here tomorrow. Finish your theory thing or whatever you were working on. I'll be right back." With that she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

L's POV

Screaming. Blood curdling screaming echoed down the halls and into the room. I was on my feet instantly and out the door. The familiar halls seemed longer now as I tried to get to the source of the screaming. I felt a strangely familiar presence at my side, but brushed it off as I rushed down the hall. When I finally reached the room I was looking for, the presence next to me shoved someone into me. "Shit. Get her out of here."

That's when I recognized him. "Beyond?"

Beyond's chocolate eyes met my grey ones and he waved me off, "L, are you deaf? Get her out of here. She doesn't need to see this. I'm going to find Wammy." I glanced into the open room and chocked back a sob myself. Andrew was dead.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." I looked down to find a pair of panicked green eyes staring into the room. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Anna. Her face was stained with tears and her breathing was ragged and uneven. "we have to help him." Anna took two steps forward before stumbling. I caught her before she could hit the floor and the sobbing started up again.

"L. L, can you pay attention for a second?" I turned from where I was holding Anna to look behind me to find the same girl leaning in the doorway. The scene had changed. She was older now. "L, I've been trying to talk to you for ten minutes. Why are you sitting in the dark?" She flipped on the light and I instantly recognized the room. We were back in Watertown, New York.

"Anna." Her name left my lips in a breath before I even registered I'd said it.

Her hair was in tight curls down to the base of her neck. "Look. We know who it is. I'm going to arrest him." No. I knew how this ended.

"No, Anna wait." I jumped up from where I was seated on the floor and went to grab her wrist, but the scene had changed once again and I heard it. The gun shot. Followed by the scream. "Anna!" I rushed toward where she'd fallen at the other end of the darkened ally way, but froze when I heard my name and faint sobbing.

The scene had changed yet again and the ally was gone.

"L." I turned to find Anna standing in the doorway between the brightly lit hallway and the darkened room where I was working. Her face was streaked with tears. "L, we were wrong."

"Wrong?" Oh no.

"It wasn't Williams. They found some more evidence at the last murder scene. It wasn't Williams." Anna repeated through tears.

I nodded and stood up, "Fine, then we can release him."Anna shook her head and covered her mouth as a sob escaped. "Anna?"

"He killed himself, L. He thought he was going to be executed so he killed himself. We just murdered an innocent man." I reached out to grab her, but in an instant, she was gone.

I was once again in a hotel room, but it was different. This time it was the one in Dublin. "L. I know you can hear me."

I glanced at the door to make sure Watari was nowhere around and clicked the button on the microphone. "Beyond." I could almost hear him smirking on the other end.

"So have you come to a decision yet?"

I closed my eyes for a moment. "I can't."

An impatient sigh, "Can't or won't."

"Anna would be furious."

"Then don't tell her."

I opened my eyes and looked at the lone B on my screen. I noted in annoyance that he'd used the same font as Watari and I did. "I can't lie to Anna." I felt a knot tighten in the pit of my stomach. I had lied to Anna. That's why I was in Dublin and she wasn't. I could practically see B sitting at the other end.

He's have both knees pulled to his chest, thumb pressed against his lower lip, still attempting to predict my own movements. "You, the master of deceit cannot lie to Anna. She's only a girl, Lawliet."

"Don't call me that." I spat into the microphone, but Beyond continued as if I'd never spoken.

"Is it because you love her? If you loved her you would do this. You're both in danger and you know it. And, after all, what is a lie? 'Tis but the truth in masquerade."

"Lord Byron." I quoted before Beyond could pass it off as his own.

Once again, he continued without interruption. "Lie to her. You can't protect her yourself and you know it. If you could we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now are you going to do this or not?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, he was right. "She won't believe me. She's smart."

An unnatural laugh resonated throughout the room, "Anna? I know. She's brilliant. Beautiful too. I honestly regret missing that transformation." I scowled, but remained silent. "Make her believe you, Lawliet. If you want to save her, lie."

I bit the inside of my cheek. There was no other way, "Fine. Let me wrap things up here and I'll be in LA in two days."

"Excellent."

The scene brightened and I could feel rain sticking my clothes to my skin. Today was the day my plan with Beyond was going to play out. "He's dead." I heard Anna's sobs next to me, but did nothing. This was just a dream. A bad dream. All I had to do was wake up.

Anna's POV

I flipped on the lamp next to the bed and looked beside me. L was thrashing around next to me. "L?" I barely touched his arm and he leapt up from his slumber, panting and swinging his arms as if to ward off an attack. "L, it's me. It's me." I grabbed his wrist tightly and he looked down.

He watched me for a moment as if he hadn't seen me in years, "Anna?"

"Yeah it's me. You were having a nightmare." I informed him releasing his wrist.

He shook his head quickly, still trying to catch his breath. "It wasn't a nightmare."

I watched him for a moment. L rarely had bad dreams, hell he rarely slept and when he did it was never long enough to dream. I hadn't seen him like this in years. I just nodded, "Ok, not a nightmare. Are you alright?" I reached out to touch his cheek, but he flinched away. I retracted my hand cautiously.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked feeling slightly hurt at his reaction to my touch.

"No."

I nodded, "Alright. Let's just go back to sleep then." I turned over to turn off the light when L grabbed my wrist to stop me. '

"Wait." I turned back to him and he took a deep breath. His eyes were bloodshot and, despite getting more sleep lately, the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced against his sickly white skin. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was dead. "Anna, I lied."

I blinked a few times trying to understand what he was going on about. "You do want to talk about it?" He shook his head and released my wrist, his gaze falling to the bed between us. "Then what is it?" A raspy breath escaped his lips and his eyes met mine.

I was expecting the worst, but nothing could have prepared me for the next words that he said, "Anna… Beyond is not dead."

Matt's POV

I glanced in the rearview mirror at the sleeping image of Near. His cheek was pressed up against the window, a transformer action figure resting loosely in one of his arms. His other hand lay limp at his side. Gia had fallen asleep almost as soon as we put her in the car. Wammy had her car seat set up in case of emergencies.

"Do you think they're alright?" I glanced at Mello who had spoken. The radio was on low, just enough to fill the silence.

"Who?" He looked at me like I was stupid. Had I not been driving, he probably would have smacked me upside the head.

"Anna and L."

I shrugged. "You talked to her. Did she sound alright?" I asked glancing back at Near again. I didn't want him to wake up while we were discussing this. He'd freaked out pretty bad back at the hotel. Anna was his favorite person in the world, the chance of her being in any type of trouble was enough to make him cry. I can't deal with crying.

"Yeah, but you know how it's been. She hasn't been the same since Beyond's death."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Yeah I know." I adjusted my goggles slightly, "Still I think they're fine. Anna was getting better."

Mello nodded, "Still I wish I could have spoken with L." Silence settled between us Mello checked the map. We'd been instructed to avoid using our phones as much as possible. This included GPS, meaning we had to use an old fashion map. Luckily, Mello was pretty good at that. If it had been just Near and I, we would have been lost for sure. "Turn left in about four miles. We should be there before sunrise."

I nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Thank God this nightmare is over."


	15. Chapter 15

L's POV

"What did you just say?" Anna questioned. Her eyes had gone wide and her face was pale.

For a moment I debated on changing my answer, but it was all the same at this point. "Beyond is alive." We were both silent for a moment, allowing my confession to hang in the air.

Then she was out of the bed, "I can't believe this." I got out of the bed and started toward her, but she rounded on me, "No, you stay away from me." I stopped in my tracks and watched her walk to the closet and pull a pistol out of the duffle before cocking it and pointing it at me.

"Anna-"

"Shut up. I saw Beyond in LA. He was an exact duplicate. Not even I would have been able to tell you both apart. Not by looking at you anyways." She looked me over and shook her head, "How do I know you're L?" My eyes widened. She was going to shoot me.

"I can prove it." I challenged, holding up my hands in defeat.

Anna licked her lips nervously and nodded, "What's my name? My real name."

I met her gaze steadily, "Annabelle M. O'Conner."

The gun lowered slightly, "The boys."

"Nate River, Mihael Keehl, and Mail Jeeves. In order of arrival and status at Wammy's."

She glanced over me and then put the gun down at her side, "I hate you."

I took another step toward her as she put the gun down, "You don't mean that." I offered.

Anna looked down at her feet, hiding her face beneath her hair as she shook her head, "Actually, L. I do a little bit." She looked up and met my eyes. She was so close to crying.

"Anna-" I took a step forward to embrace her, but when her hand went up I stopped.

"Do not touch me. Three months. You let me believe he was dead for three months. You watched me slowly lose my mind over this and you couldn't have said anything?"

"We were being watched." I admitted, attempting to right my wrong.

Anna shook her head again and leaned back against the wall. She took a calming breathe and met my eyes once more, this time she looked to be much calmer. "I suggest you explain yourself. Or I swear to God I will make you wish that gunman had better aim."

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Beyond called when I was in Dublin. He said he had some information for me." I paused and looked at Anna who was still standing, watching me carefully. "He said we were in danger and that he could help. Before he could help me, however, I had to get him out of prison. So I talked it over with Watari and we conducted a plan for Beyond to fake his death and get him back to England so he could be of assistance." I finished and looked up at Anna.

She was shaking her head as if none of this was making any sense. "L, I saw him. Hell, we buried him. He was dead."

I shook my head, "Do you remember reading _Romeo and Juliet_?" She nodded. "The drug Juliet uses to fake her death, is real. It's incredibly hard to find, but it exists. Beyond took some of that before he went looking for a fight. Officers found him a while later, seemingly dead. He woke up before the funeral. We buried an empty casket."

Anna shook her head, "You couldn't have let me in on this little plan of yours?"

"The less people who knew the better."

Anna pushed herself off the wall and started toward me. I stood up. I looked down my nose at her as we stood toe to toe. "You're something else do you know that? You let me believe B was dead for a month. You watched me grovel in sorrow and cry and turn into everything I am not while mourning over someone who was alive the whole time. Who else knew?"

"Watari." I confirmed.

Anna and I stared at one another in silence before she wrinkled her nose at me wringing her hands together, "You've been lying to me for a year. You knew about this little plan of yours and Beyond's for a year and you never said anything to me. You just let me believe he was gone. Here." She grabbed my wrist and deposited something into my hand.

When I opened my hand, a silver band sat neatly in the middle of my palm. I looked up at her, but she was already watching me. "Anna, please."

"L, I'm done. This is it. I'm not going anywhere because we have four children together, but you and I just are not working lately. I can't marry- I can't be with- someone I don't trust and I don't trust you. I won't leave you alone, but I can't do this anymore."

I bit my lip, feeling my heart beginning to break, "Anna, come on. I did this to keep you safe. I love you."

She gave me a sad smile, "I'm sure you do. I love you too, but love doesn't fix everything and I have kids to worry about. I don't have time to try and decipher what's true and what's not."

"Anna, L." We both looked to the door to see Watari looking distressed, "Is there something the matter?"

Anna looked to me and then back at him, "Did you need something?"

Watari looked between us and seemed to age a hundred years before he nodded, "The boys just arrived."

Near's POV

"Give me your cellphones." Anna demanded and we all pulled them out of our pockets. She laid each of them, including L's, Wammy's, and her own, on the table and pulled out the SIM card in each one, breaking them in half as she did. "We can't use cellphones anymore, it's not safe. The locations can be tracked when you make a call." She looked between down the line of us. L, Mello, Matt, Wammy, and myself. All standing facing her like soldiers preparing for battle. Something wasn't right. I could see it in her eyes, she'd changed in the past few days. She barely looked at L, instead focusing on me and Matt, occasionally glancing at Mello. Usually there would be some form of communication between Anna and L. A touch, a glance, something, but today it was absent. I glanced at Matt, whose face was scrunched up in confusion glancing between Anna standing in front of us and L and Mello's side. What had happened in the few days we were apart? "Boys, you should go get some rest. We'll head out in the morning." Anna gave us a small smile and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" L asked, rather harshly. I instinctively began twirling my hair between my fingers and stepped slightly behind Matt.

Anna looked up from where her hand rested on the door knob. The second her eyes fell on L, a hundred different emotions seemed to explode in her eyes, none of which I was used to seeing in them. "I'm going to find B. I'd like to get to the bottom of this." With that, Anna shut the door tightly and L was out the door at her heels.

"I thought B was dead." Mello chimed in. Matt and I looked to him before we all turned to Wammy for an explanation.

He simply shrugged, "You three will find out soon enough. Now, I believe Anna told you all it was time for bed. We will be changing hotels in the morning."

Anna's POV

"Anna!" I closed my eyes lightly before turning around. When I opened them, I found L running up to me- well running for L, which was more like speed walking.

"What?" I allowed him to catch up with me before staring on my way again.

"Why are you doing this?"

I paused once more and looked him over. "Doing what exactly?" I asked meeting his eyes.

"Running off to find Beyond in the middle of the night? You don't even know where he is and you have no way of finding him. Stop being irrational and let's talk about this." I hugged myself against the cold and looked up at the sky. It would probably start snowing soon. "Anna, come back to the hotel. If you want to see BB, I will call him and we can meet up with him." I looked down and noticed L was still not wearing shoes. He must have been freezing. "Anna?"

I looked up from the floor and nodded. Instinctively I started to reach out for his hand, but stopped myself. I saw him glance down at my hand. He'd noticed. When our eyes met again he simply nodded and ushered me back toward the hotel allowing me to walk beside him with neither of us saying anything.

When we did finally reach the hotel, he went into the kitchen to call Beyond and I went into the bedroom to check on the boys. They were all fast asleep. Mello was on the edge leaving Matt between himself and Near, who was cuddled into Matt's side. The moonlight was streaming in through the window, casting a silver glow on them. I felt a hand fall on my shoulder and took my attention away from the scene before me and looked up for find Wammy standing beside me. "I put Gia in my room. She's lying on the bed if you wish to see her."

I nodded, "Just a moment." I crept over to where Mello was sleeping and opened the dresser beside him, pulling out the gun I'd deposited in it earlier. When I turned back to Wammy, his face had gone white. "I don't need them to find this."

I followed Wammy down the hall to where his room was and opened the door. Gia was lying in the center of the bed on her tummy with a pillow resting about a few inches away from her on either side of her. I walked into the dimly lit room and sat on the bed as delicately as possible. Her breathing was even and peaceful. I ran my finger down her cheek and smiled slightly.

"Anna?" I looked up to see L standing in the doorway watching me. "Beyond is on his way up. Evidently he wasn't very far away." I nodded and turned back our daughter. A tiny laugh escaped her lips in her sleep and I had to smile. She was adorable.

I got up and followed L out to the living room where Wammy was already standing in an uncomfortable silence with another man. L cleared his throat and caught the attention of everyone in the room.

The other man had shaggy brown hair and stood with an exaggerated hunch so he wasn't much taller than myself, but had he straightened up he would have been as tall as L. His dark eyes and hair stood out in grave contrast to his pale skin and had I not known better, I would have thought I was seeing a ghost. "Anna… it's good to see you again."

I looked him over for a moment and nodded. "I wish I could say the same."

Beyond smiled almost cruelly and looked to L, "So you told her I'm alive." L nodded. "I figured you would. I thought it would have been much sooner though. I'm surprised you kept her in the dark for so long." I glanced between the two men I'd grown up with.

I could see L trying to keep his composure, but it was weighing on him, "You told me not to." He responded.

Beyond raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Of course I did. Anna never would have trusted me to help you. She would have assumed it was a trick." His gaze flickered to me and then back to L. "I never thought you would allow this to go on for this long though. I assumed you would have told her the second I arrived in England that I was alive."

I felt annoyance fill me. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Beyond looked to me and nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are. Now do you want to explain what exactly why we're in danger and how those people knew where we were?" I asked.

Beyond gave me an amused look and sat down on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest in an eerily similar manner to L's. "You're in danger because L here has put quite a few pissed off criminals behind bars. Criminals who have connections to the outside world and would be very happy to get revenge on him. As for how those people knew where you were, it's quite simple actually." He paused, "Do you have any jam? I'm afraid I left my jar at home." He looked down regretfully.

I snapped my fingers a few times, annoyed with him. He was as addicted to jam as L was to every other sweet food. "Beyond, focus. How did they know where we were?" I asked crossing my arms.

Beyond looked between L and I and smirked before looking down at his shoes. "Well, it's simple really. I told them."

I looked to L whose face was turning red. "You told them? I trusted you."

"It was a test. More of a game actually. I wanted to see if the world's greatest detective could defend himself. I was unaware Anna was with you." The smirk reappeared, "Well… not with you, but I'm sure you know what I meant." L and I exchanged glanced and I touched the spot where my ring used to be. "Don't act so surprised. Body language speaks wonders. Can I see the baby?"

"She's asleep." L jumped in agressively before I had a chance to.

Beyond looked from him to me and I shook my head. "No, you can't."

"Anna?" I turned to see Near standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

I looked him over quickly and then looked to L, "Take his phone and do not let him leave." I walked over to where Near stood and led him back to the bed room and knelt down beside him as I tucked him I under the sheets. "Nightmare?"

He nodded lying on his side so I had a clear view of his face, "Was he telling the truth?"

I felt my heart clench tightly and began to feel nauseous as I nodded, "Yeah, Baby. He was."

Near averted his eyes for a moment as if to think before he looked back up at me, "So you're giving up?"

I shook my head, "I'm not giving up, Near. I just can't play L's games right now. He and I need to work what the rules are first." Near watched me for a moment before he nodded. I pressed my lips to his forehead and stood up, "Go back to sleep, Sweetie. We leave in the morning."

I walked back into the living room to find L and B staring at one another from opposite sides of the couch. "What's going on?"

L and Beyond broke eye contact and looked to me. L stood up and brushed past me, "Nothing." He mumbled as he disappeared into the kitchen.

I watched him disappear and turned back to Beyond, "What the hell did you say to him."

B simply shrugged and met my gaze steadily, "The truth."


	16. Chapter 16

Anna's POV

"The truth?" I asked confused.

Beyond seemed to pull his knees closer to his chest, "Of course. I love L, I would never lie to him. Or you."

I felt annoyance begin to bubble up in my stomach. "Fine, stay there. If I have to come find you because you took off, so help me God-" my threat was interrupted by a glass breaking in the kitchen. I turned toward the sound and then to Beyond, holding up one finger, "Stay here." Another sound of shattering glass echoed through the room as I headed toward the kitchen. L was standing in the kitchen, throwing cup after coffee mug on the ground. "What the hell are you doing? The kids are asleep." I grabbed the mug he was holding out of his hand and put it back in the cub bored before shutting it tightly and wedging myself between him and the countertop.

"Move, Anna."

I stayed where I was, "No. Now I asked you a question and if you want the rest of the night to go smoothly I suggest you act like a good little soldier and answer it."

L looked down at me for a moment before taking a step back and falling into one of the chairs, "I'm breaking cups."

I sat across from him, "Yes, I can see that. I suppose the more appropriate question is why are you breaking all the cups the hotel generously supplied at the last minute?"

L looked at the shattered glass shards that littered the floor and then looked to me, "Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Anna."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like one."

L narrowed his eyes in a sarcastic fashion, "Childish is part of my charm."

I rolled my eyes, "No, childish is part of why you have a ring in your pocket." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I covered my mouth with my hand and stood up, "L, I didn't mean that."

He stood up slowly, nodding to himself, "Yes you did."

I grabbed his wrist before he could take another step, "No. I didn't. I didn't mean to say it anyways. What did Beyond say to you to get you so upset?"

"Ask him."

"I don't feel like solving puzzles right now, tell me straight." I could feel L's pulse quicken even through the fabric of his clothing and I loosened my grip on him. His arm dropped to his side and we watched one another for a moment before he pulled me to him, his arms locked around my waist. I through my arms around his neck out of instinct. "L?"

"He's right." L mused into my hair.

I pulled back and took in the unfamiliar defeated look plastered on his face, "Who's right? Beyond? L, what did he say?"

L pulled and looked me over, a sad smile dampening his features, "We're not going to be able to fix this."

"I don't know." I forced myself to answer honestly. I dropped my gaze from his and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Anna, look at me please." I did as I was asked. "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to fix this if it's the last thing I do. I will prove Beyond wrong."

A faint crying started up in the other room. "Gia-"

I stopped as L took my hand and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "I'll handle her. Stay with Beyond." I nodded and followed him out to find Beyond sitting on the couch with Gia in his lap.

"Your daughter was crying." He informed us as we entered the room. Gia had ceased crying and was watching him intently, cooing slightly. Beyond had one hand placed on her stomach, holding her in place. "She has your eyes, Anna."

I didn't respond, but took the baby from him and handed her to L before taking a seat on the opposite side of the coffee table from B. "Start talking." I commanded.

"Well, prison wasn't anything like you'd think. The American justice system is very forgiving. It wasn't fun by any means, very boring but still very forgiving." He smiled watching me.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I snarled.

Beyond held up his hands in a defeated manor, "There's no need to be so serious, Anna. I was planning on telling you what you wanted to know. All you have to do is ask."

I sighed annoyed. "I did."

"Ask again."

I looked over Beyond and he smiled, his hair falling over his forehead and into his eyes. He almost looked like he had at Wammy's. Almost. "Who wants L dead?" I asked.

Beyond's eyes flickered up to meet mine, "No one. Well… not one exactly. I supposed the better question is who doesn't want L dead. However, most of them are in prison." Beyond looked between L and myself then to the hall door, "You can come out now. It must be hard to hear from all the way over there."

I turned to where he was looking. Mello, Matt, and Near were all walked out from where they'd been hiding. "Boys, you should be sleeping." I chastised.

"No, I think they should hear this. After all, you two aren't the only ones being targeted. The second those three showed up at Wammy's you might as well have signed their death certificates." He stared at the three of them for a moment and then shrugged, "Or maybe not."

"Boys." I motioned for them to come over to where we were. Mello took a seat next to Beyond and Matt beside him. Near took to the floor between the chairs L and I sat in. "Beyond, if your plan is to scare them-" I started but he waved me off.

"Of course I don't. I simply want them to be informed. Now, back to the matter at hand. There are four criminals who have enough connections on the outside to attempt this sort of operation, three who could potentially do it successfully, two who are smart enough to actually think of it, but only one of them was in L.A. with me. That is the man we are looking for. He also got out this month for good behavior."

"How do you figure that the man from L.A. is our guy?" L asked and Beyond suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I may have let some information slip about the orphanage. He was very persuasive."

I narrowed my eyes, "Boys, give us a minute." I requested.

"But Beyond said-" Mello started but L silenced him with a looked and the three of them were out of the room. Mello had taken Gia from L on his way out upon L's request.

"So let me get this straight. You were some guys bitch back in L.A. and sold us out?"

Beyond jumped up and L did the same in a defensive manner placing himself almost fully between me and Beyond, "I am nobody's bitch. I've never been submissive like that. Not even-"

"Not even to a traffic light. Save it, B." I cut him off and he looked away.

"You heard about that?" B asked sounding only half shocked.

I nodded once and motioned to the couch behind him, "Take a seat, B."

Beyond looked between us and crossed his arms, "I think I'll stand."

I pulled the gun that I'd stashed in my back pocket out and used it as a pointer, "I think you'll take a seat." Beyond did as I said. L and I took our seats again, "So I want to know exactly what you told our mystery man, B. I also want a name, do you understand?" I asked leaning forward in my seat.

Beyond nodded once, "Ace. Ace Robertson. He was your second case."

I looked to L, "Ring a bell?"

He nodded, placing his thumb to his lips, "He was sentenced to life on charges for the murder of eleven children."

"What did you tell him, B?" I asked standing and mechanically moving to stand behind L, my hand falling to his shoulder.

He tensed for a second and then relaxed. Beyond sighed, "I told him exactly how to hurt you. I suggest you watch your children. I'll keep in touch and keep you posted. For now, I suggest you both get some rest, separate beds, I'm presuming." He smiled once, cruelly and then was out the door. He then opened the door again, "Call once you get to the new hotel. I believe I'll have some information on Ace's whereabouts by then."

Mello's POV

I put Gia on the bed and held her in place with two pillows. "Alright, that should keep her safe, come on." I moved quietly out into the hall, just close enough where we could hear what was going on in the living room, but far enough away to stay hidden.

"Anna told us to go to bed." Near reminded and I slapped my hand over his mouth, earning a small yelp.

"Shut up, N." Matt hissed.

"Ace. Ace Robertson." I heard the voice of the man they called B state in a bored fashion. I motioned for Matt to write the name down as I tuned back in, trying to catch anything that might help. "I suggest you watch your children. I'll keep in touch and keep you posted. For now, I suggest you both get some rest, separate beds, I'm presuming." He said sounding amused. Footsteps and then the door shut. I heard Anna huff in frustration and then the door opened again, "Call once you get to the new hotel. I believe I'll have some information on Ace's whereabouts by then." The door shut again and then silence.

"I can't believe we're working with him. He sold us out." Anna growled, it sounded like she was pacing.

"Anna, love, please calm down."

"Don't call me 'love', L. Not now, please." Anna stopped pacing, sounding utterly defeated.

More silence ensued before a small, "I'm sorry." broke through. "Anna, can we please talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's a lot to discuss."

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to find Near trying to get my attention. Once it was given to him, he nodded toward the bedroom we'd laid Gia in and I followed him in with Matt at my heels. "I think they broke up." He announced.

"No they didn't." I spat, disgusted at the idea of the two of them separating.

Matt shrugged, "I don't know, Mels. Did you see the way they were acting? Anna asking L not to call her love? It sounds like they broke up."

"It's not just that. I overheard them speaking with" Near paused and his face scrunched up in disgust, "B earlier and then spoke with Anna after I woke up from another nightmare." The last part was barely audible, but I caught it.

"What did she say?"

"She said Beyond was right and they were not together at the moment, but they were working on it. I think they broke up because Beyond is alive." Near twirled a piece of hair, "Of course, I have no proof of the latter."

I looked to Matt, "So Anna's in love with him or something."

Near stopped twirling his hair and dropped his hand to his side and narrowed his eyes at me in an annoyed fashion, "I didn't say that."

"Then why would it matter?" Matt piped up.

"I thought you three were supposed to be asleep." The three of us jumped at the sound of L's voice. He looked more tired than usual.

"Is it true?" I asked, stepping up as spokesman for my brothers.

L frowned, "Is what true?"

"Anna and you." I didn't need to go into further detail, L understood perfectly.

He nodded once, "I suppose. This is only temporary. I'm going to fix this. Before we return to Wammy's. Trust me." L promised.

"How do you know?" L was infamous for making promises he would not keep.

He motioned sleepily for the three of us to get into bed and we did, careful of Gia lying peacefully in the middle. "Let me tell you three something about Anna." He lifted Gia from the bed and held her close to him. "Anna is not an easy person to get along with. She is temperamental, she's competitive, she doesn't like to be wrong and she never wants to admit she is, she is exceedingly dramatic, and opinionated and will hold a grudge forever if you let her." The frustration broke from his face and a soft, sad smile replaced it, "But she is also one of the most forgiving, most caring, and by far one of the most loving people I know. She loves with everything she has and if she loves you she will do anything and everything she can in her power to protect you and she never ever gives us because she's undeniable stubborn. That's why this will be fixed before we get home, because she won't give up on us. I just have to prove I'm sorry because I know I messed up."

Anna's POV

"Now go to sleep okay? Don't worry about us. Good night." A chorus of good night, L's followed him as he walked out of what was previously our bedroom and closed the door.

"So I'm not very easy to get along with?" I asked, causing him to jump, clutching Gia to his chest.

Once he caught sight of me, he relaxed again, "You missed the part where I said good things, I suppose."

I shook my head, "Go put her down I need to talk to you, just let me say good night to the boys." I walked into the room and the tiny whispers went silent, "Don't stop on my account." I teased, but they remained silent. "I just wanted to say good night." I glanced at the clock that was flashing three in bright red. "Or good morning. Try and get some sleep. We're going to be leaving at eight. Good night boys." Another chorus of good nights and I shut the door. I walked back to the living room to find L with a cup of sugar with a splash of coffee and a cup of tea on the other side. "You made tea." I noted.

He held up his cup of sugar, "I made coffee too. I would have asked Wammy, but he was asleep." I nodded and took a sip, it was much stronger than I usually made it, probably from leaving the bag in too long, but I didn't say anything. "What did you want to talk about?"

I swallowed hard, "I wanted to apologize."

L furrowed his brow, "For?"

"Not listening. I understand why you had to let out Beyond, we never would have found out who was behind this so quickly."

L took a sip, glancing at me over the top of his coffee mug. "So you forgive me?"

I glanced up at him and nodded, "I forgive you, but I still don't trust you."

He nodded, "I see. Then what do I need to do to get you to trust me?" '

I shrugged, "Time."

He nodded, "And our current… situation?" He asked.

I put down the bitter tea and moved to sit on the table so I was directly in front of him. He put down his mug gingerly and grabbed both of my hands in his. "After we take care of this mess, we can figure that out." I promised.

L nodded and got up, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "Get some sleep, I'll make sure everything's ready for tomorrow." I nodded standing up with him and moving back to the couch. This was going to be a very long investigation.


	17. Chapter 17

Anna's POV

The door opened as I finished zipping Near into one of my winter jackets. "Are you almost ready to go?"

I didn't look up, "One second." I flipped the hood up and brushed a few stray hairs off of Near's forehead. "Sweetie, go find Watari and the others. We'll be down in a minute." I watched Near brush past L through the door in my coat. It was too big for him. Matt and Mello had borrowed L's. I hadn't been surprised when it snowed, just a tad inconvenienced. I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder and looked to L. "I'm going to have to go get their things from Wammy's."

He nodded, "I'll go with you."

I looked him over for a moment before shaking my head, "That won't be necessary."

I tried to brush past him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a halt, "Anna, it's dangerous."

"Exactly, that's why one of us has to stay here and take care of the kids." I said through clenched teeth, meeting his eye.

"Fine, I'll go you stay here." He compromised.

"No."

"Why not?"

"This isn't up for debate, L."

"I'd say you were having a lover's quarrel, but from what I've seen you two aren't exactly lovers anymore."  
I turned on my heels and frowned deeply when my eyes landed on the one person who was quickly becoming latest thorn in my side. "Beyond, what the hell are you doing here?" I spat.

Beyond held up his hands in defense, "I expected you to be at the next hotel by now. I was getting impatient. So I came to see if you had checked out and ran into your kid. The one that's permanently attached to Anna." He clarified with a sick smile. "Anyways, I come baring news." He swept his arms across his chest, opening himself up to us theatrically.

"You found Ace Robertson?" L asked hopefully.

Beyond shook his head and began pacing slightly, "No, but I do know where he was." He paused and looked between us. Taking our silence as a cue, he continued, "He was at Wammy's house last night." L and I looked to one another. "Before you two get any ideas about worst cases, no one was there. Roger was at the second orphanage and you two are here with the rugrats."

"Is he still there?" I asked. B shrugged.

"Then how do you know he was there? From what you're saying there were no witnesses." L challenged and Beyond smirked.

"I have my ways, Lawliet, trust me."

I leaned against the doorframe, "Not as far as I could throw you. L, take the boys to the hotel. B get the hell out and call when you have something useful."

"Where are you going?" B asked as L called my name again.

"Wammy's I have things to get."

"I'll go with you." Beyond decided.

I looked to L who shrugged, but didn't look content with the idea. I shook my head, "I've got this one."

I was almost out the door when he grabbed my wrist. I rounded on him to find him much closer than I'd expected. I took a step back. "I insist, Anna."

I pulled my wrist from his grasp, "Fine, but one foot out of line and I swear I'll put a bullet through your skull. Do I make myself clear?"

He shot me a smiled and brushed past me, "Crystal."

L's POV

Once Beyond was out the door I looked to Anna, "You aren't serious."

Anna shrugged, "I don't think I really have a choice with this one. Besides it might be good to have some backup." She mused, but refused to look at me. She was just as uncomfortable going anywhere with B as I was of her going.

"Let me go with him. I can keep an eye on him and get what the boys need."

Anna looked up at that shaking her head, "No. Forgive me, but I don't trust you alone with him."

"And I don't trust him alone with you. Anna, please this is ridiculous." I whispered harshly. She looked away, but said nothing. "You used to be so sensible about these things."

She looked back to me and frowned deeply, "And you used to be honest."

"Stop bringing up the past, I'm trying."

She sighed, "I know you are. L, just trust me. I'll be okay we'll only be gone for a few hours."

We watched one another in silence as I contemplated her words. I knew Anna could handle herself, but that didn't mean I wanted her in a position that she had to defend herself. Still this was Anna and she wasn't going to relent on what she'd decided. Carefully, I approached her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Alright, be safe." She nodded and then she was gone.

Anna's POV

"Can I drive?" Beyond asked as I met him at the car.

My eyes flickered up from where I was trying I was trying to fit the key into the lock. "Absolutely not. I'd like to make it there and back alive." I could feel Beyond's eyes on me as I went back to unlocking the doors of what Mello had claimed as his car. "Get in." I commanded and Beyond did as he was told. Both doors were slammed shut tightly and I started up the car before driving off toward Wammy's.

"You really aren't going to forgive him." Beyond mused looking out the window at the lightly falling snow. We'd been driving for almost half an hour in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I've already forgiven him." I answered continuing to watch the snow covered road.

"Yet you're still sleeping in separate beds." I spared Beyond a glance. He hadn't even looked to me. His chocolate eyes were still locked on the passing scenery. "It looks like the snow is going to get worse."

I returned my gaze to the road, "Let's just hope it doesn't snow too hard before we get to the house. We should be there soon." I felt Beyond's eyes fall on me.

"I know. We should stop by the cemetary. I'd like to pay my respects to… well myself."

I glanced at him, "No. We're getting the stuff for the boys and getting back to them. No stops along the way."

"Whatever you say. Now tell me, you and L?" Beyond asked looking to me.

"That's none of your concern." I pulled the car into the front of the orphanage, "Get out of my car." I pulled my gun out of my bag and slammed the door of the car shut behind me. Beyond followed me into the house. I went through each room carefully with BB at my heels. When I was satisfied, I put the gun in my back pocket, "All clear. Now let's get the kid's stuff." I went into Matt's room first and started gathering things I thought he would need for however long this case was going to take.

"You might as well just bring his whole room."

I looked up to Beyond who was eating a chocolate bar he's gotten from God knows where and sitting on Matt's bed. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying. I don't think he'll need all that. How long are you planning on this lasting? Because I can assure you, I plan on stopping Ace very soon. With L's help of course. I can't very well show up at a police station, I'm dead." Beyond grumbled bitterly.

I didn't respond as I continued to pile Matt's things into a bag. "Alright, now for Mello." I put Matt's bag down in the hallway and walked into Mello's room. The first thing I noticed was the window. "Oh no." Snow was falling like crazy outside, we weren't going to be leaving tonight.

"Oh look. A storm."

I brushed past Beyond and went to the kitchen and pressed the numbers for the hotel. A man answered, "Room 348, please." I waited to be connected.

After three rings, L's voice came through the phone. "Anna, are you alright?"

"Everything's fine, but the weather is not agreeing with us." I sighed hopping up onto the counter.

"Meaning?" He asked forcefully.

I bit my lip, "Meaning I won't be back tonight. We have to wait until the storm clears."

I heard a frustrated sigh on the other end, "This is why I said I would go."

"L, please just go take care of the kids. Make sure they're all in bed by eleven. Gia will probably take a bottle soon and be down by seven."

"I know, Anna. Please be safe tonight."

I nodded, "You too."

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Why was I getting so emotional all of a sudden? "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up.

Mello's POV

I heard L slam the phone onto the receiver and looked to Matt. "We can't sit around and wait for Anna to get back."

"Well what do you suggest, Mels?" He asked not looking up from his stupid videogame.

"Well, I think we should go after this Ace guy. I mean, we've helped solve cases before. This is what we trained our whole lives for. We might as well start now and we'll be putting L and Anna's minds to ease while we get some practice in." I rationalized.

Matt seemed to pause in his game before he put it down completely and looked up at me through his goggles. "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

Matt laughed once, eyes flickering down to the game and then back to me, "Too soon. What's the plan?"

"Well, first we need to get as much information on this guy as we can. Can you do that?"

"Get me a laptop." Matt commanded.

I pulled Near's out from under the bed and slid it to him. He flipped it open. "It needs a password." I growled. Stupid Near. Matt glanced up at me and typed something in and the screen opened. "How did you know-"

"Near talks in his sleep. Now B said he was in the prison in LA… let's just…" Matt's voice trailed off as page after page of code appeared on the screen. I watched Matt type away quickly and efficiently. After a few minutes he smiled as the mainframe of the Los Angeles police department popped up, "I'm in." He looked up at me, "I've always wanted to say that."

I smacked him upside the head, "Alright, let's find Robertson."

Matt nodded and typed away, "Found him." I leaned over his shoulder. "This guy killed eleven kids." Matt whispered.

"Sick bastard. We still have to find him, but this is going to be dangerous."

I watched Matt's eyes light up before he looked at me, "Alright, let's catch a criminal."


	18. Chapter 18

Beyond's POV

The moonlight was streaming in the window and giving the room an angelic glow. It was strange, seeing Anna lying asleep in the room I'd always known to be L's. The room had changed quite a bit. The bed was much larger than the twins we all used to have and it had moved to the center of the wall, cutting the room into perfect halves. A desk was still in the far corner of the room and if I had to guess, I would say it was the same one that had always been there. The top of the desk itself seemed to be completely hectic, but knowing Anna it was a controlled chaos.

"Are you going to just stand there all night or are you going to say something?" I jumped at the sound of Anna's voice. She flicked on the switch on the lamp beside her bed and turned to me. Her hair was only slightly askew, which is to be expected, I didn't recall her ever moving around much in her sleep. The sweatshirt to bed was new. She used to wear pajamas with cupcakes on them.

"I thought you were asleep." I admitted.

She ran a hand through her hair, "It's hard to sleep with a serial killer in the next room."

I took a step into the room, "I would never hurt you. I told you why those people needed to die." "I'm not having this discussion with you again." Her voice was a little stronger now as she sat up straighter. I sat on the bed. "What were you doing in here anyways?"

I looked her over for a moment before looking over the room. "I was just looking through the house. It's changed quite a bit." I looked back to her and she nodded.

"It's been twelve years, B. Things change." Her voice had gotten quite until it was just above a whisper as if she was afraid of waking someone.

Before I could stop myself, my hand went to her face, cupping her cheek. She seemed as surprised as I was, but she didn't pull away. "L, doesn't know how lucky he is to have you. If it wasn't for you, he would have become like me. He was always afraid of that."

My words seemed to shake her out of whatever daze she was in because she pulled away, "No he wouldn't have. There are things worth dying for, but nothing worth killing for. L knows that."

"Albert Dietrich." I cited.

She shook her head, "That's not the quote. Dietrich said, 'There are perhaps many causes worth dying for, but to me, certainly, there are none worth killing for.' "

I placed my thumb to my lips and nodded, "Absolutely brilliant." Anna seemed to stop for a moment, lost for words. I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and waited for a moment for her to react. When she didn't I pressed a kiss to her cheek and got up. I paused for a moment when I reached the door, "You can go to sleep. You'll need to be rested for when we leave tomorrow." I shut the door behind me before she could respond.

L's POV

I couldn't sleep. Not with Anna gone and alone in Wammy's house with Beyond. I laid out on the couch staring up at the ceiling. I had put the boys to bed long ago and Gia was asleep on my chest. I looked at the phone beside the couch and willed it to ring. I sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening for Anna to be alright. I pressed a kiss to the top of Gia's forehead and tried to get into a comfortable position.

Mello's POV

I grabbed my backpack and slipped it over my shoulders. "Ready?" I asked Matt quietly. He nodded and we opened the door as quietly as possible, so not to wake Near.

"Where are you going?" Matt and I stopped and exchanged looks before looking to the bed where Near was sitting up. His features were only illuminated by the dim moonlight making him look sickly and paler than usual.

"Look, Near," Matt started moving to sit next to Near, "we need you to cover for us."

Near looked between us and began twirling his hair between his fingers, "You two are going to try and catch Ace Robertson. That's very foolish of you."

I was losing patience, "Will you cover for us or not?" I snapped quietly. I didn't want to alert L to our movements.

Near looked from Matt to me, "Or not. I don't want to contribute to your deaths."

I moved quickly and covered Near's mouth so he couldn't call out. "The you'll have to come with us. We can't risk you selling us out." I looked to Matt and he grabbed my back pack allowing me to carry Near out of the hotel room. I looked around the corner to find L asleep on the couch. I nodded to Matt and we proceeded in silence. We both knew the slightest noise would wake up L. Near had stopped struggling against my chest. He knew it wouldn't do any good.

When we finally got down to the car, Matt unlocked the car with a coat hanger. I shoved Near into the backseat and put it on child lock. I slipped into the passenger seat while Matt fiddled with the wires under the steering wheel.

"This is pointless." Near mumbled as he struggled to open the door for a few seconds before giving up.

"Got it." Matt jumped up as the engine roared to life and slipped into the driver's seat. We sped out of the parking lot and I heard Near hit the window followed by a small whimper. "Sorry, Nate." Matt apologized.

"It's Near." He barked. "Where exactly are we going anyways?" I heard a snap of Near buckling his seatbelt.

"Ace Robertson's headquarters. That B guy left some papers behind when he went with Anna. One of them had the address of a potential place. We googled the address and we think it's the place." I informed him. If he was coming along he might as well be in on the plan.

"That sounds like a trap."

I paused. I hadn't thought of that. I shrugged it off, "We'll be fine."

"I think you're going to get us killed."

I slammed on the dashboard, "Shut up, Near! You think you're so smart, but you don't know everything! If I said we're going to be fine we will be!" Near remained quiet in the back. "How far away is this place?" I asked trying to calm myself.

Matt sighed annoyed with the bickering, "Like an hour, maybe a little more because of the snow." The car got quiet as we drove when we finally did pull up at the supposed destination we all sat in the car for a moment looking up at the familiar building. Matt was the first one to break the silence, "He's in Wammy's."


	19. Chapter 19

Beyond's POV

"It hasn't even been a day." Anna sighed into the phone looking completely done with the situation. "L, how could you let this happen?" "Smart little things." I mused looking over the three boys at the table. Anna waved at me angrily in a silent attempt to tell me to quiet down although I wasn't being loud to begin with. "No, don't come down here. It's three in the morning." She rubbed her free hand over her face as she listened, "Alright, you know what? I'll handle it. Please just take care of Gia. Good night." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "I love you too I'll see you later." She hung up and turned to the tired looking trio. "Do you want to tell me why you snuck out, stole the car, and drove back to Wammy's when I told you it wasn't safe to come back here?"

"Not with him in here." The blonde spat looking me over.

"I'd like it to be on the record that I was kidnapped and taken here." The little leech that was usually attached to Anna chimed in quietly. Leech began twirling a piece of hair between his fingers.

Anna looked them over and then to me, "Out. I need to talk to my boys." When I hesitated she flicked her wrist at me in a dismissive fashion. I looked around the old kitchen once before leaving and shutting the door tightly behind me. After a few moments I leaned against the door to listen in. There was silence for a few moments and then Anna spoke. "So who wants to tell me what's going on?"

"We wanted to help." I heard goggles answer sleepily. He must have been the one who drove. He seemed more exhausted then the other two.

"I told you to stay with L. Do you know he was ready to call up Scotland Yard to find you three?" A small silence.

"We found an address that B left behind. It was one of the possible headquarters of Ace Robertson. We got directions there and it was here." The blonde was speaking now.

"You three are in so much trouble when we get back. For now, I need you three to follow me." I heard footsteps approaching the door and moved quickly down the hall to my old room that was currently filled with puzzles and toys. "Go in there." I heard Anna say as she passed my room. She stopped in the doorway and looked at me holding up one finger, "I am not done with you."

A smirked, "Neither am I." She rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion and headed into her own room. I laid back on the bed and sighed wondering what was going on in the next room.

Anna's POV

"You three stay in here. Mello, Matt, take these," I reluctantly handed them both a pistol from the back of my closet. "You guys remember how to use these?" I asked. Wammy had made sure we were all prepared. That meant on top of all the mental work that had to be done, we also had to learn how to operate, load, clean, assemble, and disassemble a gun. It had been a while since the last training session. Matt and Mello nodded confidently and I turned to Near. He, like myself, had never excelled at this, but he was good enough to stay on top. Still, I didn't need him accidently discharging a weapon. "Listen to them. If they tell you to get down, hit the floor. Do you understand?" He nodded once, obviously irritated with my decision to leave him unarmed.

I grabbed my own pistol out of my drawer and started toward the door. I stopped when I reached the door and looked the boys over. Matt and Mello were sitting turned into one another talking in low tones on the bed while Near had moved to the floor by my side of the bed and started reading the book I'd left there the week before. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Jesus Christ." I jumped back when I opened the door to find Beyond standing a few inches from me. I pushed him back slightly and shut the door behind me, "Why do you do that?"

He shrugged, "You shouldn't arm children."

"You shouldn't tell me what to do with my kids. Now come on." I shrugged past Beyond and started out into the yard with him on my heels.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up, B." I hissed moving toward the guest house. This had to be where he was hiding if he was still here. I went to turn the knob slowly, but found it locked. I knelt down and pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and bent it.

"That doesn't really work." Beyond started.

There was a click and I looked up at him while I got up. "I'm sorry were you saying something?"

He looked me over once, "I am impressed."

I didn't acknowledge the comment as I opened the door quickly and held my gun out, ready to shoot as I entered the room. I dropped my hand to my side. There was no one there. The door slammed shut behind us and I jumped. I spun on my heels, but it was only Beyond. "Do you know where he is or not?" I asked pointing the gun at him.

He shrugged walking the floor slowly, "I don't have his exact location, no. I do have a very good idea where he is headed though." Beyond took a seat at the table where L and I had sat the night before we buried him. Well I thought we had.

"Where?" I asked.

Beyond sighed looking very bored and slightly disappointed. He looked away as he spoke. "Anna, do you really need to ask?" Once the question was asked he turned to me meeting my gaze.

I felt my heart stop for a second. "Son of a bitch." I turned and ran back to Wammy's and grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the hotel frantically. When L finally answered, I didn't give him a chance to speak, "L, listen to me. You all need to leave and head back here do you understand? I don't care how you do it. I just need you to get out of that hotel room."

"Anna, what are you-"

"There's no time for questions, L. Please just do what I asked."

"Okay, okay. Let me get Watari and the baby. I'll see you soon."

I hung up and turned to fins B standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "I can't believe you." I pointed my gun at him and he held his hands up in a mock surrender.

"You can shoot me if you want to. I actually encourage it. However, it won't fix the problem. Also I didn't sell you out, if that makes you feel any better. Well I didn't do it again." He clarified making his way to the kitchen table and taking a seat.

I followed him with my gun, "Why should I believe you?"

He shook his head, leaning back in the chair until he was in danger of tipping over, "Oh don't believe me. Frankly, I don't care. You're the one who will be down one man who is willing to be on your side. That would leave you and L alone to try and save yourselves. As well as the lives of your four monsters of course because I did let Ace know about their existence." He pulled his knees into his chest in the same fashion L would when thinking and pressed his thumb to his lips, "Frankly, I believe it would be in your best interest to keep me alive, but I'm sure you're going to want to confer with Lawliet on the matter of keeping me alive or putting a bullet in my head. I just hope you weren't too late to save your daughter and whatever L is to you now." A sadistic smile met his lips when he turned his look from the table to me.

"Go to hell." I growled through clenched teeth.

His smile grew ever so slightly, "I'm sure the lot of us have seats saved for us at the devil's right hand."

I watched him for a moment before moving my gaze to the clock and then back to Beyond, "If something happens to them, I will kill you."

B cocked his head to the side, "Wonderful. Well I suppose we'll know in about an hour what fate holds for all of us."

I lowered my gun to my side, "I suppose we will. Don't move." I said. I had to tell the boys to go to bed. They were safe for now.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I walked down the hall and opened the door slowly, "Boys? It's me." I opened the door more and took a step in, sure I wouldn't be shot now. Near was asleep on his stomach on the floor, head resting in the book. Matt was passed out on the bed, gun on the bedside table. His glasses were still on. Mello must have moved to the desk at some point in the night and fallen asleep there. The gun I'd given him was resting a few inches away from his hand on the desk. I picked up Near and carried him into his room, placing him down onto his bed gently. I pulled the covers up over him and he unconsciously snuggled into the bed. I pushed back his hair off his forehead and pressed a kiss there. I returned to my bed room and woke up Mello, "Mels, you have to wake up." He mumbled something under his breath. "Mello, you can go to your room." He nodded, getting up and staggered out the door. I decided to leave Matt where he was since I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. I followed Mello out the door just in time to see his door shut behind him.

I returned to the kitchen to find B in the same spot I'd left him. I glanced at the clock. We still had forty five minutes to go. I sat across from him. He smiled confidently and I tapped the table watching the clock. "I'm sure they'll be fine." B said breaking the silence after five minutes.

"He better be." I mumbled not looking at Beyond and sent up a silent prayer to the god of every religion I'd ever heard of for L.


	20. Chapter 20

Beyond's POV

"Anna?" We both turned our attention from the still ticking clock to the doorway. L was leaning in the doorway watching the two of us sitting at the table.

Anna stood up slowly his name fell off her lips like a prayer before she rushed to him and threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his. "Thank God." I heard her whisper when she finally pulled away. His hands had hesitantly taken residence at her waist. Anna ran her thumbs over L's cheeks and then her hands down his chest, looking as if she was seeing him for the first time in years. "Where's the baby? Where's Gia? And Wammy?" She asked looking up at him. I'd never realized how much taller he was than her.

"Watari is parking the car, I thought it would be best leaving her in the car with him. She just fell asleep. So he's going to bring her in when he does that." L's voice was its usual monotone that I'd been practicing since I'd left Wammy's house, but there was a concerned undertone. "What happened? Why the frantic phone call, I thought you wanted me to wait for you?"

Anna nodded slightly and they seemed to have a silent conversation before she took his hand and pulled him down the hall. I heard a door shut and then got up to see if I could listen in. I could hear muffled chatter on the other side of a door and stopped in front of it.

L's POV

"What happened?" I asked leaning on the crib.

Anna leaned against the closed door sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. Ace somehow got our location, well your location."

I nodded once, "So why are we in the nursery?" She looked over her shoulder at the door and then raised her eyebrows at me. Beyond. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Yeah." She assured, but that wasn't enough.

"We need to be certain." I decided.

Anna sighed and pushed herself off the door and ran her hand through her hair. "L, he is working extremely hard to get into our heads in any way he possibly can. I need to know you're on my side and that you trust me when I tell you we need to take the kids and get the hell out of here in the morning." Anna's voice had gotten dangerously quiet and made me wonder if she knew something I didn't.

"What about B?" Her shoulders dropped slightly and she looked suddenly very sad.

"I'm not sure. He says he didn't give us away this time, but I'm not sure if I believe him."

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

Anna looked up at me as if she hadn't expected me to ask her opinion. She looked back at the door and bit her lip before looking back to me. "I think we should wait it out. Let's take care of the kids first, get them to a safe place and then we'll handle Ace and B. Sound like a plan?"

I nodded and moved to stand next to her. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. She wrapped her arms around me quickly and I buried one of my hands in her hair in an attempt to get her closer. It had been a few days since we'd been this close. I loosened my grip on her when the door opened, but I didn't let go until Watari was fully in the room.

"She's still asleep." He placed Gia into the crib and looked to Anna and I. "Do we have a plan of action?"

I looked to Anna and she nodded. I turned my attention back to Wammy, "We need to get the kids out of the country. America, Canada, Australia, Brazil, France, Germany, anywhere really they just need to get out of England."

Wammy nodded, "Understood, What about you two?" He looked between us.

Anna took my hand in hers, "We" she started, "are going to stay and finish what we started. Someone has to take out Ace or we'll be on the run forever." I looked Anna over and smiled upon finding the old Anna.

I turned back to Wammy, "We need you to go with them, take care of them. We'll be okay here."

He smiled lightly and nodded, "I know you will. I'll make preparations and take them tomorrow."

Anna nodded, "Their bags are packed and ready to go by the door." Wammy nodded before taking his leave of us.

I turned to Anna and took a deep breath, "Anna, I-"

"Don't say it." She cut me off, "I don't want to hear you're sorry, I know you are. When B told me that Ace was on your trail, I almost died. I was afraid I'd lost you and her," she gestured to the baby, "And Wammy. I was terrified because we never made things right. I just want to make things right again, okay? It's us against the world, right?"

I nodded and mumbled, "Forever and always" before dugging in my pocket before pulling out the silver band, "Then I think this belongs to you." I slipped it onto her finger and she smiled gently.

"Alright, Detective. Let's get a game plan started. It's just us now."

"Please don't call me that." I pleaded for the millionth time.

She got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine before pulling me out of the nursery, "Come on, let's let her sleep. We have planning to do."


	21. Chapter 21

Beyond's POV

I wasn't entirely sure what I was watching through the window. The sun was barely rising over the tree line that hid the orphanage from view, yet all the residence of Wammy's house were outside under the large oak by the gate. Although they were mostly hidden by the shadows, I could make out Wammy's white hair shining through the darkness. L seemed to have the two oldest by their shoulders and Anna was down on one knee talking to the youngest. The baby must have been in the carrier since she wasn't in her room, I'd checked. I bit the inside of my cheek until I could taste copper on my tongue. I dropped the curtain and blocked my own view of the scene outside and went to go rinse the blood out of my mouth.

Anna's POV

"Be good for Wammy." I warned fighting back tears. This was much harder than I'd expected it to be. I brushed Near's hair back and pressed kisses to both of his cheeks. "I want you to have this." I pulled a small gold chain with a cross on the end and clasped it around his neck. "It's to keep you safe while you're away, do you understand?"

Near nodded and began fiddling with the cross listlessly, "How long do we need to be gone?" He asked and I glanced over to where L stood. He'd been with Matt and Mello, but had moved over to be with Wammy at some point and was now speaking in low tones.

"We'll come for you all soon." I promised as Matt and Mello came over. "You two, come here for a moment." I pulled out the silver and black chains from my pocket and held them out to the boys, displaying the crosses on the end of each. "Pick one." I commanded. Matt took the silver and put it on before Mello could even reach his hand out. "Watch out for one another, alright?" I asked and they nodded.

"They'll be okay." I looked up to see L had come over to us. I stood up from where I had been crouched on the ground and walked into his one armed embrace.

"How do you know?" Mello asked in a much harsher tone than needed to be used at six in the morning.

L hesitated before answering. In truth, this was simply the only plan we had. Shipping the kids out of the country just seemed like the safest idea. After all, it was L that Ace wanted dead. "Because you're our kids and we raised you to be alright."

I looked L over for a second and smiled. I kissed Matt's and Mello's cheeks before ushering them into the car. I picked Gia up out of the baby carrier and held her close to me. I kissed her forehead and handed her to L who did the same before passing our daughter off to Wammy. Wammy strapped her into her car seat between Mello and Near, while Matt rode shotgun. Once the children were secure, he approached us. "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do for you before we leave?" He asked.

L and I shook our heads. "Just keep our kids safe." I requested.

Wammy nodded and enveloped us in a tight hug, "Keep one another safe. I hope to be hearing from you soon." With that he left us standing in the yard, watching the car disappear down the road.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to stop any tears that had formed in my eyes. I would see them again soon. After composing myself, I turned to L and held out my hand. "Ready to kick some ass?"

He clasped my hand in his, "Absolutely."

I raised my eyebrows at him and began pulling him toward the guest house, "Let's get to work then."

L's POV

It didn't take very long to turn the guest house into a headquarters and even less time to dig up the needed information from the Los Angeles Police Department on B's relationship to Ace Robertson. Anna was lying on the bed reading over files on Ace while I sat at the table reading over Beyond's file. I already knew most of it, I was the one that put it together. Anna had been very torn up after that investigation, we'd both been hurt by the idea that our childhood friend had become a killer- felt responsible even.

Suddenly, Anna shut her file and let out a noise of frustration. "They were never even around one another, so how the hell did B let him in on everything?"

I shut my own file and leaned onto my knees. "I'm not sure, B was in solitary for most of his confinement." I placed my thumb to my lips and tried to think of how they could have done it. Suddenly an idea hit me, "Let me see his file." Without hesitation, Anna passed me the file. I flipped through it and stopped after a few pages, "Here. Robertson was on kitchen duty in the five months before his release. I'm willing to bet that that is where he met Beyond. Beond was released from solitary the month before Robertson was released. In the time between B must have let it slip that he knew me." I looked up at Anna who just nodded and took the file back.

She leaned against the table, almost sitting on it. I watched her as she read over the page I'd been on and then she dropped it onto the table next to her and ran her hands over her face in frustration. "This isn't going to help us find him."

I watched her move over to where the laptop we used for cases was and typed away. "What are you doing?"

She didn't look up as she continued to type away. After she seemed to finish what she was doing she looked up at me, "Sending Robertson's picture to every police agency in England. If he pops up, he'll be arrested on sight. It's unlikely, but it'll have to do for the moment."

"And if he is arrested?" I asked.

"We'll get an email alert. Being the world's greatest detective has its perks." She smirked and leaned back in her chair until she was in danger of falling over. "Until then, we will have to interrogate B. We'll have to do it in a way that he will be willing to reveal Robertson's whereabouts to us because if we ask straight up we won't get an answer."

I ran a hand through my hair, "I should have let him come to me back at the hotel. I could have ended this." I felt Anna drape her arms around my shoulders and press a kiss to my cheek in an attempt to calm my irritation.

"I didn't want you to do that." She spoke quietly and carefully. "We're going to do this together. Letting him come to you would have been too dangerous."

"I was willing to risk it."

"Well I wasn't." She said moving to stand beside me, leaning against the table once more.

I look up at her and she and I stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before she finally looked away. She was scared. There were very few times I'd seen Anna genuinely scared while on a case. As far as we were concerned, we were the best and the best were invincible. We never had to worry, but now she was scared out of her mind. "You're frightened."

She looked up from the floor to meet my eye and then pushed off the and crossing the room, "Beyond told me Ace was heading up to where you were at the very last second. I'm almost positive that he thought it would be too late and honestly I thought so too. You probably barely missed him and I thought you were going to die and I didn't know what to do without you. This isn't a normal case. We're fighting for our lives here and our buddy in there isn't on our team. He's going to do whatever he has to in order to put us in so much pain and get our focus somewhere else. So yes, I'm absolutely terrified."

I got up from my seat and grabbed her hand, "You don't have to be. We caught Ace once, we can do it again. Now we have every officer in England looking for him. Let's figure out how we're going to break Beyond."


	22. Chapter 22

Beyond's POV

I hadn't seen anyone for quite some time. I walked the grounds looking for signs that I hadn't been left behind. It was strange to see Wammy's deserted like this. When I'd been growing up, there were children everywhere on the grounds. Since then, Wammy had developed a second orphanage where the normal children would go. We'd all been put together before that, back when L and Anna were my best friends and A was still alive. I continued around the premises, but found nothing.

I noticed the guest house I'd lived in for the short time I'd been presumed dead and went to it. Anna used to play house by herself in the little room after I'd convinced L that playing house was for little girls. I looked over the little house and tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. I don't remember anyone ever locking this door. I walked around to where there was a small window. It was too high for a child to look through. I straightened myself up, hearing my spine crack from the unfamiliar position. I'd worked very hard for years to perfect my posture to be just like L's and that meant slouching. It had worked a little too well and the curve of my back at reached an extreme L was unfamiliar with. I looked through the window to find L sitting at the table with Anna curled up in a position that didn't look comfortable beside him looking over his shoulder at the screen of a laptop. Due to my position, I couldn't read the screen. Anna turned to him suddenly and seemed to speak quickly. L looked her over and nodded and she kissed him. When she pulled away she held out her hand to him and he shut the laptop and headed for the front door. I leaned back and tried to blend in with the wall as I heard the latch unlock and the door open.

"So you know what to do?" Anna's voice was calm as the door shut.

"Yes, I know what to do." L sounded tired.

"Ok, then I'll follow you." Anna said. I pressed myself harder into the wall of the guest house as I watched L walk by. I waited a few seconds, but Anna never walked by after him. I came off the wall and turned around just in time to see Anna swing at me. I threw my arm up to block her from slamming her fist into my face and took a step back to steady myself. My attempts to keep myself upright were all in vain when I was knocked to the floor from an attack from behind. I should have known they would have noticed me, even if they hadn't, they would have planned this out. I didn't stand a chance fighting against both of them. I knew that. So I didn't move.

"Get up, B." I still didn't move at L's command.

I heard Anna sigh and then she crouched down beside me, a gun handing loosely from her right hand. "Get up, B." Anna's command was a bit more persuasive and not just because she had the gun. I slowly got to my feet, taking my time to demonstrate the little power I had. Anna stood up with me, matching my pace. She looked past me to L and nodded once.

Before I even had a moment to try and figure out why she was nodding, I was in the guest house sitting in one of the chairs with Anna and L standing in front of me. "I didn't realize Anna was the one giving orders, L. She's really tightened that leash on you hasn't she?" I taunted, but L seemed unfazed.

"It'd be in your best interest for you to turn off the sarcasm and answer my questions, B." I glanced from L to Anna. Her usually warm eyes, were frozen over as she watched me. Her jaw was locked.

"And what exactly is my best interest? You'll let me live? You won't shoot me, Anna. Not as long as Ace is still out looking for you two. Which" I looked over to the clock in the corner of the room, "won't be much longer if he's not as stupid as he looks." I looked up and smiled at them only to be back handed. I bit my tongue a bit when she hit me and I could taste the blood beginning to surface. "That was unnecessary." I scolded.

"Are you ready to answer my questions?" Anna asked sweetly.

I spit a bit of blood onto the floor by her feet before looking up at her, "Ask away, Love."

Anna's POV

I looked from the blood to L. We'd planned to try and trick B into giving us information on Ace, but when I'd caught sight of his reflection in the computer screen the plan had changed. "Alright, first where the hell is he?" I asked. We hadn't bothered to tie him up, he wasn't going to be going anywhere with the both of us standing here.

B looked up at us, "You'll have to be more specific." I fought back the urge to hit him again.

"Ace Robertson." L replied firmly sounding almost as annoyed as I felt.

Beyond stretched out in an attempt to get more comfortable in the wooden chair. "What about him?"

"Beyond, you really don't want to piss off the girl with the gun." I instructed and he nodded before sitting up straighter. When he didn't say anything, I gave into his game. "Where is Ace Robertson, B?" I asked again.

B looked me over and then at the clock. After a few minutes he turned to L and I, "I'm not really sure."

I let out a noise of frustration. "You're testing my patience, B. I know you've kept contact with him, so where is he."

B sighed and stood up, moving to the other side of the room, "I'm sure I am but honestly, I'm not sure where he is. I'm with you two so it would be insane to think I knew his exact location." He looked out the window and cocked his head to the side, "Where are your children?"

"Not here." I answered.

B nodded, "Good. That was a smart decision."

I looked him over. I knew the answer before I asked the question, "Why?"

B turned him attention from the window to us, "I don't know where Ace is." He smiled sickly, "But I have a very good idea as to where he's headed."

Near's POV

I fiddled with small cross at the bottom of the chain Anna had given me. It hadn't made much sense to me. How could a necklace protect you? It was a piece of metal. Mello seemed to believe the necklace was something special. I'd asked him to explain why it was important to him, but he simply shrugged me off and went back to reading. Wammy had explained it vaguely, saying Anna was Catholic- as was Mello. In that case, it had made sense for Anna to bestow such a gift to him, but why me? Or Matt? I'd began researching to see if there was any truth to the cross protecting people, but found nothing. There were a few so-called miracles here and there but nothing that had solid proof, simply witness testimonies. I dropped the cross under my pajama shirt and felt the cold against my chest.

We'd only been gone a day, leaving our home in England to take up residence in a small two bedroom house in the countryside in France. I wanted to go home. I missed my toys and my bed and Anna and L. I laid back on the bed I'd claimed as mine for the time being in the room I now shared with Matt and Mello. There was one bunk bed in the room, Matt and taken the bottom bunk and Mello the top, and then my own twin bed pressed against the opposite wall. Wammy had set up a sort of makeshift crib in his room so that he could keep an eye on Gia.

"Hey, Nate." I looked up to see Matt in the doorway. I'd accepted that he was going to continue to call me by my birth name as long as he could. I didn't mind so much anymore. Wammy actually thought it would be better if we called one another by our 'real' first names for now since Ace would know us by our aliases if he knew our names at all. I thought we were working much too hard to keep a low profile.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Wammy said dinner is ready, so come on." He then ducked out of the room.

I sighed and pulled myself up out of the bed. I just wanted this whole experience to be over with.


	23. Chapter 23

Anna's POV

I looked to L and nodded. "Take a seat, B." He commanded. Beyond stayed by the window, looking out. L walked to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He gripped him tightly and I could see his knuckles beginning to turn white. B looked from the window to L and allowed him to lead him to the wooden chair.

"You two can't beat him. Not on your own." B said as I went over to the supply closet and found a spare rope. I tossed it to L, who caught it with ease and began to tie B's hands to the arms of the chair.

"I think you underestimate our abilities." I said and then motioned for L to join me on the other side of the room. "How many do you think he'll bring with him?" I asked in a hushed tone. In truth, I was worried. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen L shoot a gun and I would never claim to be the world's greatest marksman.

L shrugged and glanced at B, "I'm not sure. You know who probably does?" I nodded and L walked over to him, "Tell us everything we need to know about Ace."

B tugged at his restraints, "These are very tight. And very unnecessary. I wasn't planning on fighting against you. Quite the opposite actually."

I looked to L, but his eyes were locked on the man in front of him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Beyond glanced back to where I was standing and I looked out the window, there was still no one in sight. "What I mean is, I think this whole ordeal with Ace has gotten out of hand. It was just a test to see if you two could handle it. My fun is over now, so I'd like to help put an end to this."

I moved to stand next to L and examined Beyond's face. "You suddenly want to be of assistance?"

He shrugged, "I've been weighing my options. If I help Ace, I'll probably be killed right after you two. He isn't exactly the kind of man to leave witnesses. If I help you two, you might still kill me, but there's a chance you won't. I figure the smart money is on you two letting me live."

L and I looked to one another, silently asking what the other was thinking about Beyond's words. On one hand, we were most likely outnumbered and needed all the help we could get. On the other hand, B hadn't exactly proved himself a trustworthy figure.

"I don't expect you two to trust me. You're not stupid. However, allowing me to help you would be in your best interest." His eyes flashed up to us.

I watched him for a moment before walking over to the bed and leaning down next to it, pulling out my duffle bag. I took out two pistols and walked back over and handed one to L before turning to B. "I am going to untie you. You will be armed and shooting at the other people. If either of us even think you might betray us, we will not hesitate to put you into a long over-do grave. Is that understood?" I asked.

"Understood." He nodded and tugged at his restaints again.

"Not so fast. Fist you're going to answer some questions for us." L said moving to sit in the closest chair. I took residence on the table.

B sighed, "He had ten men. You two took out four of them in your first encounter with them. So there should only be six men with him. Seven in total, but Ace most likely won't be armed and even if he is he's a terrible shot."

I looked to L and then back to B, "How long do we have?"

Beyond looked just above our heads before meeting my eyes, "Well, I don't want to spoil the ending. Somethings in life need to be a surprise."

L's POV

I watched Beyond in slight confusion. What was that supposed to mean? I heard Anna gasp in realization and looked at her. She looked almost afraid as she stared back down at Beyond. "You have the Shinigami eyes. Misa told me about them. They allow you to see someone's name and time of death." Her words were low, just barely loud enough for me to hear. Her eyes turned on me "Scaoil air." She breathed to me in Gaelic and I did as she requested.

Beyond rubbed his now free wrists. "You didn't have to tie that so tight."

I grabbed Anna by the arm and pulled her over to the door. "We're really going to arm him?" I asked.

She shrugged, "He's not going to be any help unarmed, now is he?" I had to admit he wasn't going to be any help if we didn't arm him, but at this point. My will to trust him was running incredibly thin. "L?" I looked back up to her, "I don't trust him either, but we have to give a little." Anna laced her fingers with mine and gave my hand a tight squeeze. I took a deep breath and nodded. I didn't trust Beyond but if Anna wanted to do this, I was going to go along with it.

The sound of cars outside broke through the unusual quiet of Wammy's house and Anna pressed the gun she'd been holding into his chest, "Remember what I told you. One foot out of line and I'll end you."

B rolled his eyes and cocked the gun before heading to the window. "Two cars, only six people got out, but I can see Ace's silhouette in the back window. Since he didn't get out we can assume he is unarmed and doesn't consider us a threat. All six just went into the house." B reported then turned to us.

"Alright, I have a plan." Anna pulled away from me slightly, moving closer to the window. She glanced out it and then nodded before starting it pace. "It's simple really. We take out Ace, first. Cut off the head and the body will shatter."

"It'll be dangerous." I mused, but the plan made sense.

"Just cover me." Anna raised her eyebrows at me and my heart dropped into my stomach. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Anna-"

"L, please." She bit her lip and we watched one another in silence for a moment before I nodded.

"Alright." I pressed my lips to hers, just in case, "Be careful." She nodded and walked over to the table and grabbed her gun before disappearing through the door.

"She's going to be alright. She still has time left." Beyond mused looking out the window.

I stood by the open door, watching Anna moved carefully away from the windows of Wammy's house as well as avoid being in the mirrors of the car. "You can really see when we're going to die?"

B looked at me, "Yes."

"Who's going first?" I asked. I was curious. Ever since the Kira Case, death had been at the forefront of my mind as well as Anna's. We had both been so close.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise. You shouldn't know your own time of death. Knowing the time of people's death can drive someone insane. It's so morbid."

"Just tell me." I hissed taking my eyes off Anna before remembering the task at hand and looking back to her. She was now sitting behind the car Ace was in.

"It's not either of you." B said quietly.

"Beyond-"

"Lawliet, if I tell you it's going to be very painful to hear." He said.

"So it is Anna." I whispered more to myself.

"No, you and Anna have quite a bit more time." He sighed.

"Then I'm not following." I admitted.

"It's your daughter." My head snapped from Anna to Beyond and that's when all hell broke loose.


	24. Chapter 24

L's POV

A gun shot sounded and Anna was knocked over. Beyond reacted before I could and ran out the door past me toward her. I was at his heels within seconds and fell down beside Anna, covering her from the glass shards of the window as Beyond shot through it.

"Anna? Anna, look at me." I urged. She did in silence and smiled slightly. "Let me see where it hit you." I requested. She moved her hand from under her right breast and it came off sticky with blood. I bit the inside of my cheek, "Come on let's get you back to the guest house."

I started to pick her up, but she struggled slightly, "No, it's ok, I'm alright."

"Anna, you've been shot, let me help you." I instructed.

I saw Anna press her hand harder on her wound before grabbing me by the collar and pulled me down next to her before picking up her gun and firing. I heard a thump and looked over to the doorway of Wammy's where a body had fallen. Anna had on a weak smile as she looked at me, "I'll be fine. You two have five people to take out. I'll be okay, right here."

I looked up to Beyond and he nodded. I looked back to Anna and pressed my lips to her forehead, "Be careful." I pressed her gun into her palm and picked up my own.

"You too." She grimaced and I gave her another worried look and she waved me off, "Go."

Beyond's POV

"Four." I assured walking beside L. I kept my finger curled around the trigger and I could see L had his finger around his as we approached the back door, careful not to be caught in front of the windows for too long.

"Four?" He questioned.

"Anna shot the one that shot her and then the one that walked out behind you. Ace is dead. I made sure of that. So yes, four." I explained.

L nodded, but didn't respond verbally. He stood at one side of the back door and I stood on the other. I glanced at the numbers floating above his head and grabbed the door handle. He counted down from three on his fingers and I threw the door open on one and walked in first. The main hallway was empty.

L motioned for us to split up, me on the right and him on the left. I pointed up, but he shook his head. Wammy's was a three story institution, but with only five seven people occupying the home the upper stories became obsolete.

We walked through the hall quietly turning into room after room with no luck of finding anyone. We were nearing the front of the house when a few shots popped off from outside and another bullet went between L and I. I turned and shot without looking who exactly I was shooting at. A grunt, followed by a thump told me I'd hit my target regardless. L had hit the second guy, but had done it in a much more controlled manner than my shooting in the dark.

As soon as he was sure they were both down, he was out the front door, rushing to where we'd left Anna. I followed and stopped when I reached the door. Four bodies now littered the ground. Anna was a much better shot than I'd ever given her credit for, but then again she did almost shoot me when we were kids. L was hunched over her for a moment before picking her up and heading toward the guest house.

L's POV

I laid Anna down on the bed in the guest room and pushed her hair out of her face. "Stay here."

"No problem." She gave me a weak smile before grimacing.

I started walking out the door to go to get some stuff from the infirmary and walked straight into Beyond. "Stay with her while I go get some things from the house." He nodded and tried to walk in, but I grabbed his arm, halting him. "Not a word to Anna about earlier. I still want to talk to you about that."

"Alright." He moved past me into the room and sat next to Anna. I watched him lay his hand on her shoulder and begin speaking to her in low tones before I turned and headed into the house.

I raided the cabinet for bandages and disinfectant, just anything that might help. I went back to where I'd left Anna and B. I pulled up a chair next to her, "B, get out."

He looked at me, frowning deeply, "Why? I can help."

I looked him over for a moment, "If I need your help, I'll call you."

He hesitated for a moment, but after a glance to Anna, he got up and left without another word.

As soon as the door shut, I moved to sit beside Anna on the bed. "Can you sit up?"

She nodded and moved to sit up, grimacing in pain as she did. I placed my hand on the small of her back to help her. When she was finally up, I helped her remove her blood stained shirt and tossed it aside. "Lean back a little." I said gently. Anna did as I asked and I started to clean the blood from her skin. She winced slightly, but remained silent. "At least it stopped bleeding." I mused and then looked up at her, "It's not very deep. I think I can take it out, but it's going to hurt."

She nodded, "Ok."

I worked quietly after that. The bullet was removed and the wound cleaned, stitched up and then bandaged. Anna hissed and whimpered in pain every once in a while and I would mumbled an apology, but remained quiet for the most part. When I was finished, I pressed my lips to her forehead, "it's over."

She smiled and moved slightly so she could press her lips gently against mine. "What are we going to do about B?" She asked quietly knowing Beyond could be on the other side of the door.

I moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her, allowing her to rest her head in my chest. "Let me worry about that."

She nodded, "What about the kids?"

"When you're feeling better we can go get them. I'll call Wammy tonight and tell him what happened." I assured. She nodded again. "I'm going to figure out what to do with B. You get some rest, okay?" I requested and she nodded. I moved away from her and helped her under the sheets of the bed before walking out the door.

Beyond's POV

I stood up at the sound of the front door shutting. L walked into the kitchen and looked to me. "How is she?" I asked.

"She'll live." L said looking to the floor as he walked in and took a seat at the kitchen table.

I took my seat once more and watched him. After a while of silence, I had to say something, "Are you going to get your kids?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I want Anna to get better first. We'll head out in about a week. I still need to make sure this is really over."

I cocked my head to the side, "It is. Ace is dead."

"You haven't exactly been the most reliable source of information regarding Ace so forgive me when I'm reluctant to believe you." He looked from the table to me, "How much longer does she have?"

I looked L over for a moment and frowned. I never realized that something like this could hurt him. I'd honestly never thought he could care about anyone other than himself and maybe Anna. Hearing the crack of his voice when he asked about his daughter surprised me. "L-"

"Just answer the question." He growled.

"When you sent her away she had about two weeks." I looked away and then back to him, "I'm sorry." I apologized for once meaning it.

"Do you know how?" I shook my head. L stood up calmly and paced back and forth a few times before pushing a stack of about five plates to the ground out of anger. I flinched slightly at the crash and then L turned back to me. "That's not why I came in here. I came to ask what you're going to do now."

I blinked a few times. I hadn't really thought about it. I hadn't thought I would live through what I had suspected would have been a great fight. "I'm not sure."

L seemed to study me. "You can stay if you want. I'd like to be able to keep an eye on you anyways."

I nodded, "Maybe I will stay. I'd like to get to know my nephews. Especially the blonde. I think he could be very interesting."

L shook his head, "You have no idea."


	25. Chapter 25

L's POV

I laid next to Anna in the bed, playing with her hair while she slept. She'd gotten better in the past few weeks. I had left her alone for two days just after the whole Ace ordeal. She'd insisted I got retrieve the children. Beyond said that Gia's life span went back up when she got home, but refused to tell me by how much. Something about decisions can impact lives dramatically, I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was happy that it happened. I pulled my hand away from Anna and she grabbed it.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a tired smile, "Morning."

I pulled her closer to me and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling this morning?" I asked, careful of her bandages.

"Much better. How much longer do I have to keep the bandage on?" She whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Anna, you got shot."

"That doesn't answer the question." She yawned and rested her head on my chest.

"A few more weeks." I estimated.

Anna made a noise of disapproval, "Weeks?"

I nodded, "You'll live." I felt her roll her eyes at me, but decided to let it go this time.

"I don't want to do anything today." She moaned, burying her face in my side.

"We don't have to." I responded.

She looked up at me, "Yes, we do. You have a plane to catch and I have four children and a psychopath to take care of." She reminded me as she sat up. I noticed her flinch slightly when she did so.

"You can still come with me. I might need your help with this case." I prompted. I still hadn't solved the case in northern England due to the events that had been taking place at Wammy's. In truth it wasn't a particularly challenging case, but I had taken it to get Anna out of the house when she'd been under the impression Beyond was dead.

"If you need me, I'll go, but I think you'll be alright without me." She smiled and I pressed my lips to hers.

"Gross."

We broke apart and looked to the door where Mello was standing, holding a very squirmy six month old. "You need to learn to knock. Now give me my baby." She requested. Mello came over to the bed and laid Gia down on the bed. She crawled over to me quickly, something she'd begun when she'd gone to France with the boys, and Anna pouted. "That's not fair."

I stuck my tongue out at her and picked up my daughter, falling back onto the bed. "I'm not getting up."

Anna sighed and gave me a light, halfhearted shove, "Yes you are. Mello, go see if the others are awake please?" Mello was out the door in a flash. After a moment, Anna kissed me again and pulled herself out of bed. She had a hand on her side where she'd been shot almost a month before.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked getting out of bed after her, baby in hand.

She nodded and I wrapped my free arm around her as she looked for a loose fitting shirt in the closet. "I'm sure. You don't need to worry about me, L."

I kissed her temple and pulled her closer to me gently, "I know, but I always will."

A small smile pulled at her lips and she grabbed an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans before taking the baby out of my arms. I grabbed my usual attire and Anna moved to the bed to lay the baby down while she changed. "You'll be careful right?" She asked.

"Of course." I assured moving next to her.

"You'll be back soon right?" She asked.

I chuckled lowly to myself, "I promise." I took her left hand and ran my finger over the ring I'd given her. "I'll always come back."

She smiled up at me and gave my hand a light squeeze before picking up the baby. "Start packing, you're flight leaves tonight, Love."

I watched her walk out of the room to go make sure everything would be ready for the boys and I smiled. Mello, followed closely by Matt and finally Near, rushed past the door after Anna yelling about something or other. My little family wasn't exactly how Anna and I had planned it when we first started out, but I didn't mind. I heard Anna call my name and started out the door, after her glad that she was the one I was going to be spending forever with.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: So... this is it guys... it's been fun. I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck with me from the very beginning and those we've picked up along the way. I've been considering doing a shorter (much shorter) story that follows the plot of _Death Note: Another Note: __The Los Angeles BB Murder Case_ but I'm not 100% sold on the idea just yet so I'll let you know if I decide to do it. Thank you all again! **

**\- Insaine**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just an author's note please don't kill me. I've just started another story for Anna and L called "Companion at Large" it follows the L.A. BB Murder Cases. So if you want to check that out please feel free. I've also uploaded a short one shot for these too called "Daddy is a Princess" that takes place about three years after Hard to Love ends. Feel free to check that out as well. That's all for now, I hope to hear from you guys later.**

**-Insaine**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey, for anyone who didn't follow Companion at Large and wants to stay informed I'm finally doing the sequel to this entitled Seventeen. It will be taking place about 17 years after this closes and follows the story of Anna and L's daughter Gia and the new dynamic of Wammy's house. That is all.**

**-Insaine**


End file.
